Little Secrets
by alexwishington
Summary: Blaine and his family move right next door to the Hummel-Hudsons. Blaine didn't want to move, but after seeing a beautiful boy in the room across from his dancing around, he starts to think that living here might not be so bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, I know I shouldn't be starting another fill, but I was trolling through the Glee Kink Meme and this prompt practically screamed at me to fill it. So I caved and wrote this out. It's probably not that great and I'm only posting this chapter up to see if people like it. I'm still on the fence about if I want to go ahead and continue this or not.

The actual prompt is way too long to put on here, but basically the gist of it is: Blaine and his family move next door to the Hummel-Hudsons and Blaine's room is right across from Kurt's and Kurt doesn't close his blinds so Blaine kind of takes up the habit of watching Kurt dance, or get undressed and all that. It's kind of like the movie Disturbia in the sense that Blaine spies on Kurt, but I assure you there is no murders or house arrests in this story. If you all want to read the actual prompt before reading I'll put it at the bottom.

Anyways, I've rambled enough for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Title is taken from the Passion Pit song of the same name and I do not own it, or Glee for that matter.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson walks into his new house with a grimace on his face. He did not take to the news about moving the way his parents were expecting him to. He's actually really bitter about it. He had been complaining the entire trip over here to his parents that there is no real need for them to move here. He's still going to be attending Dalton, although his commute is going to be a lot longer than ten minutes with traffic. The only real reason they moved out here was because it was closer to where his dad works, and Blaine hates it. Sure, nothing is really going to change because he's not transferring out of Dalton, but still, getting used to a new house and new neighbors is not something Blaine wants to do.<p>

"I think our other house was bigger," Blaine murmurs, taking in the house skeptically.

"Blaine Anderson, you get that sour look off of your face," his mother reprimands. "We're living here no matter what you say."

Blaine huffs out annoyingly and looks around, searching for the boxes marked as his. "Mom, where's my stuff?"

"That's already up in your room, dear. Everything is already in the designated rooms, all we need is to arrange them," Blaine's mother, Eve says.

"Right. Which one's mine again?" Blaine asks.

"Last door on the right."

"Right," Blaine repeats, climbing up the stairs and going down the hallway to his assigned bedroom. He opens the door and takes the room in.

It's a little bit smaller than his old room, but it's okay. Blaine always thought that his old room was way too big anyways. The walls are a pale green and all of his furniture is already moved in, along with various boxes with his name on them. That in no way makes it _his_ room yet. The walls while pretty are still very much naked, his dresser is bare and his bed is still missing the sheets.

Blaine sighs and makes to open the first box on his bed when he hears muffled music coming through his open window. Curious, Blaine thinks as he walks up to the window and sees the most beautiful creature in the house across from him.

The boy doesn't seem to notice that the blinds to his room are open and seems unaware that Blaine can clearly see into his room, where the boy is dancing around to what sounds like Lady Gaga. Blaine is mystified by his unabashed demeanor. How he's just dancing like there's no tomorrow. How he's expressing himself through the music.

That and the fact that the boy is pretty good looking.

He's really gorgeous actually, Blaine decides the longer he looks at him. He looks tall and lithe, with pale creamy looking skin and perfectly coiffed hair. When he turns around Blaine holds in a gasp as he sees the boy's eyes. His striking blue eyes that are visible even from the small distance.

"Blaine!"

Blaine whips his head around the same time he drops to the floor, some wild part of him certain that the beautiful blue eyed boy must have heard his mother shriek and turned to see Blaine staring at him like the creepy creep he is.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Eve, asks.

"What?"

"Why are you hugging the floor?" Eve asks again, placing the small box in her hands, labeled bowties, on the dresser.

"I just…tripped," Blaine says, standing back up.

Eve gives her son a skeptical look, but nonetheless decides to drop it. "Well, you left your bowties downstairs." She points at the box. "Do you need any help arranging your room?"

"No. I'm good," Blaine says, trying to resist turning back to look and see if the boy was still dancing. The music is still going, but that doesn't necessarily mean that his movements had. "You can go now."

"Geez, alright, alright. I'll leave you alone to wallow by yourself," Eve says derisively, and walks down the hall.

Blaine sighs deeply, and turns around, half expecting to find the beautiful blue eyed boy staring at him, but instead Blaine sees him doing the exact same thing he was doing before Blaine's mom came in. Dancing around his room. Only this time instead of dancing to Marry The Night he's dancing to Government Hooker, and it's increased in sex appeal greatly. His movements are a lot more sensual, his hands roaming his body. He even goes as far as to remove his shirt so that he's left in a white wife-beater.

Blaine doesn't even know what possesses him to grab a chair and bring it up to the window. He doesn't know why he leans forward, resting his elbows on the windowsill. He doesn't know why this all intrigues him. Yes, the obvious answer would be that Blaine is a gay man, and whether the boy next door is gay or not, he's hot. And he's dancing around in his room practically half naked. But the truth of the matter is that the boy fascinates Blaine. Even though he doesn't even know anything about him other than the fact that he likes to dance around his room with the blinds open.

"Who are you, mystery boy?" Blaine asks himself.

Blaine can just watch the boy dance all day long. Plans on it, actually, but five minutes after Blaine took a seat to observe him more closely, the boy turns the music down and opens the door, answering to whomever called him. With a sigh, the boy puts his shirt back on, turns off the music and walks out of the room.

Blaine sort of wishes that he wouldn't have left, then immediately takes it back. It's just creepy to be watching someone you haven't met the way Blaine was. It's even creepier to dig through one of your boxes to find the pair of binoculars that your father got you to look into the boys vacated room to try to find out more about him, but Blaine isn't even thinking straight right now.

He finds the binoculars and resumes his seat on the chair by the window, breathing deeply before raising the binoculars to his eyes. He sees a shelf on the far side of the room that contains a trophy's. Blaine can't make out what it's for, but it looks like there's a small golden cheerleader on the top of it. Being a male cheerleader would explain that body. Wait a second, what? Blaine shouldn't be thinking about that boy's body. He already feels like a huge creep by looking into his room when he's not there, he does not need to add being a sexual creep to it.

Blaine keeps on looking around the boy's room, noticing how clean it all is. Everything matches in some way, and it lets Blaine know that this kid is very into everything looking its nicest. The pictures on the wall are all aligned, the two chairs in the room are placed in a way where they're not in the way of anything, but still in a position where if people were to walk in they would notice. The boy's laptop was perched on what looked like a magnificent bed, and even when it's been tossed there carelessly it still looked like it was meant to be there. The only thing that looks like it doesn't go with the room is the Wicked poster taped behind the boy's door.

So he liked musical theater. That alone makes Blaine wonder if the boy's gay. Obviously no straight teenage boy would have his room in such a neat display. And none of them would openly post a Wicked poster to their door.

Blaine wants to meet this mysterious boy. He wants to ask so many questions, but he thinks that going over there so soon after staring into his room intently is a bad idea.

Sigh.

So Blaine will play the waiting game. As much as it's going to kill him he's going to wait…and probably study this mystical creature even more.

Oh, what the hell is he thinking? He cannot do this anymore. He might as well lock up his binoculars in the attic because he is not going to stare at the boy next door through his window. It'll just make him feel like that kid from Disturbia. And that kid got into a whole bunch of trouble…that involved dealing with a killer. No. Blaine is not going to spy on his neighbor anymore.

With one final look at the boys room, Blaine sets the binoculars down, and makes to begin unpacking his boxes. Maybe a bit of organizing will get his mind off of the boy with pretty blue eyes.

Except that it doesn't really get Blaine's mind away from the boy. Instead he thinks about him even more. Throughout the entire time Blaine was fixing his belongings into his new room he found himself thinking about the boy next door. About the way he was dancing, and he really needs to stop doing this because he's not supposed to be the creepy neighbor. But god, Blaine is fooling himself if tries to convince himself that the boy isn't that cute. He's really cute. He's gorgeous, and the more Blaine thinks about him the more Blaine finds new things about his features that he likes. He likes the way the boy as so graceful even when dancing to Lady Gaga. He likes the way the boy would bite his lip whenever he tried to appear sexy. He liked the way the boy would shake his head afterwards, probably deciding that he didn't look as sexy as he felt on the inside. It almost made Blaine want to open his window and scream that the boy was sexy, but then again that would make Blaine seem crazy.

After Blaine finishes his room, it's well past sundown and he's missed lunch, so his stomach is snarling at him for some food. He walks downstairs to find his parents putting the final touches on the kitchen, two boxes of pizza on the table, and a bottle of iced tea beside it.

"Is this dinner?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, sorry it's not extravagant, but you know pizza is typical moving say food," Blaine's father, Michael Anderson, says.

"No, it's fine. Pizza's fine," Blaine says, opening a box and retrieving a slice. "So are we all moved in?"

"Not yet," Eve says, placing the last bottle of spices on the spice rack. "There. Now we're moved in. happy moving day, family," she cries excitedly, and Blaine has to crack a smile at his mom's vigor.

"I say we toast to it," Michael says, pouring each of them a glass of iced tea. "To our new house, hopefully we won't mess you up too bad."

"Cheers," Blaine and Eve say, clinking their glasses before taking a long swig.

"Remind me that I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow," Eve states, glancing at the refrigerator sadly.

"I'll go with you," Blaine offers. "I want to get to know the city better."

"Alright, Blaine. Tomorrow we'll go grocery shopping. Good thing it's a Sunday. Now, do you have any homework?"

"No, finished it all on Friday after school," Blaine says, sighing in relief. He's actually really glad that he finished his homework before today, because he's pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to focus on it. Not after what he witnessed today.

Eve nods and takes a bite out of her pizza, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what did you think? Was it bad? Should I continue this? Let me know please, I actually really need you guys to review and let me know how you liked it before I decide to continue with it. I know the ending was probably horrible, btw. But, I could not think of anything else.

And if any of you read When You Read My Mind or Bloom, I'm already working on a new chapter for each of them. I'll more than likely finish Bloom first so expect that soon. :).

Here's the prompt for those who want it. Mind you it's a bit on the lengthy side.

Prompt: _Basically, Blaine and his family move in next door to the Hummel-Hudsons. Blaine isn't going to McKinley, he's actually still going to Dalton and just commuting (maybe Dalton isn't as far away?).Anyhow, Blaine's bedroom window is directly across from Kurt's bedroom window, and Kurt has a nasty habit of not closing his shades and keeping his light on while he's first time Blaine notices the really cute boy in the window across from Kurt is changing, and he's wearing really cute tight briefs and Blaine can't help but think his ass is really cute, but Blaine feels like a creepy bastard so he doesn't do it things start to get more and more distracting and sooner or later Blaine finds himself watching Kurt more and more frequently. (How creepy you want Blaine to get is up to you. If you want to keep it at Blaine just watching to him buying binoculars to taping it, I don't care.) At some point (I would like for it to be at least a month after they move in, maybe after that, up to filler) the Andersons invite the Hummel-Hudsons over for dinner (to introduce themselves.)Blaine's mom loves to play matchmaker, so as soon as she realizes that Kurt is gay she's talking Blaine up and insisting that they go off alone together (I'd really like for Blaine's dad to be uber accepting but kind of oblivious of his wife's instigating).Blaine's mom says that Blaine should show Kurt around and hints at the fact that she should show Kurt his room, Blaine is kinda mortified but he does it anyway because uh hello- cute boy in his room!So Kurt and Blaine go up to Blaine's room and Blaine is flirting really heavily, and Kurt is shy and blushing but reciprocating, util Blaine notices that Kurt can see that Blaine's window is right across from Kurt's and he freaks out a Kurt notices and is really embarrassed (also kinda pissed) because he never registered the fact that someone could see him, and runs home (telling his parents that he feels sick).Blaine is also humiliated but mostly just feels bad because he invaded Kurt's Blaine initiates an apology is up to filler, but I would like it to end in them having sex with top!blaine and a happy Klaine ending ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to say thank you to everybody who reviewed and alerted to this story. I got 32 reviews for the first chapter and that made me the happiest person ever. That is all…until you get to the bottom, (did you guys really think I was going to be satisfied with a short author's note?)

* * *

><p>The next day finds Blaine and Eve in the grocery store, their cart full of various food items.<p>

"Okay, we have vegetables, and fruits, what else do we need?" Eve asks her son, smiling widely at him.

Blaine resists the urge to roll his eyes at his mother. She is way too happy for a grocery shopping trip, but that's his mom for you.

"Milk," Blaine answers, and Eve claps her hands, wheeling the cart toward the dairy aisle.

"Okay…2%?"

"Dad wants whole milk."

"Oh right. Okay, can you grab that for me?"

Blaine nods and grabs two gallons, the 2% and the whole milk and places them in the cart while his mom grabs three cartons of eggs.

"Why so many eggs, mom?" Blaine asks, looking at his other incredulously. Seriously? Three cartons of eggs? Who were they bodybuilders?

"Have you seen the way you and your father consume eggs? trust me, the more we have the better," Eve says, placing the eggs in the cart.

Blaine rolls his eyes, grabbing a can of whipped cream. "You're crazy."

"Hey, hey, hey, you said you can get the whipped cream? Are we making a pie or something?"

"For a late night snack," Blaine replies, and his mother purses her lips at him. "And you know, I can use whipped cream in my awesome hot chocolate, that you love so much."

Eve softens at this, nodding her head and turning the cart and making her way to the other aisles.

"Okay, Blaine," Eve says when they reach the beginning of the first aisle; the canned goods aisle. "You go left and I'll go right."

Blaine nods and they begin their trek down the aisles, grabbing various items and placing them in the cart, all the while Blaine's mind going back to the mysterious boy from next door.

Blaine hadn't been able to stop thinking about him no matter how hard he tried.

After he had gotten back to his room after dinner, Blaine had peeked over and caught the boy changing into his pajamas. Blaine had tried to look away, he really did, but there's just something about a hot half naked guy that makes it really hard to turn away.,

Blaine had turned in five minutes later at precisely eight o'clock, telling himself that he was just real tired from the move and all the unpacking he did earlier that day, but really he was just desperate to close his eyes and not have to look at the enticing boy anymore. But only because Blaine closed his eyes didn't mean that he didn't think about the other boy.

He had dreamt about him. Dreamt that the boy turned around and saw Blaine, but instead of yelling at him or setting his dad on him, the boy merely smirked and ran his hands down his body, caressing his chest, and biting his lower lip as he went. He had removed his underwear and wrapped his hand around his very impressive cock (or so Blaine assumes given his stature), and it was at that precise moment that Blaine had woken up, panting and sweating, and sporting an unmistakable hard-on.

No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Blaine wasn't supposed to even think about the boy, much less dream about him sexually. This is what he had wanted to avoid by going to sleep.

Sighing heavily, Blaine had taken a moment to calm down before going back to sleep. It seemed though, that every time he closed his eyes, he saw the other boy with his hand wrapped around his cock. It never progressed beyond that. The boy never made another move, well other than the occasional stroke or two. It was like the boy was determined to sexually frustrate Blaine to the point where he had woken up, tossed the blankets off of him haphazardly, lowered his pajama bottoms and underwear down enough to expose his cock and wrapped a hand around himself. He had worked quickly, not trying to make himself feel even worse than he did by lasting a long time. He just wanted his erection to go away and there was no way that he was going to dwell on the image of the blue eyed boy for too long.

And that's why Blaine's on edge today. Because he had promised himself after he had finished cleaning up, that he wouldn't think about the boy again…well, not in a sexual manner. And that's all Blaine's been doing on this trip. He's thinking about the boy next door, and his cock while he should be thinking about what kind of cookies he wants or what kind of junk food can he sneak past his mom.

He drops a can of soup into the cart harshly, muttering to himself angrily.

"Hey, are you alright?" Eve asks, noticing her son's tetchy attitude.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine lies.

"No, you're not. Blaine, you are the nicest, most easy going person, and you're banging up innocent cans of soup and muttering beneath your breath. Something's wrong, sweetie."

"It's nothing. I'm just…I'm just a little bit bitter about the move." There's actually no way he was going to tell his mother that he's irritated at himself because he can't stop thinking about the boy from next door. She'll probably make him go see a shrink.

"Still? Honey, come on. We're all moved in. The neighborhood is nice. Hell, even the grocery store is pleasant. And it's not like you're never going to see your friends. You still go to Dalton," Eve says, patting Blaine on the back soothingly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right," Blaine says.

Eve grips Blaine's shoulder, and pulls him in for a hug, knowing that the only real way to get Blaine out of a funk is to hold him. Blaine hugs her back, holding onto her for a full minute and when you're in the middle of an aisle in the grocery store, a minute is actually a long time.

When Eve pulls back, she smiles at Blaine, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Come on, you can get some ice cream if you want," she says, and Blaine cracks a smile. He can always go for some ice cream. No matter how bad he's feeling.

"Cherry Garcia?" He asks hopefully, and Eve giggles, nodding her head. "Yay."

"So, be honest, how do you feel about the new house? Design wise. Because I personally think that I did a phenomenal job," Eve asks, as the pair make their way to the frozen foods section.

"Well, I really didn't get to see the entire house, so I can't give you a comprehensive answer," Blaine says, darting to the ice cream and letting out a small cry of victory when he sees his favorite flavor there.

"Then tell me how I did on what you did see."

"I thought it looked nice, mom. A little bit different from the décor in our old house."

"Yeah, I wanted to do something different so I went in a more minimalist direction where the décor in the other house was more colonial. Smaller house, simple furnishings is what I had in mind," Eve says, dropping various pints of ice cream into the cart. Blaine glances at her with an amused expression. If there was anybody who liked ice cream more than Blaine it was definitely his mother.

"Yeah, minimalist is good," Blaine agrees.

"Are you sure you're okay?' Eve asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine says, smiling widely. "So, uhm lets get the frozen vegetables," he says awkwardly.

Eve looks at her son suspiciously, but decides to drop it, knowing Blaine all too well and knowing that if you keep on pestering him, he's never going to tell you what's wrong.

"Alright, you get those and I'll go to the meat, I want to try something new for dinner tonight."

Blaine nods and moves to grab the frozen vegetables. God fucking damn, this is the second time he's let the boy from next door affect his mood. He's supposed to be happy. He loves grocery shopping with his mom. When he was little he would beg his mom to wait until he got home form school to go grocery shopping because he loved how much he bonded with his mom during these trips.

It's actually the reason why they're so close. Whenever they're grocery shopping they get to talking; about school, movies, music, and most recently boys.

Blaine came out to both of his parents three years ago at the ripe age of fourteen. His mom had immediately hugged her son and said that she would love him no matter what. His dad was a bit difficult at the beginning, but with time he learned to accept it. It did cost him a couple of hours with the family therapist, but his father is okay with Blaine's sexuality now. He doesn't like to talk about boys with Blaine quite as openly as Eve does, but that's quite alright with Blaine. Just as long as he doesn't degrade Blaine's lifestyle.

And today, when all Blaine wants to do is talk to his mom about the new movies playing, everything he seems to say comes out clipped, and brusque.

He really feels like a downright asshole.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you, mystery boy?" He grumbles irritably to himself, slamming the freezer door closed and earning him a look from an elderly woman nearby.

Great, now people were going to think he was crazy.

Blaine sighs heavily and makes his way back to his mom, following the signs overhead to the meat section.

Blaine is so distracted by both the boy, and making sure that he was going the right way that he walks head on into a woman, nearly knocking her down to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Blaine immediately apologizes, bending down to pick up the loaf of bread that was in her hands.

"Oh no, it's fine, dear," the woman says, taking the bread from Blaine's hands.

Blaine looks up at her, taking her in. She was medium height, slightly on the plus side, with short, auburn hair, her eyes were warm and kind, and her round face sporting a warm smile.

"No, no. I nearly knocked you down, ma'am. I'm so sorry," Blaine say, and the woman shakes her head.

"Nonsense. I'm fine, and my bread is fine also," she says, her smile everlasting. "Are you okay? You knocked into me pretty hard."

"Oh, I'm fine, ma'am."

"Good. Are you new to this store?"

"How can you tell?"

"You were looking up at the signs as if they were a map. Nobody but new people do that."

"Oh," Blaine says, blushing slightly. "Yeah, me and my family just moved to the city yesterday."

"Oh, well welcome to Lima." The woman smiles brightly and Blaine returns her smile, liking this woman more and more.

"Thank you, ma'am."

The lady nods, and reaches back to grab another loaf of bread, a whole wheat one, and makes to turn around.

"What's your name, son?" She asks before turning around.

"Blaine."

"Blaine. Hmm, what a lovely name." she says before walking away, and Blaine smiles briefly before making his way out of the aisle where she sees the woman being approached by a boy with chestnut colored hair.

Come to think of it that boy looks awfully familiar. No, way. It can't be. Blaine squints his eyes, and fuck, it is. It's the boy from next door. The nice woman is his mother. What are the fucking chances?

Oh god, the boy looks even more beautiful in person. And he looks even more beautiful with actual clothes on. His outfit is yet another clue that the boy is gay. No straight man would ever wear jeans that tight. They'd complain about their, as David so nicely calls it, 'nuttage'.

Wow, out of all the grocery stores in Lima, Blaine and his mom had to come to the one where the beautiful creature from next door shops.

Blaine isn't really proud of what he does next. He walks up and hides behind the bread. He doesn't know why, but there's a wild part of him that wants to hear the way this boy talks. He wants to have a voice to go along with the image in his head. Fuck, that just sounds downright creepy.

"Did you get whole wheat bread?" the boy says in a high pitched voice that Blaine can only describe as angelic. It's almost like a peal of bells, musical and exquisite.

"Yes, Kurt."

Kurt. Hmm, what an interesting name. It reminds Blaine of The Sound of Music. Come to think of it, Kurt does look and sound an awful lot like one of the Von Trap children. It makes Blaine wonder if Kurt can sing just as beautifully as they can. Who's he kidding, with a voice like his, it'll be no surprise to Blaine if Kurt can sing.

"Carole, why does this loaf look kind of squished up?" Kurt asks, looking up at his mother with his amazing baby blue eyes.

"Oh, the strangest thing happened to me right now. Some boy bumped into me and sent the bread onto the floor," his mother, Carole, explains. "I think it looks alright, I mean, Finn is the only one who eats the white bread and he doesn't care what it looks like as long as it's edible."

"A boy bumped into you? Are you okay?" Kurt asks, concern clear on his face.

"Oh, I'm fine, dear. Had to assure the boy ten times before he stopped asking," Carole giggles, and Blaine furrows his brow.

"Hmm, what was so damn interesting to the boy that he couldn't pay attention to where he was going?"

"He's new. He was looking up at the signs, poor dear."

Kurt rolls his eyes, turning on his heal. "He should be more careful and look where he's going, what if he would have succeeded in dropping you?" he says, as he and Carole walk off, leaving Blaine standing behind the bread with a stunned expression.

He's gorgeous, he really is. And he acknowledged his existence. It was indirectly, but still it was something.

"What are you doing?" Comes a voice behind him, startling Blaine and making him jump in the air, nearly dropping the bags of frozen foods he has in his hands.

"Mom, you scared the crap out of me," he says, clutching at his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just wondering why you were standing behind the bread with a dreamy expression," Eve says, taking the bags from Blaine's hands.

"Oh, no reason," Blaine lies.

"Mhmm," Eve mutters sarcastically. "You look as if you've seen a cute boy." Realization crosses her features, and she turns to look at Blaine with an accusatory smirk.

"You saw a cute boy, didn't you?"

"What? No!" Blaine denies, but too late, his mother knows his just-seen-a-cute-boy-expression far too well.

"Mhhm, tell me," Eve begs, pouting her lips. God, she is just like a child sometimes.

"Mom, I don't want to."

"Blaine, you know I will not let this go until you tell me."

"Ugh, fine. Yes, I did see a cute boy," Blaine admits, and somehow admitting that part seems to lift a small weight off of his chest.

"How did he look like? Did you talk to him? What's his name?" Eve asks excitedly, and Blaine rolls his eyes pointedly at her, wheeling the cart to the front of the store, secretly wishing that Kurt and wasn't there as well. There is no way he'll be able to live it down if he hears Blaine talking about him to his mother.

"He was cute, tall, pretty hair, blue eyes. He dressed well." Blaine tries not to focus too hard on how well Kurt's ass looked in those jeans.

"What's his name?"

"Well, I didn't talk to him, but I overheard him talking to his mom," Or so Blaine thinks because who calls their mother by their first name. "Or step mom, I'm not really sure, and his name is Kurt."

"Kurt. I like it…Kurt Anderson. I really like that!"

Blaine widens his eyes at his mothers brash statement. He hasn't even talked to the boy and his mother is already meshing their names together.

"Mom, I don't even think I'll see the kid again, let alone marry him!" Blaine cries out. Well only part of that statement is true.

"But it's fun," Eve defends. "And you have to admit it, Kurt Anderson sound cute."

"Mom, you are so weird, stop it before I leave you here and walk out," Blaine groans, and his mom only laughs and ruffles his hair.

"Hey, you're going to mess up my hair," Blaine protests, pulling away from his mother's grasp.

"Oh, let loose, Blaine," Eve giggles, shoving Blaine playfully.

"You control yourself and act like a mother," Blaine retorts.

"Who says mothers can't let loose?"

"I say you can't let loose in the front of a grocery store where people are staring openly at you," Blaine snaps, blushing as he takes in the staring people.

Eve sighs, and makes her way to form line. "Fine, but in the car, I'm going wild."

"No, you're not mother," Blaine groans, and Eve merely laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know that I kind of ended it weird, but I was staring at this for twenty minutes and could not come up with an ending that wasn't cliché or stupid, so I settled for this.

Meh, whatever.

And this chapter isn't as great as I hoped it would be. Sure it has a lot of Blaine's inner turmoil, but it still felt like it was lacking to me, but I wanted to get a new chapter out there for you guys because you have been so awesome to me.

I hope you guys don't mind that I deviated from the original prompt a bit. In the prompt it's said that Blaine's mom is very matchmakery and to me that translated as her being playful and being a cool mom. So that's how I wrote her. I hope nobody minds.

Also for future reference I'm going to diverge from the original prompt a bit in the future chapters. Not a lot, but I'm going to change some stuff. I really hope the OP doesn't mind.

Also, if you guys don't know I have a tumblr. And it's usually only Glee and ranting, but I'll post snippets of my stories occasionally. If you guys want to follow or stalk it, go right ahead. It's the same name as my penname on here. **latinaeveharrington**.

Anyways chuck a review my way if you wish, and I'll see you in the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I do apologize if there's really no plot in this chapter. I'm just establishing all the characters before I get into heavy plot. I think i'll officially bring Kurt in the next chapter. I've already planned it out so hopefully it'll be out in the next couple of days.

I apologize again if there are spelling mistakes and such in here. I proofread, but some manage to slip.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Blaine starts to get used to the new house. He's been through it many times, memorizing every single room, and before the week is out he doesn't really have a problem with it anymore. The house is nicer than their old one, and the commute isn't that bad. Actually, if Blaine gets out of the house early enough he can make it to Dalton without getting stuck in traffic and can even get coffee and finish up any unfinished assignments before class. Which is starting to become a big issue lately. Thanks to Kurt.<p>

When Blaine started watching the boy, he never imagined that it would take a toll on his schoolwork, but apparently he was wrong. Over the past week, Blaine's found himself watching the boy more and more, the guilt still present deep in his gut of course, and when he was watching Kurt he found that he really couldn't focus on his homework. And when Blaine was finished with the creepy hobby he adopted, he found himself not in the mood to do that much homework and knocked out on his bed.

He feels terrible, obviously. He's letting Kurt consume his every thought. It's not normal to practically sit and spy on your next door neighbor, no matter how cute he may be. He's tried to talk about it with his friend, Wes, when he was at school. Although he did try to sugar coat the whole stalker aspect of it.

"So you are infatuated with your neighbor? And you've never even met him?" Wes asks, the Monday morning after Blaine's move. They're in the senior commons, and Blaine is working on an essay that he should have had finished last night, but alas didn't finish because of the blue eyed boy from next door, who was doing yoga. Who the hell does yoga at eight in the night?

"I'm not infatuated," Blaine says, scribbling out a sentence. "I think he's cute, but that's hardly an infatuation."

"Blaine, you spy on this kid. That's either infatuation or you have a desire to kill him," Wes reasons, and Blaine looks at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want to kill him."

"Blaine, have you thought about the fact that you spying on your neighbor through the window is beyond creepy?"

"Oh, I've thought about it," Blaine says. He spends nights thinking about it. Not all the time sexually. Half of the time his dreams are consumed by Kurt In the throes of pleasure and the other half is him thinking about how damn creepy he is.

"Then why haven't you stopped?" Wes asks, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I can't," Blaine admits, twisting his pen nervously in his fingers.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't stop thinking about him, Wes. I don't think it's healthy. I think about him all the time. I know it's beyond eerie, but every time I'm in my room I find myself looking over to see what Kurt's doing. I know I should stop, but I can't," Blaine groans, slamming his hands on the table frustratingly. "I just want him to close his damn blinds so I can leave him alone."

"Oh my god, Blaine, you're a stalker," Wes says, clearly trying to tease Blaine, but Blaine is not in the mood to be teased right now.

"Can you not see that I am a mess, man?" he says exasperatingly, and Wes drops his smile.

"Sorry, dude. But, have you tried…closing your own blinds?"

"Well, I…no." Hmm, why hadn't Blaine thought about that? It was such a simple solution.

"Then do that. Maybe with time, you'll stop looking at the kid and get over your obsession."

"I am not obsessed," Blaine snaps, picking his pen up again. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to finish this damn essay."

"Isn't that essay due today?' Wes asks curiously, and Blaine looks up to give him a cold glare, effectively answering Wes's question.

"Right. Sorry…why didn't you finish it earlier?"

"I am not going to start this again," Blaine says definitively. "Can you please leave?"

Wes rolls his eyes pointedly, and makes to get up, dragging his chair through the linoleum exaggeratedly.

"I'll see you later, Blaine," he says, walking out through the door.

Blaine sighs heavily to himself, trying to push any thoughts of Kurt out of his head and focus on his essay. Grades are more important he thinks to himself. Grades are more important.

"Don't worry, Blaine. You'll just close your blinds. Close you blinds and it'll fix everything.

Oh god, he hopes it fixes everything.

* * *

><p>When Blaine gets home that afternoon, he rushes straight up to his bedroom. It would be foolish to call after his parents since they're both still working. His mother is a first grade teacher, and that usually keeps her out of the house until after 3:30 or 4:00. She usually gets home either ten minutes before or after Blaine does. And Blaine's father was a lawyer, which means that he usually gets home right before dinner, and occasionally he manages to get home before five.<p>

Blaine doesn't really mind it when it's just him alone in the house. It gives him an opportunity to sneak snacks from the kitchen or sing as loud as he wants. Of course, he doesn't really mind it when his parents are home either, but when his parents are home, the house is usually loud, thanks to his mom. And sometimes Blaine really likes how quiet it can get around here.

Blaine makes it to his room, and after throwing his bag onto the chair by his bed, goes to his window. Kurt's room is still empty and before Blaine can regret his decision, he closes his blinds, throwing the room into semi-darkness.

Blaine looks around the room. It's suddenly taken a darker mood. It no longer looks open, and bright like he likes it, and that can not do. He doesn't want to waste electricity by having to use the lamp on his desk when it's not necessary. Sighing to himself, Blaine opens the blinds back up, and just like that he's still in a pickle.

Maybe he can close the blinds when Kurt's in his room, or when he's doing something enticing. Maybe he'll just figure it out later.

Blaine walks out of his room and makes his way to the kitchen, figuring that he might as well start dinner before his mom gets home.

He looks around in the fridge to see what tickles his fancy, and his eyes spot a pack of turkey meat that his mother must have put in there for tonight.

"Hmm, turkey meat," Blaine mumbles to himself, grabbing the pack and placing it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Spaghetti," he announces to no one in particular. He starts grabbing various pots and pans out of the cupboards and puts some water to boil for spaghetti and puts a sauté pan on the stove to start heating up while he seasons the meat.

When he's halfway done with cooking the meat he hears the front door open and the clack of heals sound from the hallway, signaling his mother's return home.

"Blaine?" Eve calls out, the sound of her heals coming closer.

"I'm in the kitchen," Blaine answers, stirring the meat with one hand and the pasta with the other.

"Hey you," Eve greets, walking into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Spaghetti and turkey meat," Blaine replies, leaving the meat alone for a bit while he moves to drain the pasta. "Can you get started on the sauce?"

"Sure," Eve says, going to the refrigerator to grab the ingredients she needs. "How was school?"

"It was good," Blaine says nonchalantly. "I had a quiz in calculus today."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"I don't know, we get the results tomorrow."

"No, I meant, how did you think it went?"

"I thought I did good, but then again, I always think I do good," Blaine replies smugly, and Eve throws the washcloth at him.

"Overachiever," she teases, and Blaine sticks his tongue out. "I never imagined that I would meet anyone who enjoys calculus as much as you do."

"Well, you didn't meet me, you gave birth to me. There's a difference. And I like all of my subjects. I think normal people would call me a nerd," Blaine comments, setting the pasta aside and going back to the meat.

"Normal people would be jealous because you're going to go to a great college and they're going to probably end up going to a community college," Eve says, and Blaine sucks in a shaky breath. It is true. Blaine has always made sure to keep up a high GPA so that he can go to a great college like his parents did. His mom loves to remind him that he's going to go to places and Blaine always gets nervous about it. He doesn't want to jinx it by talking about it excessively.

"Hey, have you finished your Columbia application?" Eve asks, and Blaine stops stirring.

Oh shit. The Columbia application. That's what he was forgetting. He's been so busy thinking about Kurt that he forgot about his college applications.

"I'm taking that as a no…"

"No, mom, oh my god. I completely forgot to finish it."

"Blaine, it's okay. You have plenty of time. You haven't even gotten your SAT scores yet. You have time. Don't worry about it," Eve tries to soothe, but Blaine is already too worked up to be calm.

"No, but I want to finish them early so that I wouldn't have to be stressing over them later. Oh my god, mom!"

"Blaine, it's okay," Eve says sternly. "It's fine. I don't think the admissions office at Columbia is going to mind if you forgot about a day. They won't even know. And besides, I don't want you to rush your application. Take all the time you need, okay."

"But mom…' Blaine tries to argue, but his mother is having none of it. She wipes her hands on the cloth and grabs Blaine's face.

"Relax. You can do your application later. Actually, take the week off. You need to get your mind off of applications right now."

"But I can't take a week off!" Blaine cries. How can his mom suggest such a preposterous idea?

"You can and you will. Blaine, college applications aren't even due until a couple of months. I know you want to get this over with so it'll be less stressful, but it'll do you some good to take a break. Don't overwork yourself," Eve says, and Blaine has to admit she has a point.

"Fine, mother. As much as it'll kill me, I'll take a break. But only for a week. I have to work on twenty or so essays for the applications and I need all the time I can get.

"Twenty?" Eve asks, her eyes bugging out of her head. "Why so many?"

"Backups, mom. I don't know if Columbia will take me so I have to have backup schools," Blaine says, going back to the meat.

"Twenty though? It seems like a lot."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Hmm, you're going to get carpal tunnel you know."

"Not if I use my computer," Blaine reasons, and Eve nods thoughtfully.

"Hmm. So, changing the subject. I thought that we could go over next door and introduce ourselves to the neighbors when your father gets home," Eve says, and Blaine snaps his head to look at his mother. Going next door would mean going to Kurt's house and that would mean meeting Kurt and Blaine is not ready fro that to happen. Nope.

"Uhm, are you sure that's a good idea?" Blaine asks, trying to keep his voice even.

"Of course it's a good idea," Eve says, going to the cupboard to grab a sauce pan. "Why?"

"Well, I think that the neighbors are the ones that are supposed to come over to welcome us to the neighborhood."

"But I wanted to do something different."

"I say we should wait for them to come over. And if nobody comes then they're lousy neighbors."

Eve laughs, shaking her head. "Well, alright. But if they don't come over I'll be really hurt."

"I know, mom. They'll come. I hope," Blaine says hoping that out of all the neighbors to come over, Kurt isn't one of them.

* * *

><p>When the pair get done with dinner, Blaine's mom goes upstairs to change her shoes and Blaine goes to his room to grab his homework to take it down to his dad's study. He cannot do his homework with Kurt in the room. He's already gotten distracted more than enough for the school year, thank you very much.<p>

Blaine knows he's not supposed to be using his dad's study, but he desperately needs it. The only thing he sees out the window is Kurt's garden, and that is just fine with him.

Careful not to move his dad's things on his desk, Blaine sets his books down and gets to work, finding it a lot easier to focus when he doesn't have Kurt's room directly in front of his desk. Blaine finds himself whizzing through his calculus homework, and his Biology homework is almost effortless.

Blaine is nearly done with his homework when he hears the door to the study creak open.

"Blaine?" comes Michael Anderson's voice. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, uhm, doing my homework," Blaine says, closing his books. He can always finish upstairs.

"Why are you in my office?" Michael asks, setting his briefcase down onto the small leather sofa.

"Uhm…I just wanted to study down here," Blaine says, hoping that his dad didn't ask anymore questions.

Michael looks at him for a long minute, before shrugging and moving to open his briefcase.

"Are you done? I need my desk for my work."

"Oh, yeah." Blaine grabs his books and makes to exit the room, but his dad holds out an arm, pushing him towards the couch. "Aren't you going to eat dinner?"

"Yeah, I just have to work on a case and I'll be over," Michael says, putting some files on his desk. "Wait, I was actually going to look for you."

"What for?" Blaine asks curiously. He doesn't recall doing anything bad. What if the school called him and let him know of his sudden plunge in his schoolwork?

"I just want to talk to you…about boys."

Blaine furrows his eyebrows. Why would his father want to talk about boys with him? Usually that's a topic his mother covered.

"Boys?"

"Yes…about sex, more specifically," Michael clarifies, and Blaine nods. Oh god, this is going to be awkward he can tell.

"Uhm…why?"

"Because you're seventeen, and you're going to be wanting to have sex, and I just want to make sure that you know all you need to know," Michael replies awkwardly, and Blaine cringes a little bit.

"Uhm, dad, I don't think I'm going to be having sex with anybody anytime soon. I'm too focused on my studies," he says immediately.

"Either way. I want you to be prepared, just in case it happens spontaneously," Michael stares, sitting down next to Blaine on the couch.

"Dad, I think I'd rather talk to mom about this. I know that stuff like this makes you uncomfortable."

"No, no. I mean yeah I'm a bit uncomfortable, but your mom and I agreed that I should give you the…the talk," Michael says, rubbing the back of his neck. Something Blaine does when he's nervous.

"Okay…" Blaine repeats slowly, preparing himself for the inevitable embarrassment this conversation is going to bring.

"Okay…uhm…I don't really know where to start. Does gay sex entail the same things that straight sex does?" Michael asks.

"To my knowledge," Blaine responds. All he really knows about sex is the mechanics, which is more than likely what his dad is going to tell him. Blaine doesn't really have the heart to tell him though.

Blaine can tell that he's trying really hard here. It's been hard for him to accept the fact that someday Blaine sis going to have sex. With a man. And because of that he's distanced himself from him. Michael never really wants to talk about boys with Blaine, and every time Eve starts a conversation that begins with 'so Blaine how's your love life' or 'so I saw this cute guy at the store today…' Michael finds himself retreating from the conversation. It's hard for him, Blaine knows that, and the fact that Michael is here, actually trying to have a conversation with Blaine about gay sex is quite touching.

"Oh..oh well then. Uhm…what you need to know is that…safety is key, so use…oh my gods, I can't do this, Blaine. I'm sorry. I know you really want me to accept you and all that, and I do. I really do, but talking about sex is kind of awkward."

"Yeah, I know, dad. It's okay. Really. I actually know about gay sex," Blaine says, and Michael looks at him quizzically.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I kind of did some research."

"Oh thank god," Michael sighs in relief. "Sorry, I really want to talk to you, but that talk was going to be really awkward."

Blaine chuckles nervously, and places his hand over Michael's.

"It's okay, dad. Thank you for the gesture though. Really. I actually prefer it if we don't talk about my sex life…my nonexistent sex life," Blaine mutters. "It's not because it makes you uncomfortable…well it kind of it. I know that it's not your thing."

"Yeah. If it makes you feel any better I would be the same way if you were my daughter instead of my son," Michael admits, and Blaine stares at him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So it's not awkward because I'm gay?"

"No. no, of course not. Blaine, I've accepted the fact that you're gay long ago. What I've been having trouble with is your sex life," Michael says, and Blaine smiles a little.

"My lack of one," he corrects, and his father chuckles.

"Is it okay to say that I'm relieved?"

"Yeah, you can say that. I don't really want a relationship right now. Or to have sex." that's half true. God knows how much he wants to sleep with the boy from next door. Oh god!

"Why not?" his father asks inquisitively.

"Well, I'm busy at school. A relationship would complicate that."

"Well don't say that. Just because you have a relationship doesn't mean that you'll fall behind in school. You're a smart kid, Blaine. You'll figure it out if you do decide to date."

Blaine furrows his brow. He doesn't understand. Is his dad encouraging him to go out and date? It sure sounds like that's what he's telling Blaine to do.

"Dad, are you telling me to go out and date?"

"What? Oh no. No, not if you don't want to. I'm just saying that you should think about it. Blaine, you're young. This is your chance to do all the wild and crazy things a teenager is supposed to do. Believe me, if you don't go out and have fun right now, you're going to regret it. I'm not telling you to go out and throw yourself around, but I'm saying that you should think about it," Michael says, turning his hand around so he can squeeze Blaine's.

Blaine doesn't really know what to say. He's always thought it was okay to not go out and stay in. it wasn't really an issue for him. But his dad telling him that he needs to go out and enjoy his youth is making him think. What's the harm in going out? Wes is always inviting him out to parties and stuff, but Blaine always declines saying he has homework when in reality he stays home and strums his guitar or plays the piano. He should really go out and live. If he does get into Columbia or any other ivy league school he's certain that the coursework is going to be extreme and that means that he's not really going to have a chance to go out and enjoy himself. It's a tough decision to make because Blaine does want to have fun he does, but he also wants to study and work hard.

"Blaine? What are you thinking?" Michael asks, after letting Blaine ponder what he said for a long five minutes.

"I…you're right. Dad, you're totally right. I mean I love studying, but I kind of want to have fun," Blaine says, and his father smiles encouragingly.

"Good. I want you to have fun. Clean fun, mind you, I don't want you going out and getting drunk every weekend and doing drugs."

Blaine laughs loudly, his face crinkling up just like it did when he was a boy.

"No, don't worry dad. I'm not that big of a drinker, and there's no way I would even do drugs."

"Good. You should go out with your friends this weekend. Oh, the next door neighbors have a son around your age, you should go see if you can befriend him."

Blaine chokes on his own spit momentarily. "Uhm, when did you meet the neighbors?" he asks in what's hopefully a casual tone.

"I haven't yet. Your mom said that we should wait for them to come to us, but I saw the boy walking into his house today. He seems like he'd be a good kid to befriend," Michael says.

"Oh."

"Yeah. He might be gay. I don't mean to stereotype, but he looked a little bit feminine. Maybe you should see if he'll go out with you," Michael notes, and Blaine snaps his head up. He's not mad at his dad, obviously, but why would he automatically assume that Kurt is gay. And that he'd be interested in Blaine?

"Oh, uhm…I don't know dad. I mean, I've never seen the kid so I don't even know if he's my type," Blaine lies, and god, his dad is going to know he's lying because Blaine's always been a terrible liar.

"You should go over there then. Who knows he might be your type," Michael says, making to stand up. "Uhm, you should go and eat dinner. I'll be in right now, let me just…"

"Yeah. Uhm…thanks, dad. For the talk. It was what I wanted to hear, and well…thank you," Blaine says, standing up and wrapping his arms around his fathers waist. Michael stiffens slightly before hugging Blaine back, even pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"You're welcome, son," he whispers. "Okay, go eat."

"Uhm, dad? I was wondering if I could…sit here. And talk while you work. I know you don't really like it when people are in your space, but I want to…bond more," Blaine asks tentatively. He knows his father hates it when his work is interrupted, but he has a sudden urge to talk with him and ask him about everything.

"Sure, son," Michael says, surprising Blaine.

"Really?" he asks, looking up at his dad with his big hazel eyes.

"Yeah. It's fine. You can even help me organize some of these files."

Blaine's heart jumps up excitedly. His dad is even going to let him help with his cases.

"As long as you do it right," Michael teases, handing Blaine a file. Blaine takes it, giggling excitedly, feeling like a ten year old again.

"I will. I promise."

Michael smiles and pulls up a chair right next to his at the desk. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really love writing Blaine's parents, btw. I love them. and I hope i'm doing a good job of it.

Also to anybody who reads Bloom or When You Read My Mind. I'm taking a bit of a break from those to collect my thoughts. I know it's horrible, but I'm obsessed with writing this right now and I'm going to take a break from the other ones and focus on this for a while. I apologize if some of you get pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine spends the entire night not thinking about Kurt, surprisingly. After he finished helping his dad, the two of them joined Eve for dinner and Blaine even got a compliment from his dad on his cooking. The small family spent the rest of the night in the living room couch, watching old horror movies and it's the most fun Blaine's had with his family in a long time. The time he spent with his family gave him no time to think about Kurt, and by the time he ascended up to his room he was so tired that he slipped into the shower, brushed his teeth and went straight to bed, not even giving the window a second glance.

It's a step in the right direction. Blaine did dream about Kurt, but for once it wasn't sexual. It was actually a nice dream. Kurt and Blaine were here in his room having a normal conversation. It's like they were long time friends and it was nice. Not once did Blaine feel like a creep in the night. Well that is until he looks out of his window the next morning.

When Blaine wakes up, he does what he usually does, gets up and goes to the bathroom for his morning pee. When he gets back into his room to get dressed in his uniform he looks over to Kurt's room because it's kind of a habit now. Even if Kurt's not in the room, Blaine always has to look over. He looks over and finds Kurt walking around going from his closet to his bed, and he's wearing nothing but a pair of tight blue briefs.

Blaine stares at the boy, too stunned to move. He's gorgeous. Even more gorgeous that when he has clothes on. His legs are incredibly long and look smooth. His stomach is nice and toned, not overtly muscled. And judging by his muscular legs and arms, Blaine can tell that he dances. Blaine's seen many pictures of male ballet dancers with body types close to Kurt's. but the feature that Blaine finds himself staring openly at is Kurt's ass. His nice, pert, ass.

And just like that the sexual thoughts are rushing back, and all Blaine is thinking is how nice it would be to run his hands over the globes of Kurt's ass. He can't stop wondering if Kurt's ass is the same creamy white color as the rest of his body is. He wants to nip at them and do so many things to Kurt's ass that would probably get him arrested, and god he really needs to stop objectifying Kurt.

After one final look, Blaine tears his eyes away from Kurt's ass, ignoring his present erection and slipping into his uniform. He gels his unruly hair as fast as physically possible and races down the stairs, walking into the kitchen and finding his parents in the middle of finishing their breakfast.

"Good morning," Eve greets, smiling and pushing a plate of food towards Blaine. "Have some eggs."

Blaine sits down, and starts eating nervously, his cock still half hard, and he wishes that he wouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him. He was doing so good with not thinking about Kurt, but then that boy had to go on tempting Blaine with his perfect, perfect ass.

"Blaine, slow down. You're going to burn your tongue," Michael warns, looking at Blaine over his newspaper.

"Sorry," Blaine murmurs. "Hungry."

Michael chuckles and goes back to his newspaper for another five minutes before he stands up, clearing his plate from the table.

"I'm off," he says, pressing a kiss to Eve's cheek. "I'll see you guys when I get home." And with that he's gone, leaving Blaine and Eve in the kitchen.

"Blaine, I have a meeting with some parents after school today, so I'll be late. You can order Chinese if you want. I don't really want to cook and I know you basically cooked dinner yesterday," Eve announces, loading the dishwasher. Blaine nods mutely, taking another bite of his food.

"Okay, when you're done, load your dish into the dishwasher," Eve says, leaning over to give Blaine a sloppy kiss on the forehead. "Have a great day today, honey."

"Thanks mom," Blaine smiles, waving his mother off. "Go, you're going to be late for work."

"A teacher is never late. The students are late," Eve defends, and Blaine giggles, throwing his napkin at her.

"They're first graders, mother. They're not going to be late," he argues. "Their parents are not going to allow them to be late."

"Whatever," Eve says, sticking her tongue out, and Blaine glares at her. "Alright, I'm off." She walks out, and Blaine is left by himself.

He finishes his breakfast, places his plate in the dishwasher and walks to his father's study to grab his bag from where he left it last night. He walks out of the house, locks it and makes his way to his car, turning to look around at the neighborhood.

When he gets to his car he sees Kurt walk out of his house and to his own car, a black Lincoln Navigator, clad in an amazing outfit and his hair impeccable. Blaine stares at him, noting that he has a small glint of sadness in his eyes.

Kurt looks up and his gaze meets Blaine's, and oh god, Blaine can't even focus on anything else because Kurt's looking at him. He's actually looking at him.

Kurt smiles at him tentatively and Blaine smiles back at him. Kurt remains smiling as he climbs into his navigator and Blaine stares after him, what feels like butterflies flooding his stomach. He doesn't know why, but that one look sent a warm feeling through his veins. Blaine almost feels like he does when he has a crush on a boy.

Throughout the entire day Blaine thinks about the look Kurt gave him. Clearly he smiled at him, it wasn't an overtly happy smile, but it was friendly. And god he'll take friendly right now. When Blaine gets home he goes into the kitchen, still fixated on Kurt's smile. His small, adorable smile, that while cute, was still a bit sad. And Blaine can't help but wonder why? Why did Kurt's eyes hold so much sadness?

Blaine ponders on that thought for a full hour, which he spent pacing around the house, ordering Chinese food, and making a pitcher of lemonade.

Before he can start to eat he hears the doorbell ring. Curious, because nobody in the neighborhood knows them yet and he just got his food delivered.

Blaine opens the door and comes face to face with none other than Kurt. He's standing in front of Blaine, holding out what looks like a pie and he's flashing a warm smile.

"Hi," he chirps, bouncing up on his feet slightly.

"Hi," Blaine replies dumbly, blinking rapidly to make sure that Kurt really is here.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, I live next door and I realized this morning when I saw you that I haven't been over to introduce myself," Kurt says, balancing the pie on one hand and holding the other out to Blaine. Blaine takes it, shaking it slightly. "I brought over pie because I was told that that's what neighbors do. It's cherry so. I made it last night and I was planning on coming over with my parents, but they're working. The curiosity was killing me so I hope you don't mind that it's only me."

"Oh, of course not," Blaine says, taking the pie from Kurt's hand. "I'm Blaine, by the way. Anderson. Blaine Anderson." God, why does his voice have to shake so damn much?

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt says, grinning widely. The two boys stand awkwardly at the doorstep, and Blaine wants to say something so that Kurt won't go, but then again he knows that whatever is going to come out of his mouth is sure to embarrass him. "I should go. I just wanted to say hi, and welcome to the neighborhood." Kurt makes to turn away and Blaine doesn't know what possesses him to stop him. He's not letting Kurt get away that easy.

"Wait." Kurt turns around, looking at Blaine with an expectant expression "Uhm, do you want to come in for a glass of lemonade? I…I could use some company, and you seem like a nice guy. Oh god, that sounded completely creepy."

Kurt laughs, and Blaine swears it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. "No, it's fine. I would love to come in. As long as you feed me, too," he teases, and Blaine chuckles nervously, moving off to the side to let Kurt pass through.

"Yeah. Do you mind Chinese food? I always order more than enough and I don't think my mom will mind if I share," Blaine says, leading Kurt into the kitchen.

Kurt giggles, looking around the house. "No, I don't mind. Thank you for offering," he says, and Blaine notices that he's walking dangerously close behind him. "I really like your décor," Kurt comments, and Blaine smiles.

"Thanks. My mom decorated the house. She really likes doing the interior design thing."

"It shows. Your house is really beautiful," Kurt compliments.

"Tell that to my mom," Blaine teases, and Kurt giggles. Blaine is never going to get enough of that sound. He doesn't want to.

"If I meet her I will definitely let her know," Kurt assures him, and now it's Blaine's turn to laugh.

The pair make it to the kitchen, when the island is full of Chinese take out containers.

"Okay, let me get you a plate and you can choose what you want. You can sit down if you like," Blaine offers kindly, and Kurt takes a seat at the small table, crossing his legs.

"Is it going to get old if I compliment every room I enter?" he asks, and Blaine chuckles, grabbing a plate and glass for both of them.

"Not at all. I'm flattered actually."

"Your mom has really good taste."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine says, blushing slightly. He places the plate down in front of Kurt and gestures for him to start serving himself.

"So, Blaine, where do you go to school? Obviously not McKinley because I was searching for you all day today and my search proved fruitless," Kurt states, serving himself a small portion of each item of food.

Blaine's breathing stutters for a split second. Kurt was looking for him? He was searching for him at his school and he came over because he didn't find Blaine.

"I go to Dalton," Blaine answers calmly, handing Kurt a glass of lemonade.

"Dalton? Isn't that a bit far from here?" Kurt asks, smiling appreciatively.

"It's not so far. We had to move out here because it was closer to his job. I asked to transfer to the closest school around here, but my parents didn't let me," Blaine explains. "Stuff from the past," he whispers afterwards, and Kurt's face softens slightly.

"So…you're a prep school boy," he says instead, the makings of a smirk appearing on his face.

"I'm a prep school boy," Blaine smiles, shrugging slightly.

"So, I don't want to throw the stereotype out there, but that must mean that you're a smart fella."

Blaine laughs loudly, covering his mouth with his hand. "Is that the stereotype?"

"It is to us public school boys."

"Well, I think you'll be satisfied to know that the stereotype is correct. At least in my case."

"Are you one of those kids that love math, and science and strive to get into a good school?" Kurt asks, taking a bite of a piece of broccoli daintily.

"Don't you strive to get into a good college?" Blaine throws back, sipping at his lemonade.

"Of course, but we're not talking about me, Blaine. We're talking about you," Kurt replies, and Blaine is amazed at how much sass his voice has. He's also amazed that Kurt is being so carefree with someone who he just met. Blaine is over here practically sweating his ass off because the boy from next door is finally here. In the flesh. Talking to him about school and complimenting his house.

"Well, if you're asking me if I'm a nerd, then the answer is yes," Blaine replies, and pulls his glasses out of his cardigan pocket to confirm it.

"Oh, you have the glasses and everything," Kurt teases, giggling lightly into his lemonade.

Blaine shrugs, smiling at the giggling boy. He's so surprised at how easy having a conversation with Kurt is. Whenever Blaine thought about his first meeting with Kurt he never imagined that it would be so…_easy_. He imagined it to be difficult to get Kurt to talk to him, and now that it's happening, Blaine loves how damn effortless it all is.

"So how about you? Are you a smart kid? Are you a punk?" Blaine asks, and Kurt giggles hysterically, covering his mouth to stop food from coming out.

"Yeah, look at me. Do I look like a punk to you?" he asks, hiccupping between giggles.

"For all I know you could be," Blaine states. He knows that a punk is the furthest thing that Kurt is, but it's so fun to tease him.

"Well I would be a horrible punk because I have no tattoos or piercings. Drinking is not something I even like and I would never smoke. I mean emphysema wouldn't really be a good look for me."

"Then tell me who you are."

Kurt looks at Blaine diffidently for a second. Almost as if he's ashamed of what he has to say, and Blaine's hit with the urge to just reach out and hold his hand, and tell him that it's okay. He's not going to get judged here.

"I'm a musical theatre nerd," he whispers, flinching slightly.

"So? That's not a bad thing," Blaine says, and Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. "Wow you seem relieved."

"Well, not everybody in Lima likes theatre geeks," Kurt replies, pushing his plate away.

"I've always said that people in this state are idiots," Blaine says, hoping that this statement cheers Kurt up a bit. It does, seeing as Kurt smiles at him.

"They are," he concurs. "I just really like show tunes. I like to sing too."

"You sing?" Blaine asks, his eyes lighting up.

"I do. Quite spectacularly, if I do say so myself," Kurt replies smugly.

"What's your range?"

"I'm a countertenor."

Blaine drops his chopsticks in shock, his mouth hanging open, and Kurt looks at him, not really sure whether to run away or stay put.

"You're a countertenor?" Blaine asks. He needs to hear it again to make sure he didn't mishear Kurt.

"Yeah…why is that a bad thing?" Kurt asks nervously, and Blaine shakes his head. So hard that he almost looks like a puppy trying to get water off of his coat.

"No, that is not a bad thing. Wow, Kurt. A countertenor. I never thought I would meet one."

"I am pretty rare," Kurt jokes, and Blaine laughs. A little more loudly than was necessary. "Do you sing?"

Blaine nods, bending down to pick his chopsticks off of the floor.

"I do. I'm kind of the lead singer of our glee club."

"Wow. A lead singer."

"How about you?" Blaine asks. "I'm certain that being a countertenor guarantees you all of the solos."

Kurt squirms awkwardly in his seat, letting Blaine know that he's touched on a sour subject.

"Oh…oh. Uhm. I'm sorry," Blaine apologizes immediately.

"No, it's okay. I get to sing solos, just…not so much. I'm fine with it. I don't really care," he says, and Blaine can't help but notice the way his voice breaks slightly at the end of the sentence.

"No, you're not," he says. "If you were okay with it, you wouldn't look so sad."

Kurt looks up at Blaine. His eyes a little watery, and Blaine starts to regret saying anything at all. He's only known Kurt for less than half an hour. Who's he to have any input on his life?

"Do I really look sad?" Kurt asks, his voice small and fragile, and Blaine's heart breaks at how vulnerable he sounds.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. Let's just…let's just drop it, okay? I never meant to upset you."

"No. it's okay. I…I don't like having little or no solos in Glee club. I don't like getting bullied almost everyday." Kurt claps his hand to his mouth, his eyes all of a sudden wide and alert, as if he didn't mean to divulge anything other than his problems in Glee club.

"You get bullied?" Blaine asks. He knows he shouldn't pry, but he can't stop himself. All of the questions are coming out of his mouth like word vomit.

"It's nothing. Blaine, I…I should go." Kurt makes to get up, but Blaine is quicker. He stands up and steps in front of Kurt, cutting off his path.

"No, Kurt. No, I…it's okay. You can talk to me. I…I'll listen if you want me to listen. I know that we just met, but I can be someone who'll listen you," Blaine says, wanting for Kurt to sit back down desperately.

Kurt bites his lower lip for a long minute before he sits back down, although his posture is completely different from when he first sat down. Instead of being relaxed and comfortable, his back was stiff and taut.

"Okay. I…I'll talk to you," he murmurs, and Blaine doesn't even care that he's just met Kurt, he reaches out and takes his hand, and is shocked when Kurt clutches back almost desperately.

"It's okay," Blaine urges, and Kurt looks up at him, his big blue eyes wide and watery.

"I'm gay," he starts, and Blaine can't even be happy that Kurt is gay right now, when he looks so small and vulnerable. "I…I know it's kind of a random thing to say, but it's actually why I get bullied. I get pushed into lockers and get vulgar things yelled at me, and no one seems to notice. I mean my friends they seem like they care, but I know they think that my problems are minute to their own."

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand reassuringly. He knows the feeling of yelling out for help and having nobody reach out to aid him. Before Dalton, Blaine attended public school, and he was out and proud, just like he is at Dalton. But the difference between a public school and Dalton is that people in public school were vicious. They prey on the weak and innocent like Blaine. Blaine's old bullies used to lock him in closets, shove him into the pool, tag his locker, and call him horrible names. He had kept it all in, not wanting to alarm his parents.

But the final straw was when he and his friend Dylan, the only other out and proud boy in his school, attended the Sadie Hawkins Dance together. The dance itself was fun. Blaine danced with Dylan, drank punch and even got a peck on the cheek. But when he and Dylan were waiting for Blaine's dad to pick them up, three boys came out and beat them up. No because Blaine and Dylan harassed them or anything, but because they looked 'faggy'.

Blaine's parents had pulled him out of school the next day and by Monday he was already a student at Dalton, and the last he heard from Dylan was that he and his family had moved to Chicago.

Blaine was relieved that he didn't have to go to that school, but he also felt ashamed. He ran away and to him that was the most cowardly, gutless thing he could have done. He regrets it to this day, and that's not to say that he isn't grateful for Dalton. No, without Dalton he wouldn't be the person he is today. He regrets running away because he didn't stand up to the bullies. He would have loved to persevere and come out of it looking like the better man, but no. He ran away, and no matter what his parents say, Blaine will always be a coward because of it.

"I know how you feel," Blaine confesses, and Kurt looks up at him. "I know it sucks. I…I went through some bullying at my old school. And when the going got tough, I ran. I was a coward, and I ran."

"How can you call yourself a coward, Blaine? You did the smart thing, you got away," Kurt murmurs, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine shakes his head hotly, and Kurt shakes his own back, squeezing Blaine's hand roughly, almost as if chastising him for confessing that he was a coward. Which he is.

"Blaine, stop it," Kurt snaps, and Blaine is surprised to see his deep blue eyes full of anger. "You are not a coward. Far from it. You actually are more brave that I am." Blaine snorts lightly, and Kurt nods. "Yes you are. Blaine, you refused to be bullied. You ran, yes, but you ran for your life. I don't tell anybody that I'm being tormented a school. I am miserable, Blaine. I get pushed into lockers and slushied, and I get ignored by everybody. Everybody thinks that I'm okay, when really I'm broken inside and I know that I put on a strong façade, but that is all bullshit. It's bullshit and I hate it.

"I hate not being able to walk through my school without having a constant fear that someone is going to come up behind me and throw me into a locker. I hate having to constantly carry a spare change of clothes with me. And I hate having to lie to my father because I'm scared that he'll stress himself out so much that his heart stops," Kurt nearly yells, and Blaine's face crumples just looking at him. Clearly he's not the strong boy Blaine thought he was, but instead he's this small boy. Innocent and defenseless, and completely undeserving of everything he's put through.

Blaine wants to comfort him. He just wants to take him into his arms and hold him and tell him that it's alright. That it's going to be okay, but he finds himself frozen. The only thing he can do is just hold Kurt's hand right now, and that isn't enough.

"All I want is to go away. Get far from here, but I can't. I'm too much of a coward to bring it up to anybody. You are not a coward, Blaine. I am."

Blaine glances at Kurt, his beautiful face streaked with tears, and Blaine wonders how he can do it? How he can survive at his school, where the bullying is clearly severe enough for him to be breaking down in front of Blaine? Who's a complete stranger, basically.

He doesn't really know what to say, but he has to say something. He can't just sit here doing nothing while Kurt has a complete meltdown.

"Kurt, I…" Blaine is finding himself at a loss of words. Something that he never imagined he'd do. Nothing is coming to mind, and he hates it. He hates it that he can't seem to say anything. Instead of remaining quiet, Blaine releases Kurt's hand, stands up and pulls Kurt up, ignoring Kurt's surprised squeak and brings him in for a hug. He knows that he's crossing major boundaries, but it's the only thing he can think to do, and it's something that Kurt so desperately needs right now.

Kurt stiffens slightly before relaxing into Blaine's embrace, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and burying his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine leans his cheek on the top of Kurt's head, breathing him in. The smell of vanilla and jasmine overtaking his senses.

The pair don't speak for a full five minutes, and it's completely fine. Blaine just lets Kurt cry it all out, knowing that it's what he really needs right now. It's what his mother did when Blaine came to her the night after his attack. He had refused to talk to her, but his mother didn't let him go back to his room, instead she wrapped her arms around him and let him cry it all out. They didn't speak the entire night, but Blaine had felt a lot better.

After another short while, Blaine gently guides Kurt to the living room, to the couch so they can sit down. And once they're seated, Kurt pulls back, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his sweater.

"Blaine," he whispers, his voice hoarse from crying. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Blaine asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I just met you, and I'm weeping on your shoulder. I…I feel bad," Kurt confesses, pulling away completely to sit at the edge of the sofa. Blaine finds himself wanting to pull Kurt back into his embrace, suddenly feeling cold without his warm body close to his, but that hug was only supposed to be to comfort Kurt. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Don't feel bad, Kurt. I told you I would listen right? And sometimes listening comes with tears. I am sorry for what happens to you. I can tell you're a nice kid and you don't deserve any of the bullying."

Kurt releases a watery chuckle. "If only you could tell that to the kids at my school."

"They're idiots, Kurt. You're clearly special. I know I just met you, but I can tell that you're a remarkable kid," Blaine says, and Kurt smiles, albeit reluctantly, but he smiles. He bites his lower lip slightly, his eyebrows knitting together as he thinks about something. Before Blaine can ask what's on his mind, Kurt slides over and settles himself in Blaine's arms again, catching Blaine off guard.

"I…do you mind? I just…I don't get a lot of hugs and sometimes a hug is the most comforting thing in the world," Kurt says, noticing that Blaine's stiffened and his face is surprised. "I'm sorry, I can go away…"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupts him, sliding his arms around Kurt's body again, his heart leaping for joy. "I don't mind. I'll hug you if you want me to hug you."

Kurt smiles, and lays his head on Blaine's chest. The position is a little bit too intimate for the situation, but Blaine knows that it's helping. He doesn't even care that he's laying here with Kurt, the object of his affection. He's here to comfort Kurt right now. This has nothing to do with him.

"I know that this is completely inappropriate, but this is nice," Kurt says, and Blaine chuckles.

"Mmm, I have always said that my hugs are magical," he teases, and Kurt giggles wildly.

"I can see that. They're making me feel a lot better."

Blaine smiles, squeezing his arms around Kurt a little tighter.

"So Blaine, are you a senior?" Kurt asks, trying to get as far away from the previous subject as possible.

"Yes I am," Blaine answers. "How about you?"

"Mhm. Have you started applying to colleges?" Kurt asks, leaning his face up slightly to give Blaine his full attention.

"Yeah, I've done a few applications so far. I have like twenty more to get through though."

Kurt's eyes widen marginally. "Twenty? Someone's an overachiever."

"I am not. I just want to have a good chance at getting into a good school," Blaine whispers, his hands rubbing at Kurt's back without even realizing he's doing it.

"Yeah, and there's nothing wrong with having backups. It's just…twenty applications. Isn't that expensive?" Kurt retorts, sighing a little at Blaine's touch, and Blaine's heart soars at that little sound. He knows that Kurt probably isn't taking it the same way Blaine is, but he'll get what he can right now.

"My parents let me spend what I need for applications. They say that they're spending the money on something worthwhile, so they don't really mind."

"Wow, your parents must really want you to get into a good school," Kurt notes, smiling appreciatively.

"Yeah. They're awesome. Money isn't really a big issue to them. I consider myself really lucky."

Kurt smiles, pressing his face in to Blaine's side a little before pulling away, sitting up on the couch again, although this time he doesn't put so much space between himself and Blaine.

"Thank you for the hug," he says earnestly. "I…I didn't know how much I needed that."

Blaine smiles, nodding slightly. "Yeah. Anytime," he says before he has a chance to think about what he's saying. Did he just offer to be Kurt's hugging buddy?

"I guess this means that we've become friends," Kurt chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "At least I hope that that's what it means."

Blaine smiles widely, letting Kurt know that that's exactly what it means. He can't help but feel disappointed by the usage of the word friend, but hell, he'll take what he can take right now. And being friends with Kurt is a phenomenal idea.

"Good," Kurt replies happily, reaching out to grab Blaine's hand and squeeze it slightly before letting go. "I…I should really get home, but I don't want to. I want to get to know you more, new friend."

Blaine giggles at that. God, Kurt is so freaking cute.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Blaine asks energetically, and that's all Kurt needs to start probing him for information. He asks Blaine about his parents, his schoolwork, his hobbies, but he stays clear from Blaine's bullying past. And Blaine is grateful for that. He really doesn't want there to be another crying fest today, so he's glad that Kurt isn't broaching the topic of his past.

Throughout their entire conversation, Blaine is shocked to learn that he has a lot in common with Kurt. They both like Broadway musicals. They both have the same taste in movies, and music, and men apparently. Blaine did reveal that he was gay early on in their conversation and that only spurred Kurt on to ask more questions, asking about his celebrity crushes and whatnot.

They were in a rigorous argument about who deserves to win People's Sexiest Man Alive award this year when Eve walks into the house making her way into the living room to find the two boys deep in discussion, Blaine's face slightly red, and Kurt on the verge of laughter.

"No, but Ryan Gosling is the sexiest ever, he's totally going to win. Did you see Crazy, Stupid, Love? Emma Stone said it best he looks like he's photoshopped, but in the best way possible " Kurt says, biting his lip, but Blaine shakes his head.

"Nu-uh, I mean have you seen Bradley Cooper this year? He's going to take it. Ryan's hot and all, but it's Bradley's year. His abs are amazing enough to carry him to the finish line."

"Ryan Gosling has great abs too. Once again did you see Crazy, Stupid, Love?"

"Uhm hi boys," Eve says, making her presence known. "Blaine, I didn't know you had a guest."

Blaine perks up, standing up and bringing Kurt up with him. "Oh, mom, this is Kurt. He's our next door neighbor. He dropped by to drop off a pie," he smiles enthusiastically.

Eve's face lights up when she hears Kurt's name, and Blaine finds himself praying that she does not ask if this is the Kurt from the supermarket, because Blaine might actually kill his mother. And he quite likes his mother.

"And I can see you two decided to chat like a pair of old ladies," Eve jokes instead, extending her hand. "Hi, Kurt. I'm Eve Anderson, it's lovely to meet you."

"It's great to meet you Mrs. Anderson," Kurt says, shaking Eve's hand. "And can I just say that your house is lovely."

"Aww, thank you, Kurt. I did try," Eve says, smiling widely. "Well, I can see that you two were in a deep argument so I'll just get out of your hair. Blaine, did you order food?"

"Yeah, mother it's in the kitchen," Blaine says, sitting back down and signaling for Kurt to do the same thing.

"Did you offer Kurt some?" Eve asks curiously, already giving Blaine her critical look.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt replies before Blaine can say anything. "Blaine and I ate a little while ago."

"Good. I was worried for a minute that Blaine had forgotten his manners and completely left you to starve."

"Oh, no, no, no. Blaine was being a perfect gentleman," Kurt says, smiling over at Blaine.

"Evelyn, go eat," Blaine orders, and Eve rolls her eyes at him.

"That's not my name, Blaine," she says and makes her way into the kitchen, looking back at Blaine and glancing pointedly at Kurt. Blaine glares at her, and Eve chuckles before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Oh, and Blaine, thank you for cleaning up the dishes!" she calls out.

"Sorry!" Blaine yells back. "Well, that's my mom," he says, sighing heavily.

"I think she's lovely," Kurt replies, smiling softly.

"She's crazy that's what she is," Blaine says, though he says it with a loving tone.

"She's awesome," Kurt retorts playfully.

"Is your mom just as zany as mine is?"

Kurt's smile fades, and his eyes go watery again, and fuck, Blaine messed up again.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," he apologizes, not really knowing what he's apologizing for.

"No, it's okay. I…my mom is really a sore subject for me," Kurt says, wiping the corner of his eyes rapidly.

"Did she and your dad divorce or something?"

"No, uhm…she's…she passed away when I was eight."

Blaine freezes, feeling like a complete asshole again. "Oh, Kurt. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kurt deadpans, chewing on his lower lip. "I…I'm sorry, I thought we were supposed to be past all of the sad subjects for today."

"We are," Blaine says immediately. "I'm sorry. Let's talk about my wacky mother some more. Or we can talk about musicals."

"Musicals," Kurt cries excitedly.

Blaine grins and the pair delve into a deep conversation about their favorite musicals, and Kurt lets it slip that he got to sing Wicked in Glee Club.

"Really?" Blaine asks, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Mhm, well it was more of an audition song, but point is I got to sing 'Defying Gravity.'"

"Wow. Isn't that like a difficult song?"

"Did you not hear what range I am?" Kurt asks, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "I can nail that song easy."

Blaine laughs, digging his heels into the soft couch cushion. "I would kill to hear you sing," he states, looking at Kurt dreamily.

"You should come to our invitational then. I have a solo. Well, I hope I have a solo. I'm auditioning tomorrow," Kurt says, smiling widely.

"I would love to go to your invitational. When is it?"

"Next Friday."

"Awesome. I'm there," Blaine grins, and Kurt returns his smile. The pair dive back to their conversation until his dad slamming the front door pulls their attention elsewhere.

"Dad?" Blaine asks, and Michael's annoyed huff answers back. He walks into the living room, his face fixed in an angry frown, and looks about ready to rage when he notices that Blaine's not alone.

"Hi dad, uhm…we kind of have company," Blaine says, and Kurt waves awkwardly.

"Oh." And just like that, Michael's anger seems to have faded, and he puts his friendly face back on. "Hello, sorry about that, I wasn't expecting company. Michael Anderson." He holds his hand out and Kurt tentatively takes it, smiling a little uncomfortably.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Dad, Kurt lives next door," Blaine puts in, and Michael's face changes to realization when Blaine says that.

"Oh. Oh, hi," he says and shakes Kurt's hand a little vigorously. "Are you staying for dinner, Kurt?"

"We already ate, dad," Blaine says.

"Oh, you did. Uhm, well then this is awkward. Uhm, I think your mother is calling me." Michael walks away and Blaine stares at him, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Why are my parents so weird tonight?" he asks himself and Kurt starts to giggle uncontrollably behind his hand.

"I think your parents are awesome," he says, and Blaine shakes his head.

Kurt giggles and glances at the clock on the mantle. "Oh my gosh, what time is it? I should really go. I have a lot of homework to do."

"Oh. Okay," Blaine replies, a little glumly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt asks hopefully, and Blaine perks up again.

"Yeah. You know where I live," he jokes.

Kurt smiles, and pulls his phone out. "Here." He hands it over to Blaine, who looks at it briefly before realizing that he's supposed to put his number in it.

"Now hand my yours," Kurt orders, and Blaine gives him his own phone.

When he give it back Blaine looks through his contacts and finds Kurt's name nestled in with the other K's; a small happy face next to it.

"Don't be afraid to use it, okay?" Kurt says, and Blaine nods understandingly.

They stand awkwardly and Blaine figures he should walk him out.

"Let me walk you out."

"Wait, can I…can I say goodbye to your parents?" Kurt asks, twisting the material of his sweater in his hands nervously.

"Sure, Kurt. Come on." Blaine leads him back into the kitchen, where his parents are eating silently, Eve still wearing an expression of amusement.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," Kurt says politely, extending his hand to both of them again.

"Oh how nice. Thank you for coming, Kurt," Eve smiles. "And thank you for the pie. Cherry's my favorite." She nods her head at the fridge where she must have put the pie after she got into the kitchen.

"Goodbye, Kurt," Michael replies, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you for having me over." Kurt waves a bit before walking back out, letting Blaine guide him out of the house.

"I'll walk you to your house," Blaine offers, and Kurt smiles, blushing slightly.

"What a gentleman," he says, and now it's Blaine's turn to blush."

"Thank you for the pie and for the company," Blaine says.

"Oh you're welcome. Thank you for the tiny therapy session."

Blaine nods, smiling softly. They reach Kurt's front door and Blaine finds himself feeling glum. He doesn't really want to say goodbye to Kurt just yet, but he knows that they both have to do homework. And besides Kurt said 'see you tomorrow' Blaine'll see him tomorrow.

"Well, this is my stop," Kurt mumbles. "Uhm, would you mind if I hugged you again?"

"Not at all," Blaine replies immediately, his arms already moving to bring Kurt in.

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt breathes, and Blaine's not really sure what he's thanking him for, but he really doesn't care.

Blaine pulls away, smiles softly at Kurt, and starts to turn around. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely," Kurt replies, waving at Blaine enthusiastically. He smiles at Blaine one last time before he turns away and enters his house.

Blaine runs back into his house, ignoring his parents and flying up ton his room to close the blinds before Kurt looks over and immediately regrets his friendship with him. Once the blinds are safely closed and the door is securely locked, Blaine starts jumping around like a tween at a Justin Beiber concert before throwing himself down onto his bed and flailing his legs excitedly.

He just spent the afternoon with one of the greatest, sweetest, most amazing boys on the planet. Sure, they're in the friend zone right now, but Blaine is just glad that Kurt's no longer the mysterious neighbor boy who makes Blaine feel horrible for spying on. Now that he and Kurt have spent time together, Blaine can actually see a relationship with him happening. Maybe not in the immediate future, but someday. A relationship with Kurt is no longer just some fantasy that Blaine's made up in his head because, in his opinion, he and Kurt are quite perfect for each other. They like the same movies, they love Broadway, they sing, they love the same books…etc.

Blaine's not going to make a move now, obviously, no matter how much he thinks he and Kurt are perfect for each other. He knows that Kurt is broken inside and a relationship with him right now is not an option. But that's okay, because Blaine can fix him. He's gone through he same things Kurt has and maybe he can help. God, he wants to help so badly.

Blaine feels his pocket vibrate, and he pulls his phone out, confusion coloring his face.

**1 new message from Kurt :).**

_Thanks for listening to me today, Blaine. _

Blaine grins widely, immediately typing out a message.

_**I'm here to listen to you anytime you want. **_

_:). Thank you…again. I'm sorry I know you're probably doing your homework, I just wanted to say thanks. And goodnight._

Blaine chuckles, and stares at his closed window sadly. If only he could just open it and see Kurt.

_**Goodnight, Kurt 3. **_

Blaine glances down at the typed message, his finger hovering over the send button, before he shakes his head, muttering 'too early.' and typing out a revised message.

_**Goodnight, Kurt :).**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **btw I love how I wrote Kurt in this chapter. I really loved writing him all broken and vulnerable. I know that Klaine already seem very close in this chapter, but that's my intention. I think that after you cry in front of someone and pour your heart out to them, you can hug and be all close.

Anyways, reviews are amour.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **hi guys, I'm back. I finally got my adapter fixed which means that I can write again. Yay.

**Oh and by the way I replaced this chapter with the note I had posted so if you get a notification saying that I posted two chapters then that's false.**

* * *

><p>Blaine wakes up the next morning, hugging a pillow to his body, a huge grin on his face. The memories of yesterday still fresh in his mind.<p>

He dreamt of Kurt once again last night, but it was merely his brain replaying the events of yesterday. The easy conversation and those two amazing hugs.

He flips over to grab his phone from his nightstand and finds an unopened message from Kurt.

_Good morning, you. :). _

Blaine smiles softly, resisting the urge to flail his limbs again and instead gets up off of bed and types an answer as he makes his way to his bathroom.

_**Good morning, Kurt**_.

It's simple, but what else is Blaine supposed to say? Oh hey, good morning. I dreamt about you last night and I am getting the urge to open my blinds so I can look at you.

Blaine leaves his phone on the counter while he showers and changes and by then he has three messages, all from Kurt, and no force on earth can wipe the smile form his face.

_I know I texted pretty early, but I wanted to catch you before you went to school. _

_Hey, do you think I can stop by after school today? I need some help with my calculus and since you're the nerd stereotype, I was wondering if you were any good at it. _

_I say nerd stereotype in the nicest way possible. :)._

Wrinkles be damned, Blaine tosses himself onto his bed, just like last night, and just like last night starts flailing his legs wildly.

Kurt's coming over. It's for a study date, but he's coming over and it's going to be another opportunity for Blaine to get to know him better, and that's really all he wants right now.

His phone vibrates again and Blaine realizes that he never really replied to Kurt's other three messages.

_Blaine?_

Blaine immediately types something back, kicking himself for celebrating too early.

_**Sorry, I was showering. Of course you can come over today. Same time as yesterday? **_

_Great! _

It's amazing how one small word can make Blaine's insides flutter around wildly, almost as if they're dancing. Blaine sort of feels like dancing right now, but he doesn't really think it's a good idea.

Blaine grabs his bag and heads down to the kitchen, texting Kurt all the way there. It's a Wednesday and he knows that his mom has early morning meetings today so he's not that surprised to find the kitchen deserted, a small note on the fridge just like every single Wednesday.

Blaine sighs, grabbing a granola bar to munch on since he doesn't really want to make a mess. He glances at the clock and even though he woke up with enough time to do his morning routine, the time eventually got away from him and he's supposed to leave now if he wants to make it to Dalton on time.

He pockets his phone, grabs his keys from the hook, and walks out of the house, locking the door on his way out.

He feels his phone vibrate, and he remembers that he didn't reply to Kurt's last message in his haste to exit his house on time.

_You should slow down before you trip on a pebble._

Blaine furrows his eyebrows and looks around, expecting to find Kurt walking to his car, but all he sees is the beautiful neighborhood, and the people either rushing off to work or school, but no sign of the beautiful blue eyed boy from next door.

_**Okay, are you a ghost or something? **_

_I'm looking at you through my living room window. Wait up for me okay?_

Blaine knows that he can't afford to waste time. He knows that he shouldn't have nodded, but he just can't refuse Kurt no matter how hard he tries.

They've only been friends for a day and already Blaine can feel himself being wrapped around Kurt's finger. And he's not really sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

Luckily Blaine doesn't really have to wait long before Kurt comes out of his house, looking practically perfect. Really, how the hell does he look so perfect in the morning? Blaine is lucky he remembers to gel his hair in the morning, and here Kurt is looking like Marc Jacobs' poster boy.

"Hey," Kurt greets, smiling widely.

"Good morning," Blaine grins, hoping that his voice didn't sound too rushed. He really is in a bit of a time crunch.

"In a hurry?' Kurt asks, taking in the way Blaine is biting his lip and tapping his foot anxiously.

"No, of course not," Blaine says, trying to stop his jittery tapping, something he does when he's in a hurry but someone's holding him up. He usually finds himself doing this with his mom.

"Really? Why are you tapping your foot then?" Kurt asks skeptically, smirking widely.

Blaine ceases his tapping and blushes lightly. "Sorry."

"No, no. Blaine, if I'm making you late just tell me-"

"You're making me late," Blaine blurts out, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth. "Oh my god."

He really didn't mean to blurt that out, but it's true. Blaine's just been too much of a polite guy to mention anything.

He's certain that Kurt's going to yell at him or maybe slap him for being rude, but instead Kurt throws his head back and laughs boisterously, pushing Blaine towards his car.

"Blaine, get your ass to school. You don't have to wait for me."

"But I wanted to," Blaine murmurs, much too low for Kurt to hear.

"Get to school. I'll see you later, okay?' Kurt says, moving to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck, bringing him in for a warm hug. Blaine shivers slightly before reciprocating the affection, squeezing lightly and inhaling Kurt's scent before letting go.

"Go on, get," Kurt mutters playfully, pushing Blaine one final time and moving away to his own car.

"I'll see you later?" Blaine asks, smiling softly and Kurt merely smiles back and gets into his car, leaving Blaine standing there, a bewildered expression on his face.

His phone buzzes in his hand and Blaine nearly drops it in his haste to see the message.

_Yes, I'll see you later. Now, get your butt to school, Blaine._

Blaine looks up and sees Kurt looking at him from the inside of his car, grin still in place.

"Go to school," he mouths, and Blaine grins back, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out excitedly. God, he's acting like a child.

His phone buzzes again and it's no surprise that it's Kurt again.

_Blaine, I swear to god if you're late to school, I will pummel you and I know I just met you, but I will not hesitate to kick you._

Blaine giggles, actually giggles. He figures he can go a little bit over the speed limit. He just wants to stand here and stare at Kurt's message, grinning like a madman.

A loud honk pulls Blaine out of his daydream and he looks up to see Kurt's face, slightly angry.

"I'm going!" Blaine calls out, getting into his car. He unlocks his phone and tupes out a quick message to Kurt.

_**Are you going to follow me to school?**_

_If I have to_

Oh god, he's so cute. Blaine can't believe that Kurt's even real right now.

_**Go to school Kurt.**_

_You go first._

Blaine simply smiles and starts his car. He looks into his rearview mirror and sees Kurt's navigator zooming in the other direction.

He sighs a little sadly, puts his car in drive, and begins the long trek to Dalton.

* * *

><p>"So you look a hell of a lot happier," Wes comments, taking a seat across from Blaine at lunch time.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine says coyly, popping a chicken nugget into his mouth.

"No, no, no, you look different," Wes continues, and Blaine merely shrugs.

Wes huffs out annoyingly and digs into his food.

"I will find out," he vows.

Blaine smiles reaching over to pick his fork up when his phone buzzes.

Wes lifts his head up, glancing at Blaine curiously as he reads Kurt's text.

_Help, the cafeteria is serving questionable meat and I'm starving . _

Blaine giggles, typing out a quick response.

_**I'll send you one of my nuggets if you want.**_

"Who is it?" Wes asks, when Blaine puts his phone back down on the table.

"None of your business," Blaine replies, and his phone buzzes again. Wes reaches out and snatches it quickly, holding it away from Blaine's grabby hands.

"'I turn my nose up in distaste at your nuggets,'" he reads out loud, his smirk growing brighter, and Blaine is fighting the urge to throw his apple at him.

"Wes, give it back!" he cries desperately, and Wes holds it further away from Blaine realization crossing his features as he sees the name of the sender.

"Kurt…this is that boy you're stalking!" he calls out, and Blaine actually throws himself over the table, grabbing his phone and getting some mashed potatoes on his uniform shirt in the process.

"Jesus, be any louder, I dare you," he spits out, glaring at his best friend briefly before typing out a message.

_**But these are actually really good. They do come from a prep school after all ;).**_

"Are you sexting him?" Wes questions, bouncing on his seat to try and look over at the screen.

Blaine blushes deeply. No, why would Blaine sext Kurt? No. he doesn't even know how he would go about to doing that.

"Stop it, Wes," he groans, his face growing hot, and he knows that he probably looks like a tomato right now.

"Alright, alright, geez. You know I'm just joshing you," Wes says, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Well I don't appreciate it," Blaine grumbles, but his frown immediately fades when his phone buzzes again.

_Well that does help a little bit. And I'd take that over whatever I'm being fed here._

Blaine chuckles, biting his lower lip while his fingers type.

_**I'm sorry about your troubles :(. I'll sneak you some nuggets for this afternoon.**_

"Wow, you've got it bad for this boy," Wes states, glancing at Blaine.

"What? No," Blaine denies even though his phone dart to his phone excitedly when he hears it vibrate.

"Blaine, are you really going to lie to me?" Wes says, smirking as Blaine grabs his phone.

_But they'll be cold. *pouts* I'll tell you what we can cook. Something to make up for my horrible lunch :)._

Blaine stifles a grin. Cooking with Kurt. That idea is both amazing and scary.

It's not that Blaine doesn't want to cook with Kurt. It's just that cooking is something couples like to do. Or people who've been friends longer than a day.

_Does that sound like a good idea?_

_**Yes, it sounds great**_.

Yeah, Blaine decides. He'll cook with Kurt. It doesn't have to be such a couply thing if he doesn't want it to be.

"So did you decide to have sex?" Wes asks, and Blaine knows that he just loves to piss him off.

"Wesley!" Blaine groans, blushing a deeper shade of red. Sure he thinks about sex…a lot. He is a teenage boy after all, but actually thinking about having sex with Kurt, who's not just the sexy boy next door, but his friend now. It was easy to think about Kurt in that way when he was still anonymous to Blaine, but now, it feels wrong to think about him like that. He does want to get there with Kurt, but not right now.

He's just not ready to have sex with Kurt, but with anybody. Sex is still pretty scary for him. He's done his research, just like he's told his dad, but just because he researched sex doesn't mean he's ready to have it. Blaine knows that he's not the type of guy to sleep around. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind once. Blaine wants to have sex with a person he's emotionally connected to. He wants sex to be something that he and his partner can use to be closer to each other. He wants it to be with somebody who he feels that spark for. And he's not even sure that it may be Kurt, to be completely honest. Sure he likes him, but it can be a crush. Blaine and Kurt may be destined to be only friends, and that scares Blaine. He wants it to be Kurt. He really wants it to be, but he's not going to know if Kurt's the one right at this moment.

"Blaine?" Wes says, knocking Blaine out of his reverie. He's been daydreaming a lot today, what is wrong with him?

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine says, though his squeaky voice gives him away. When Blaine thinks about sex his voice goes all high and squeaky you'd think he was going through puberty again.

"No you're not. Your voice is going all high and squeaky you sound like Alvin form the chipmunks," Wes comments, and is met by Blaine's disapproving face. "Are you thinking about sex?"

"No!" Blaine cries, his voice betraying him again. Seriously, what is he twelve?

"Sure," Wes says, going back to his food. He knows that Blaine's going to talk. He always does. The thing is that he's going to have to wait for him to speak up, and that's perfectly fine.

"Do you think I'm a prude for not having lost my virginity yet?" And there it is.

"No, of course not," Wes answers, placing his fork back down. "I think it's cool that you're waiting."

"Yeah, sure," Blaine mutters sardonically. "What kind of square is still a virgin at 17?"

"Lots of people. Look Blaine, you're not a square for waiting. Quite the opposite. I know you're not the type of guy to sleep around and I think it's quite awesome that you're sticking to that. You're not a whore, Blaine. Don't get down on yourself because of it," Wes says, reaching out to place his hand over Blaine's own.

"You're right," Blaine sighs. "Sorry. I just…you seem to like having sex…"

Wes ducks his head, blushing lightly.

"I just…am I missing out? What if I don't meet that special guy until I'm in my thirties?"

"You'll find him," Wes assures him. "What about Kurt? You seem to like him a lot."

"Kurt and I've only been friends for a day," Blaine says, shaking his head bashfully.

"So? So you guys start off as friends, maybe that'll turn into a relationship later on down the road. Think about it you and Kurt starting off as friends can be great for your future relationship."

"How do you know that Kurt and I'll be a couple?" Blaine asks curiously. Hell, he doesn't even know if what's going to happen with them in the future, how does Wes?

"I can tell," Wes says confidently. "Look, I've been watching you for the entire period, and every time that phone vibrates you smile so huge I think your face is going to rip in half. If you guys don't get together I will punch you for being an idiot."

Blaine chuckles lightly. Maybe Wes is right. Maybe a friendship is the perfect pathway to a relationship. They can be like Monica and Chandler. Friends first and then they become more than friends. It could work.

"I can tell you already really like him," Wes continues, and Blaine grins widely.

"Yeah, I do. I mean I know I've only known him for a day, but he's really great. Yesterday he stopped by and we talked for hours. He and I have so much in common and…he's just amazing," Blaine says dreamily.

"It's so funny to see you falling for a guy. But remember, friends first."

"Yeah," Blaine sighs a little sadly.

Wes pats Blaine's hand lightly, and gives him a small smile, before pulling away and digging into his food again. Right when he takes a bite of his mashed potatoes the bell rings, signaling the end of the period, and Wes releases a displeased groan.

"Are you kidding me? I just got started eating!" he yells, and half the cafeteria turns to look at him.

"You should have eaten instead of trying to snoop on my messages," Blaine scolds, hooking his bag onto his shoulder and picking his tray to dispose of it in the trash.

"Yeah, whatever," Wes grumbles, wrapping the remaining chicken nuggets on his plate in a napkin. "At least I got a snack to last me through English."

"Your gluttony is the reason why you're going to get detention today," Blaine states, walking toward the exit of the cafeteria, his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Whatever," Wes retorts, walking ahead of him. "I'll see you in calculus," he calls over his shoulder.

Blaine rolls his eyes and walks in the other direction, pulling his phone out of his pocket to reply to Kurt.

_Awesome. Hopefully you can keep up with me in the kitchen. I am quite the cook._

_**So am I, Mr. Hummel. We shall see who's the best.**_

Blaine makes it to the top of the spiral staircase before he receives his next reply, and it actually makes him freeze, frustrated students bumping past him to get to their class.

_Are you insinuating we have a culinary battle, Mr. Anderson?_

_**Yes, yes I am.**_

_Hmmm, alright then you're on. We'll each cook our own meal and see who's is better._

Blaine giggles lightly, ignoring the boys looking at him strangely, and walking off toward the nearest bathroom. He has perfect attendance, and the highest grade of his class. He can afford to be a minute or two late.

_**You're so gonna lose, Hummel.**_

_Highly unlikely. I'm going to beat you. _

_**We'll see. **_

_Yeah, we shall. Listen, Blaine, I gotta go to class. I'll text you after school, okay? _

_**Yeah, okay. Go learn. Lol. **_

_Same to you prep school boy. ;)._

Blaine smiles fondly at the last message. Prep school boy. It's funny how before when his mom called him that it would anger him, but when Kurt said it through text he found it charming.

Sighing softly to himself, he makes to exit the bathroom, his brain already concocting dishes to prepare for this afternoon. He's so distracted that he doesn't notice someone standing right outside the bathroom. Blaine crashes into him and knocks his books to the floor, papers spewing everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Blaine says, bending down to pick them up. He stands back up and comes face to face with Sebastian Smythe, captain of the lacrosse team and resident Dalton academy hunk. Who's also gay. It's not really a secret. Sebastian loves to flaunt the fact that he's gay and can get any boy he so damn well pleases.

He's the type of guy that Blaine can't help but dislike even though he's never officially met him.

"It's okay," Sebastian says coolly, giving Blaine a once over and then grinning at him. Blaine glances at him strangely. Even though he doesn't like the guy, he can't help but stare at his flawless face, blondish hair, and pretty eyes, and hell even his smile is gorgeous. He is a hunk, but even though Sebastian is stupidly pretty, Blaine doesn't even feel a thing towards him.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm late for class," Blaine states, making to move away, but Sebastian reaches out and grabs his hand, keeping Blaine from moving too far. "Can you let go please?"

"What's your name?" Sebastian asks, his stupid smirk still in place.

"Blaine Anderson. Now can you let me go?" Blaine says impatiently, tugging his arm to try to get free.

"Blaine Anderson…hmm…see you around, hot stuff." Sebastian winks and releases Blaine, throwing him a saucy look before going into the bathroom.

Blaine stands rooted to the ground for a minute, his brain trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

A boy just looked at him as if he was…as if he was a piece of meat. he's never been looked at like that and he's not entirely sure if he likes it. He knows that Sebastian has a reputation at this school at being the gay guy who sleeps with anybody he desires, straight or gay, and Blaine doesn't want to be one of those guys he goes after.

Frowning to himself, Blaine decides not to make a big deal of this encounter and after brushing some imaginary dirt off of his blazer rushes off to class, his mind going back to what he was thinking before he ran into Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** yeah. I'm putting Sebastian in here. I just want an excuse to write angst in the future and I feel like having Seb in here is good. I actually really love Sebastian. I also plan on putting Dave in here, but before you guys jump the gun I'm planning on putting him in here as Kurt's friend who occasionally hangs out with him. Nothing romantic is going to go on between Kurtofsky, but I want Dave in her because I really loved how they set up his and Kurt's friendship on the show and I want to expand on that. I blame Andrea (redsolokurt on tumblr) for giving me a lot of Dave feels.

But don't worry, Dave and Kurt will not be involved romantically. I just want to give Kurt a friend who's gay. In my verse, Dave apologized to Kurt and never professed his love for him. I'll explain it later on, but there's a heads up.

I actually really hope that the fact that I'm putting Kurtofsky friendship in here isn't going to discourage you from reading because that'll make me sad.

But anyways review and leave me lovely things, kay?


	6. Chapter 6

It's amazing how nervous a person can get in a matter of two hours. Blaine feels as if his stomach is going to fall out of his ass, and he finds his palms getting sweaty every five minutes. He's so nervous about this afternoon that he can't really concentrate in English. And that's saying something because English is his favorite subject.

When he gets to calculus, his last class of the day, he finds that he's in no better shape than he was an hour ago, and taps his pencil impatiently on his notebook glaring at the clock that was ticking at a sluggish pace, almost as if mocking him.

When the bell rings, Blaine packs his books up hurriedly, informs the mathletes that he won't be able to attend today's meeting due to a family emergency, and runs out of the classroom, hurrying down the pristine halls to his car.

He thanks his lucky stars that there's no Warbler rehearsal today due to his membership with the mathletes because he knows that Wes wasn't going to let him skip out on another rehearsal, not when they're so close to Sectionals.

Blaine dumps his books into the passenger side seat and starts the ignition, heading in the direction of the market instead of home. He knows that he and his mom just went shopping, but he figures he's going to need extras ingredients for what he's thinking about preparing for Kurt and he best get them before it's too late.

He makes it to the store and back to his house in less than an hour, slamming the door shut and heading straight for the kitchen. He skims his moms cookbooks until he finds the one he needs and goes to the dog eared page near the middle, in the section marked 'Chicken.'

Blaine's actually loves using this recipe. It's a simple dish, Herb Roasted Chicken with stir-fried vegetables and saffron risotto. And the reason why Blaine loves cooking it is because it's simple, well other than the saffron. It's pricey, but Blaine finds that the risotto just doesn't taste the same without the spice.

He doesn't do it often because of the saffron, but when he does do it his parents literally want to hug him forever.

Blaine washes his hands and starts preparing the chicken so that it can be roasting while Kurt gets here and gets to have free usage of the stove. He gets the chicken into the oven and starts cutting up the vegetables before taking a break and starting another pitcher of lemonade.

He's just placing the lemonade in the fridge when the doorbell rings, and Blaine jumps up in excitement. He hastily washes his hands and races to get the door, opening and coming face to face with Kurt's beaming face, his hands laden with shopping bags.

"Hey there," he greets, as Blaine moves over to let him in.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine replies, shutting the door. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I got it," Kurt answers breezily, walking to the kitchen. "Something smells good, did you get started already?" he walks into the kitchen and looks around, spotting the vegetables on the cutting board and smelling the smell coming from the oven.

"You did. Cheater," he accuses playfully, placing his bags on the counter. Blaine blushes deeply and goes to join him on the counter.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to get started before because I didn't want to crowd the stove," he says. "It's a fire hazard," he informs almost like an apology.

"Relax, Blaine. It's fine," Kurt assures him, giving him one of those heartbreakingly dazzling smiles. "It's great actually. I really need the room."

"What are you making?" Blaine asks curiously, trying to peer into Kurt's bags.

Kurt shoos him away with a playful shove. "It's a surprise," he informs, and Blaine chuckles, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asks, figuring that he should be a good host and offer his guest a beverage before they get to cooking.

"Yeah, that would be great," Kurt grins, turning to look at Blaine.

"Is lemonade okay?"

"Lemonade is fine."

Blaine nods and goes to the fridge, bringing the recently places pitcher out and serving himself and Kurt a tall glass. When he turns back to Kurt he finds the other boy taking his various ingredients from his bag, whistling happily to himself. Blaine glances at the items on the counter, finding fish, vegetables and various spices among the food.

Curiosity sparks inside Blaine, and all he wants to know is what is Kurt going to feed him, but he refrains from asking anything about the meal since Kurt isn't asking him anything about his food, and decides to wait until they're both done.

Blaine sighs softly to himself and goes back to cutting his vegetables, grabbing a sauté pan from the cupboard to heat up when he's done.

"So Blaine, how was your day?" Kurt asks, turning to glance at Blaine briefly while arranging his ingredients in the order he's going to use them apparently.

"It was okay," Blaine answers almost in a monotone. It's a complete lie. Blaine's day was filled with him worrying his butt off about this. That and the fact that Sebastian threw him for a loop. Blaine spent the entirety of his fifth period thinking about the way Sebastian had stared-no leered at him. He looked at Blaine as if he was a prize and Blaine knew in his mind that Sebastian was probably undressing him with his eyes, which Blaine did not like. He tried to ignore it, but it was present in his mind for the rest of the day.

"Hmm," Kurt mutters. "It doesn't sound like you're okay," he notes, and Blaine inwardly curses himself. He always has to give himself away. "Hey can I borrow a cutting board? Your fish cutting board if you will."

Blaine nods, and grabs the blue cutting board specifically designated for fish and hands it over to Kurt, who smile sin thanks before turning to wash his hands thoroughly.

"So, how was your day?" he asks again, and Blaine knows he expects him to answer truthfully this time.

"Mediocre," Blaine replies, throwing his vegetables into the sauté pan. No point in lying right?

"Why?" Kurt questions curiously, butchering his fish with precise concentration.

"Some guy," Blaine whispers, deciding to keep him worrying about this afternoon out of the conversation. It was much easier to talk about some pervy boy, right?

"Oooh, do you like this guy?" Kurt says, seasoning his fish.

"No!" Blaine squeaks, his hand stuttering while stirring his vegetables. "No, this guy he's…horrible."

"Why? Does he bully you?" Kurt asks, his voice hardening immediately.

"No… I've never met him until today. He's actually vile."

"Care to elaborate?"

Blaine takes a deep breath, bending down to check on his chicken. "Well. He's…the school slut." He slaps his hand over his mouth as soon as those words leave his mouth, and he hears the sound of muffled laughter coming from behind him. He looks up to find Kurt giggling behind his forearm.

"The slut of the school? Really?" he chokes out in between giggles. "Wow. And he has his sights set on you, I imagine."

"Unfortunately," Blaine mutters. "He looked at me as if I was a piece of meat and it…it bugged me."

"How did you meet this…school slut?" Kurt wonders, setting his fish aside to start on his vegetables. "Do you have another cutting board?"

Blaine silently hands him a green cutting board and checks on his own food, pulling the chicken out of the over before it burns, or worse gets dry.

Kurt looks at the chicken ravenously, and shakes his head slightly, focusing on his own food.

"You were saying?" he says, and Blaine groans audibly.

"I was coming out of the bathroom after lunch and I bumped into him. He leered at me, and like I said I didn't like it. I know how he treats boys and I don't want to be another one of his play things," Blaine says determinedly.

"What's his name?"

"Sebastian Smythe," Blaine answers.

"Oh god, even his name sounds sleazy," Kurt giggles. "Hey can I use a sauté pan?"

"Okay, time for a tour of the kitchen. So that you won't need to ask me every five seconds," Blaine chuckles, pulling Kurt away and leading him through the kitchen, showing him where everything was.

Kurt smiles and after five minutes is searing his fish and his sautéing his vegetables, the conversation about Sebastian long since forgotten. Instead they fall into a conversation about Kurt's day and an hour after they start Blaine finds himself asking how Kurt's audition went.

"Really good!" Kurt says excitedly, his body vibrating with enthusiasm. Blaine looks over at him and Kurt is shaking, his lips pressed together as if he was holding in something "I got the solo!" he announces, jumping a little bit.

"Kurt that's great!" Blaine cries, abandoning his half finished meal to wrap his arms around Kurt, squeezing tightly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, thank you," Kurt says, grinning widely. "If you think I'm excited now you should have seen me when I got the solo. I cried."

"You did not," Blaine replies disbelievingly.

"I did. This doesn't happen to me often of course I was going to be excited," Kurt says, returning to his food.

"Well you should be. And I am looking forward to see you sing next Friday," Blaine says, and then he suddenly remembers. He promised Kurt he was going to hear him sing. Next Friday. Meaning that Blaine was going to go to McKinley, the enemy's lair according to Wes. And if he was going to McKinley he was probably going to meet Kurt's friends. What if they don't like him?

"I still don't know what I'm singing," Kurt is saying, and Blaine snaps out of it, looking up at Kurt with a smile that's probably a little too enthusiastic.

"Have you got an idea?" Blaine asks, moving to grab a couple of dishes.

"Well I don't know. I was thinking I'd do something Broadway, but then again I did Broadway for my audition."

"What did you sing?" Blaine says, serving his food up and garnishing it. He really loves how his dish came out today. His best yet in his own opinion. He glances over to Kurt and Kurt is moving to unwrap his fish from the foil he wrapped over the pan to keep them warm, and Blaine's mouth waters as he sees the crispy looking fish surrounded by vegetables. On the other side his brown rice looks just as appetizing. He had nodded approvingly when he saw Blaine preparing his risotto and Blaine smiled smugly at him.

"I sang People from Funny Girl," Kurt says, and Blaine looks over at him, grinning widely.

"You like Barbra?"

"I love Barbra," Kurt corrects, smiling widely, reaching over Blaine to grab two dishes dish for his meal. "I sing her religiously in the shower."

"I wish I could sing as good as she does," Blaine whispers pitifully, and Kurt chuckles.

"I do," he replies conceitedly, and Blaine shoves him, although he does it playfully.

"So you sang Broadway for your audition and you don't want to for your solo," he says slowly, plating his food.

"That's correct."

"Then listen to your iPod and find something not Broadway," Blaine suggests. "Alright I'm done. Are you?"

"Almost," Kurt says, adding the final touches on his dish. "Done." He presents his dish to Blaine with a hopeful smile. Blaine actually doesn't even bother with his own because Kurt's looks so damn appetizing. It's presented beautifully, his fish resting on a bed of rice and the vegetables arranged on the side.

"Roasted Fish served with Steamed Vegetables and Brown Rice," Kurt says, pushing his dish toward Blaine and signaling for Blaine to present his own.

Blaine gingerly pushes his chicken towards Kurt. "Herb Roasted Chicken with Stir-fired Vegetables and Saffron Risotto."

Kurt's eyes bug out of his head, and Blaine swears he can see his mouth water.

"Saffron Risotto. Wow, that's fancy," Kurt chuckles, reaching out to grab it. "Okay, how about we taste it together?"

Blaine nods, grabbing two forks from the drawer and handing one to Kurt. "Okay, one." They cuts into their protein. "Two." They hold their laden forks to their mouths. "Three." They both pop the food into their mouth and, god damn, Blaine should just give up cooking.

This is amazing, and he's not just thinking that because Kurt is the object of his affection. It's really delicious. Like really delicious.

He looks over at Kurt who seems to be having the same reaction as he is, and his heart swells a little bit when Kurt goes back for more, his eyes rolling a bit in his head.

"Mmm, Blaine this is really good. Like really good," he compliments, and Blaine's stomach does a little dance.

"Thank you, Kurt. Yours is probably better though," Blaine replies. "Wait, we should probably sit down so we can eat more comfortably."

Kurt nods, moving his plate to the table. Blaine moves his plate over as well, but he goes back to get their glasses and the pitcher of lemonade.

"So, tell me how did you become such a good cook?" Kurt asks as soon as Blaine sits down, and the boys launch into a full culinary discussion, Blaine talking about how he learned how to cook from watching his mom and how he mostly cooks when he needs to relieve stress from school.

"It sure as hell beats doing drugs or having sex," he says before he realizes what he's saying. He realizes when he sees Kurt freeze, his cheeks tinged a light shade of pink. he actually looks quite adorable.

"I know it's none of my business," he starts, his voice small. "But you have sex?"

"Oh no!" Blaine exclaims. "No, no, no. I…no. I was just saying. Just because I said that doesn't mean that I have sex. In fact I am the most obvious virgin in the world. I…I've never even thought of having sex I don't even know why I said that. I mean I don't know if I want a guy doing… things to me right now and I'm not insinuating that I want to have sex with anybody by saying that. Not you or anybody and it's not that you're not attractive cause you are, but I just…I'm not ready to have sex and… I don't know why I said that." Oh god, Blaine's voice is all high and squeaky and the word vomit just keeps on coming and he's certain that he's scaring Kurt off by talking about sex and Blaine just wishes he can stop talking before he blurts out something he's going to regret.

"Blaine, Blaine, Stop!" Kurt yells, holding out his hands to stop Blaine from blabbering away any longer.

Blaine snaps his mouth shut, actually covering his mouth with his hand to stop something from coming out.

"Sorry," he whispers from behind his hand, and Kurt smiles sympathetically at him.

Oh god this is the part where he tells Blaine he wants nothing to do with him.

"It's okay, Blaine. I…I should have never asked that question," he says instead, and Blaine's eyes widen marginally. That was not what he was expecting Kurt to say. "But at least I know now that sex makes you uncomfortable."

"A little bit," Blaine chuckles, hoping that that'll lessen the tension. "I…I am sorry I kind of blew up on you. It's just…when I mention anything about sex my voice gets all squeaky and I start rambling. It's a flaw."

"No, it's fine. It was kind of cute," Kurt giggles, and Blaine perks up. If he was a puppy his tail would be waggling in between his legs. "Y-you think I'm attractive?" he asks, and Blaine's caught completely off guard.

"Oh…I…uhm… sorry," Blaine says, ducking his head down.

"Do you?" Kurt presses on.

"Yes," Blaine admits.

Kurt smiles and stands up moving over to Blaine to give him a bone crushing hug.

"That's the first time someone's ever told me that," he whispers, and Blaine finds it hard to believe. How can nobody tell Kurt that he's attractive?

"Well you are," Blaine says, not really sure if he's making this better or worse.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt says, pulling away and returning to his seat. Blaine's surprised that he doesn't say anything else on the subject. If he was in Kurt's position he would demand to know what Kurt thought about him. Maybe Kurt doesn't want to ruin the friendship that's blossoming between them by dwelling on the subject that Blaine finds him attractive. And Blaine's relieved by that.

For now at least.

"So can I ask you something? And you can totally not answer it if it makes you uncomfortable, but why don't you have sex?" Kurt asks, returning to his food, and now it's Blaine's turn to blush. There is no way he's going to talk about sex with Kurt. Nuh-uh.

"Oh…uhm…well I don't really want to," Blaine mumbles, taking a tentative bite from his fish.

"Why?" Kurt wonders, and fuck, why can't he let it go. He understands the kid's inquisitiveness, but come on. "I'm sorry," he says immediately when he notices Blaine's still silent.

"No it's okay. Uhm, I want to focus on my studies right now," Blaine says, taking a deep breath.

"You're waiting for the right guy?" Kurt asks.

Yeah. You.

"Something like that."

"Well that's good for you, Blaine," Kurt replies, taking a sip from his lemonade. "Same for me. About the sex. I don't see the point in having sex with random people. I want to lose my virginity to a boy who I feel close to."

Blaine smiles. Kurt wants the exact same thing that Blaine does. He wants to wait and find a boy with whom he connects with.

"Agreed. I mean I look at people like Sebastian and I cringe. How can a person toss themselves around like…like…"

"Like they don't matter," Kurt finishes for him, and fuck that's perfect.

"Yeah…yeah exactly. I mean I don't really know the guy so I don't want to judge, but I've heard stories. I just…I can't do what he does," Blaine says quietly.

"Me neither. The thought of carefree sex kind of scares me," Kurt admits, chuckling nervously.

"Me too," Blaine concurs, smiling widely. He glances down at his plate and finds it practically empty. "Are you done? So I can clear that up for you."

"Oh I got it," Kurt chirps happily, standing up to walk over to the sink.

"No, you don't have to,' Blaine says, rushing forward to push Kurt out of the way,

"But I made a mess, Blaine. I'll help you wash the dishes."

"No, Kurt. You're the guest, so I'll wash the dishes. Come on I insist," Blaine pleads, but Kurt is having none of that.

"But I insist harder," Kurt returns, and his face is so determined that Blaine knows that he's not going to give up.

"Fine. I wash you rinse," Blaine compromises, and Kurt nods, going to the table to finish clearing out.

"Here you go," Kurt says, placing the dishes on Blaine's side of the sink. Together the two of them wash dishes, chatting amicably all the way through, and thankfully the topic of sex doesn't come up again throughout their conversation.

Blaine is so surprised at how damn domestic this all is. He and Kurt are just so comfortable in washing dishes it's not natural for two people who've known each other for two days. Blaine convinces himself that it's yet another sign that he and Kurt are supposed to be in each others lives in some way.

"So I was thinking," Kurt starts, rinsing the final dish. "I was going to go shopping this weekend, but my shopping buddy canceled because she wants to go out with her boyfriend. Would you be interested in filling her spot?"

"Uhm yeah. Yeah I would love to. I kind of need to go shopping," Blaine says, wiping his hands on the dishtowel before handing it over to Kurt.

"Oh yay! I can be your stylist," Kurt squeals, jumping up and down.

"I guess, but you can't completely change my style," Blaine warns, and Kurt nods vehemently.

"Of course…what's your style?" He asks curiously.

"Uhm…hold on I'll show you a picture." Blaine walks through the house to the living room where he grabs a picture taken at the beginning of the school year. Blaine's wearing a pair of navy blue trousers up to the ankle, a simple white collard shirt with a navy blue and red Thom Browne cardigan, and topped off with a navy bowtie. The picture itself should be humiliating because Blaine's smiling a huge, mega watt smile, but somehow Blaine loves it. It was taken the day right before his first day of senior year, his mother having insisted that they needed to record it.

Kurt actually giggles when he sees the picture. "Oh my god, Blaine you're so adorable," he says, and Blaine blushes deeply. The only other person that's ever called him adorable was his mom. It feels strange to have someone else call him adorable.

"So your style is nerdy chic?"

"I guess," Blaine shrugs.

"I can work with this. We can get you things that can compliment your current style," Kurt beams, and Blaine just has to hand it to him. He's so damn enthusiastic by going shopping and having the opportunity to style Blaine.

"You seem really excited about this," he notes.

"Oh I am," Kurt says eagerly. "You have no idea how long it's been since I styled someone. Mercedes won't let me do it anymore and Rachel has developed a better taste in clothing."

"Mercedes and Rachel are…"

"Oh my best girlfriends. Yeah, Mercedes and I have been friends for ages, and Rachel…well we recently got close. She has the same Broadway dreams as I do," Kurt informs happily, as he helps Blaine put the dry dishes away.

"Oh I see," Blaine mumbles. "So you don't have any friends that are guys?" Ugh why on earth did he have to ask that question? It sound so invasive. And by the way what does Blaine care if Kurt has guy friends. He's allowed to have them. Blaine doesn't own him.

"Yeah, sort off. I mean I do have friends that are guys but we aren't so close. I talk to them and they're fun guys to be around, but I can't talk to them the way I talk to you," Kurt says, his tone remaining as chipper and happy as ever. He must still be excited that Blaine let him style him.

"But Blaine gets fixated on what Kurt said. 'I can't talk to them the way I talk to you.' What does that even mean? Does it mean that Kurt feels closer to Blaine than he does to all the other guys he talks to? They've only known each other for a day, surely Kurt can't mean that.

"Blaine? Are you okay there?" Kurt says, and damn, Blaine should really stop wandering into his thoughts when he's around him.

"Wha- oh yeah, just peachy," Blaine says hurriedly, closing the cupboard after putting the cups away.

"You're weird," Kurt says, and Blaine's heart is about to drop when Kurt finishes his sentence. "But I like you."

Blaine grins widely, turning away so that Kurt won't see what a big goof he's being. They finish placing the dishes back to their original places, and soon they're completely done, standing in the kitchen a bit awkwardly.

"Uhm, we can watch a movie if you want," Blaine suggests. "Why don't you go ahead into the living room and I'll put the leftovers in the fridge."

"Alright," Kurt agrees. "I can pick out the movie if you want."

"No!" Blaine exclaims a little too loudly, remembering that the movies are in his bedroom and if he lets Kurt go and get it that would mean that he would have to go into Blaine's bedroom and he's just not ready for that yet. That and the fact that Blaine's not sure if his blinds are closed or open at the moment, and the risk that Kurt'll find out that their bedrooms are adjacent to each other is a risk Blaine is not willing to take at the moment.

"No, I mean I'll go get it. Uhm, my room is a mess and I really don't want you to see it. It might scare you off," Blaine lies, and Kurt merely chuckles.

"Well I wouldn't want to be scared off by a messy room," he grins. "Alright, so I'll wait in the living room and admire your moms decorations again."

"You do that," Blaine says, making to package the leftovers.

The last thing he hears is Kurt's tinkling laugh before he's left alone. Fuck, he just wants to scream in sheer joy right now. He just had a meal with Kurt. A good meal. full of conversation and laughter and it just felt so damn good. It feels good to finally have a friend who understands him. Don't get him wrong he loves Wes. Really loves him, but Wes is straight and therefore doesn't really get Blaine sometimes. With Kurt Blaine feels like he can talk about anything. Like he can go on for days and days and not get tired of talking. He feels like Kurt'll listen to him and not turn everything into some sort of sex joke like Wes would. Once again, don't get him wrong Wes is great at giving advice and all that sort of thing, but once in a while Blaine does get tired of Wes' constant teasing about his sex life and all that jazz.

Blaine thinks about how Kurt is waiting for him in the living room, sitting on the couch, and god, he can't wait to see him even though Kurt exited the kitchen not a minute ago. He wants to be in Kurt's presence constantly and talk with him. He can't wait to just sit back and watch a movie with him. A movie that he's sure Kurt will like because they have the same taste in movies. He just can't wait to be close to Kurt again.

God, is this what falling in love feels like?

Blaine freezes, bent over while putting the food in the fridge. He probably looks hilarious right now, but he doesn't care because where the hell did that come from?

Is he falling in love? He doesn't really know what falling in love feels like because he's never fallen in love before. Is his stomach supposed to be full of butterflies flapping around wildly? Is he supposed to yearn Kurt's presence? It's all so weird and new and Blaine doesn't really know what to do about it. He knows he can't tell Kurt. Hell, he's known him for a day. But god, Blaine thinks he's falling in love.

And it scares him so much.

"Blaine, I'm not getting any younger here," Kurt calls out, and the stupid butterflies flap around wildly in his stomach. Crap, he is falling in love with Kurt. Even the sound of his voice makes Blaine's heart palpitate.

"I'm coming," Blaine yells back, and makes his way back to the living room, throwing Kurt a grin before climbing up the stairs to his room where he picks out Summer Stock from his extensive DVD collection. Gene Kelly and Judy Garland, Kurt'll like that, right?"

"Summer Stock. Nice choice," Kurt compliments when Blaine makes it back to the living room. "A fan of Gene Kelly?"

"Oh definitely. I would have picked An American In Paris or Singing In The Rain, but I know how much you like Judy and thought that it would be a great one to see today," Blaine explains, popping the DVD in and pressing play.

He joins Kurt over on the couch, sitting down next to him and placing his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hmm, I love Gene Kelly," Kurt comments, making himself comfortable as well. "He was so…graceful."

"I know what you mean. I would try to imitate him when I was little and my brother would make fun of me. But it was all in good fun."

"You have a brother?" Kurt asks, turning to look at him.

"Oh yeah, Cooper." Blaine pauses the movie then reaches over to the table next to him and grabs the most recent picture of him and his brother and hands it over to Kurt.

Kurt takes it curiously, his eyes widening when he sees Cooper. Yeah, that was most people's reactions of his older brother. Cooper is tall, and good looking. With big blue eyes, and hair that makes Blaine jealous of him. He's the perfect package.

"Wow," Kurt says, and Blaine rolls his eyes slightly. That also comes with the widening of the eyes. All that's missing is for Kurt's jaw to drop.

'That's Coop."

"How come I haven't met him yet?"

"Because he doesn't live here," Blaine says, taking the picture from Kurt and placing it back where it belongs. "Cooper lives in New York and is in his last year of residency at Columbia Medical Center."

"Wow."

"Yeah, he got out of here when he graduated. He got into Columbia and went to medical school. I'm really proud of him," Blaine says, his eyes going a bit watery. "He's amazing. He's…he's great. He helped me come out to my parents and before he moved away he was my best friend."

"You sound like you really love your brother," Kurt notes, and all Blaine does is smile.

Love is a bit of an understatement. Blaine completely worships Cooper. Like he said he and his brother were best friends. Cooper taught him everything he knew, and Blaine thanks him for that. To be honest, Blaine doesn't think that he would be the person he is today without Cooper.

"I do," he smiles, and Kurt smiles back at him, reaching over to catch the stray tear that makes it's way down Blaine's cheek.

"You miss him don't you?"

"I miss him so much. I see him in the summer sometimes and during the holidays, but it's never enough. That's why I really want to get into Columbia. So I can see him everyday. So that I can make him proud."

"You'll make it there, Blaine," Kurt assures him.

"I hope so," Blaine says, sighing heavily. "So, uhm let's watch this movie," he states, remembering that he and Kurt are supposed to be watching Summer Stock not talk about Blaine's brother.

"Yeah, well press play, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine smiles and presses play, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Of course I had to put in Cooper in here somehow. I love him already even though I have never seen him on TV.

Ah well. Nice little chapter for ya. I think next chapter Blaine might go back to his peeping ways. (I have to stick to the prompt somehow you know)

Till the next one, lovelies.


	7. Chapter 7

Is it possible to fall more fort a person in the time span of a week?

Blaine is certain that he's fallen deeper in love with Kurt in the past week. They didn't see each other the rest of the week until the Saturday of their shopping trip because they were both super busy with schoolwork. Kurt had chastised Blaine when he found out that Blaine wasn't being the best student he possibly could, and even though Blaine argued with him he knew that Kurt was right. Schoolwork comes first.

But just because they couldn't see each other didn't mean that they didn't keep in contact. They texted each other like crazy, and just recently graduated to calling each other. It was nice to be able to hear Kurt's voice and not have to worry about blushing every five seconds. But Blaine did have to worry about his voice cracking and getting ridiculously high whenever Kurt said something that made him blush.

They started calling each other on Saturday night after Kurt had gotten home from the best shopping trip/day ever.

Kurt had picked Blaine up early, nine in the morning, which was way to early to be waking someone who works very hard during the week on a Saturday. But Blaine had forgiven Kurt when they stopped by a quaint coffee shop called the Lima Bean before they headed to the mall to grab some coffee.

They had agreed the night before that Kurt should drive them to their destination since Blaine really didn't know his way around Lima yet, and Kurt had agreed. They spent the entire day going from store to store, fitting room to fitting room, buying and trying on various articles of clothing. Kurt had spent the say restyling Blaine's wardrobe, grabbing clothes that were different, yet still resembled Blaine's original style. And by the end of the day Blaine exited the mall with his arms laden with a ton of shopping bags full of clothes, shoes, and even bowties. (Kurt had caught him looking at a bowtie and had talked Blaine into confessing that he had a bit of an obsession with them. "Cooper, he gave me my first bowtie when I was five and said I looked cool so ever since then I've had a thing for them.")

Blaine was extremely happy. He got to spend the entire day with Kurt, like the entire day, and he got a whole new wardrobe out of it. And you know what? He loves his new wardrobe. He can mix it in with his existing wardrobe and he doesn't look like a complete grandpa anymore. Cooper will be most pleased when he finds out about this.

And then to top it off Kurt had insisted he organize Blaine's closet. When he first suggested it Blaine had promptly freaked out and declined the offer, telling Kurt that his room was still messy, but Kurt had insisted. ("Trust me you'll be happier with an organized closet.") and Blaine couldn't refuse. Especially when Kurt had stuck his bottom lip out in a persuasive pout.

But just because Blaine had agreed to having Kurt up in his room didn't mean that he didn't spend the entire ride over worrying his ass off to the point where he texted his mother and asked if she could close the blinds for him. Luckily she agreed and the blinds were mercifully closed when they entered his room.

Kurt had looked around, complimented all that was need to be complimented, and got straight to work, arranging Blaine's closet to the point where it was unrecognizable. They had bonded more during the time that Kurt was throwing everything Blaine had on his bed, picking out things that would work with his new clothes from the things that Blaine had to give up because there was no way it would work. They laughed and came close to crying again and by the time Blaine bid Kurt goodbye at the door, he was certain that Kurt had just become his best friend.

And god, that made him so ecstatic.

Blaine had also gone back to his peeping ways since Saturday even though he knew it was a horrible idea. He couldn't help it. Kurt is just so intriguing when he's alone. Blaine likes watching Kurt sit and do his homework, mouthing along to whatever music was coming from his iHome. He likes watching Kurt read right before going to bed. But what Blaine likes most of all is watching Kurt do yoga.

Yes, it's creepy and idiotic, but fuck, Blaine may respect Kurt, but he's still a teenage boy full of hormones. His dick doesn't process the fact that the boy it's getting hard for is Kurt, but merely a hot boy downward dogging in really tight yoga pants and an equally tight tank top. Don't blame Blaine's cock for doing what it was programmed to do.

Blaine had resisted the urge to jerk off. He really had. Every time he would feel his dick twitch he would glare at it, thinking of every possible thing to get it to go away. He's been successful in doing that for the past week, but Blaine has a feeling that he's going to crack. And he just hopes that it's not anytime soon.

Tonight, Blaine is sitting at his desk, working on one of his college application essays when his phone vibrates annoyingly loud beside him.

Grumbling to himself he picks it up and puts it to his ear before registering who was calling him and is met with Kurt's ear piercing scream.

"BLAINE OH MY GOD!"

Blaine squeaks and pulls the phone away from his ear. "Kurt?"

"Blaine oh my god, I got another solo. For the invitational!" Kurt screeches excitedly, and Blaine is almost certain that he's jumping over in his room. He can't be too sure because his blinds are closed.

"Really? Oh my god, Kurt congratulations," Blaine replies earnestly. "How did you get another solo?"

"Rachel got sick, and Mr. Schuester gave me her solo. She wasn't happy about it and refused to talk to me for half the day, but Finn got her to turn around," Kurt informs, and Blaine's eyebrows knot together. Who was Finn?

"Ah I see. So you have to pick out a song at the last minute?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure I can whip something up before tomorrow night," Kurt sighs. "You're going to see me sing tomorrow," he states, and Blaine smiles, putting his things away. He knows he's not going to be able to get anything done, but it's okay because he got halfway through his essay tonight.

"I can't wait," he says, and he can swear that Kurt is smiling on the other side of the phone.

"And you're going to meet my friends tomorrow."

"I hope they don't hate me," Blaine says fretfully.

"They're not going to hate you. I like you so they will too."

Blaine tries not to get his hopes up when Kurt says those three words. He knows that he means them in the most platonic way possible. And it sucks, it really does.

"Fingers crossed," Blaine grumbles.

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that. My friends aren't heartless lions that'll pounce on you, Blaine," Kurt says sarcastically. "Just relax. It'll be fine. They'll just be happy you came more than anything."

"Here's hoping," Blaine chirps.

"So did you finish your essay?" Kurt asks, and that's the question that launches them into an hour long conversation about college essays and all that. And it actually goes on until Kurt says he has to start preparing for his second solo. Blaine lets him go, wishing him good luck before hanging up.

Blaine's confused at this point. Throughout the entire conversation he's resisted the urge to confess everything to Kurt. He just wants to tell him 'hey I like you' but he knows that he's supposed to be taking it slow right now.

He glances at the clock. It's seven o'clock and it may be pretty early but he knows that Cooper's probably working or sleeping because he's tired from a busy day, but Blaine has to talk to him. He needs some brotherly advice.

Deciding to take the risk, Blaine dials his brothers number, waiting patiently as the phone rings in his ear.

"Hello?" Cooper's groggy voice comes through the other line. Shit, he was sleeping.

"Coop?"

"B? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are mom and dad okay?" Cooper asks, his voice alarmed.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just…I'm sorry am I calling at a bad time?"

"No, no, I've been sleeping since six when I got home. I'm up now. What's up, little brother? How's life in- where do you live now? Lima. How's life in Lima?"

"It's okay. I mean it's not that different from Westerville, but it's okay."

"There's something you're not telling me," Cooper accuses. Damn, his brother knows him too well.

"I uhm…I kind of met a guy," Blaine confesses, and Cooper whistles on the other end of the phone.

"I'm guessing that this is Kurt," he says, and Blaine furrows his eyebrows.

"How do you know about Kurt?"

"So it is Kurt. I got that right," Cooper says proudly, and no, he is not going to distract Blaine. He needs to know how the hell does his brother know about Kurt.

"Don't be smart, Cooper. How do you know about Kurt?" Blaine demands.

"Mom told me," Cooper replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaine rolls his eyes. Of course. If anybody had to tell Cooper about Kurt is just had to be his nosy mother.

"Of course she did. Doesn't she know that it's not her business?" Blaine complains, stuffing his head into his pillow.

"Calm down, B, I asked mom what was new and she said that you befriended the next door neighbor," Cooper informs, and Blaine rolls his eyes again. He and his mother are buddy buddy and tell each other everything. Seriously they are like a pair of teenage girls sometimes.

"So…do you like this guy?" Cooper asks, and Blaine groans.

"I…yes," he admits. It feels so good to finally be able to admit that out loud to someone. "I really do, Coop. Kurt he's…he's amazing. I mean we've only known each other for a week, but I feel like I've known him for months, maybe even years. He's so smart, and kind hearted, and he gets me, Coop. He really gets me. And I get him," Blaine rambles on, happy that he can finally talk to someone that isn't Wes about this.

Cooper chuckles slightly. "Well is he at least cute?" he asks, and if he was here Blaine would have shoved him.

"He's the most gorgeous, adorable person in the whole world," Blaine replies dreamily, flipping over onto his back and smiling into the air, and he knows that Cooper would have already started making fun of him if he was here. He would probably throw kissy noises at his brother and jump on him, planting kisses on his cheeks while singing some obnoxious made up song about Blaine and his burning love.

"Blaine, in all honesty, I don't think you like this kid. I think you're in love with him," Cooper says seriously, which is the complete opposite of how Blaine thought he would react.

"I think I am," Blaine says, surprised by his own statement. "God, Cooper what do I do?"

"Isn't it obvious? You go for it," Cooper says, and Blaine immediately shakes his head.

"No, I can't. I…I don't know if he's ready for a relationship. I don't even know if he likes me the way I like him. We're friends. Best friends. I don't want to risk what we have-"

"Whoa, whoa, Blaine. Freeze. Look, I don't want to rush you. Of course I don't. I want the best for you, but if you feel something for this kid then you have to tell him. By you not telling him and feeling so strongly for him…you could get hurt, Blaine," Cooper says seriously, and Blaine knows he's right. God, he's always right. But even though he knows that Cooper is right doesn't mean that Blaine is going to do what he's suggesting. Yes, he knows that he has to tell Kurt, but he's not sure that he should tell him right at this moment.

"I know, I should tell him. But Cooper, I don't want to ruin what we have. I mean…our friendship is good right now. Really good. I love our friendship. I…I don't want to rush into things with him. I want to set up a foundation. Friends become boyfriends right?" Blaine babbles, and it takes Cooper a few seconds to calm him down.

"Blaine, I know that you want to be friends first. And it's good, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. I'm just warning you. I know you, you tend to let your emotions get the best of you, and if you don't figure out what you want to do you could get hurt. What happens if Kurt gets a boyfriend, and then he says that he had to move on because he was waiting for you to make the first move? I know you, Blaine, and I know that it would kill you if that happened."

"Just tell me what to do," Blaine pleads, silent tears making their way down his face.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, bud," Cooper says. "You're the one that's going to have to decide what you want to do. I can give you all the advice in the world, but at the end of the day you're the one that has to make the tough call."

"Yeah I know," Blaine groans. "Ugh, why can't this be easy?"

"Because love is hard," Cooper simply says, sighing over the other end of the receiver. "Believe me I know."

"Yeah, well thanks for trying to help, Coop."

"You're very welcome Blaine. And whatever happens, I want to meet this kid," Cooper states.

"R-really?" Blaine stutters.

"Yeah. I have to meet the most perfect, amazing boy in the world," Cooper says in a singsong voice, mimicking Blaine quite perfectly.

"Shut up. He is perfect."

"I believe you," Cooper says.

"So, what about you? Anybody new in your life? When are you coming for a visit?" Blaine asks, trying to get away from the topic of Kurt. He just wants to talk to his brother right now and not about relationships, or future relationships, but he wants to talk to him about his life in New York and all that.

"I think I may have a couple of days off next month so expect a visit from me then. I'll call beforehand. I'm not so sure, work is crazy right now," Cooper sighs.

"Getting your fill of busted bodies?" Blaine asks, throwing himself onto his stomach, and placing a pillow under his elbows.

"More than my fill," Cooper says miserably. "I'm so damn busy all of the time. The group of residents I was with today had ten people die on us today. Which meant that there was a lot of paperwork to fill, and to add to that the pit was a disaster. Bus crash. But at least got a solo surgery," he adds happily, and Blaine smiles. He knows how much Cooper loves talking about the cool surgeries he gets to do.

"What'd you do this time?" Blaine asks curiously.

"I got to replace an aortic valve in a guys heart, with minimal help from my attending," Cooper nearly yells. "It was the coolest fucking thing ever, B. I swear I was like a rock star. The guy went into cardiac arrest during the middle and we had to get him stable. It was the most terrifying but exciting thing ever. I was on fire."

Blaine giggles, he swears his brother sounds exactly like he does when he talks about Kurt.

"You were like Christina Yang," Blaine notes, chuckling to himself.

"That's what I told myself all day today," Cooper laughs. "It was awesome."

"Did he live?" Blaine teases, and Cooper clicks his teeth.

"Of course he lived, Blaine," he says, and Blaine knows that he's rolling his eyes. "I always save them."

"Not always," Blaine reminds him, and Cooper goes quiet.

"Yeah, well…we don't have to talk about that," he says gravely, coughing loudly.

"Sorry," Blaine apologizes, coughing also. "So uhm, how's your love life?"

"Nonexistent unless you count a few one night stands," Cooper sighs. "And one night stands are nice, but I just want a girlfriend, but with my job…"

"Yeah. What about that girl you told me about a few weeks back…what's her name? Sophie. Yeah, what about her? You said she was cute."

"Yeah, but she's too cute. I'm a bit shy around her."

"You shy? Cooper Anderson you've never been shy around a girl since you were twelve years old," Blaine points out, and then he realizes. "Oh, you like this girl. Actually like her. You don't want her to be a one night stand. You want her around for the long run."

"Shut up," Cooper hisses, and Blaine just laughs.

"Dude, just talk to her. Take your own advice and ask her out," he suggests.

"What if she says no?"

"Coop, do me a favor. Go stand in front of the mirror," Blaine orders.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Alright, alright. God." Blaine hears shuffling on the other line and Cooper's grumbling. "Okay, what now?"

"Look at yourself for a second, okay? You're handsome. You have awesome hair and amazing eyes. You work out in your free time so you have a good body. Apparently from what I've heard from you you're good in bed. And that's only on the outside. You're such a sweet guy, unlike so many dicks. You know how to treat a woman. You're smart. You're a catch, Coop. If that girl says no to you then she's an idiot," Blaine says earnestly.

"Aww, Blaine," Cooper murmurs, his voice sounding thick. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I know," Blaine says. "So you're gonna ask her out?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."

"Good."

"Yeah…so how are your college applications coming along?" Cooper asks, and Blaine launches into a detailed discussion about his struggles with his applications and if he should just apply to a few schools. Cooper immediately tells him no. that he's supposed to apply to as many as he can to better his chances of getting into a good school.

They spend the next hour and a half talking and catching up, Blaine telling Cooper all about the move and Cooper telling Blaine all about life as a surgical resident. The gruesome parts and all and it's well over 9:30 by the time Blaine decides to let Cooper go since he knows that Cooper has to be up at six in the morning and needs all the sleep he can get.

"Thanks for the advice, little brother. Tell mom and dad I say hi and I'll visit as soon as I can."

"Sure," Blaine says. "Bye Coop."

"Bye B," Cooper says, making an obnoxious kissing sound before hanging up, the last thing Blaine hears being his laugh.

Blaine places his phone on his nightstand before walking over to his window, opening the blinds to take a little glance into Kurt's room.

What he sees is enough to make Blaine's eyes bug out of his sockets. The room is lit by a lone a lamp on his bedside table, making the room dim but light enough so that Blaine can see Kurt on his back, visibly naked, his head thrown back against his pillows and his hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

God fucking damnit, why the hell does Kurt have to leave his blinds open? Why the hell does Blaine even have to be a fucking peeping Tom? This isn't fair. He knows he shouldn't look, but fuck, he can't will his eyes away from Kurt's lithe body. He can't look away from the way Kurt is running his free hand down his chest, tweaking a nipple and biting his lip in order to stop from crying out. He's not allowed to look this damn good.

Blaine watches, transfixed at Kurt's technique. The way he pumps three times before twisting his hand on the fourth pump, his mouth falling open every time he twists his hand. And while he watches Kurt, he doesn't notice his own hand drifting down to his own cock, heel pressing down and making him groan loudly.

"Shit," Blaine moans, turning away and before he knows it he's on his bed, his pants tossed on the floor along with his underwear, and his hand wrapping itself around his own hard cock.

Fuck, he knows he really shouldn't be doing this, but his hormones are in control of his body right now and no matter what his brain says Blaine is not going to stop.

He lets images of Kurt jerking off flood his mind, and he starts to put it together with his own fantasy. Instead of Kurt's hand it's his own, moving up and down slowly, teasing him, his lips at his neck. Kurt's head is thrown back just like it is now, but instead he's mouthing off Blaine's name, his hands dropping down to grip at Blaine hair.

Blaine follows the same technique Kurt had, three pumps and a twist, and he imagines that it's Kurt's hand before he pictures Kurt's pink rosy lips, wrapping themselves around the head of his dick. His eyes are looking up at him with a mixture of innocence and boldness, and god, it's the hottest thing Blaine's ever imagined.

His hand starts moving faster and he's already so embarrassingly close, but he doesn't care. He just wants to come. He tightens his hand and pictures that Kurt's above him, riding him like he was born for it, his hands tugging and twisting at his nipples like the real life Kurt was, and his head thrown back in pure ecstasy, the only sound in the room his whimpers and the wet sound of their skin slapping together. And fuck, Blaine just lets go, pumping himself through his one of the most intense orgasms of his teenage life.

As he lays there afterwards, sweaty and sated he starts to feel the guilt wash over him. He just masturbated to his best friend. He just saw his best friend masturbate and then masturbated to images of him. God, he's such a horrible person. He doesn't even know how he can look Kurt In the eye after this.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Blaine Anderson what did you just do?"

It's not like he actually wanted to jerk off to his best friend. His body completely took over, and he hadn't masturbated in a long while so he was completely desperate for it. Stupid damn teenage hormones, you just ruined everything.

Well he doesn't have to tell Kurt that he jerked off to him. He can maybe try to forget about this and just go on with his life. It's going to be hard, but Blaine has to

Try. For the sake of his and Kurt's friendship.

Blaine sighs deeply and gets up to take a quick shower. When he gets back to his room he puts his phone to charge, looks out to Kurt's room and notices that Kurt is absent. Blaine closes his blinds and crawls into bed, falling asleep feeling just as guilty as he did when he climaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I originally planned on putting invitationals in this chapter, but Blaine's conversation with Cooper kind of got out of control. I love writing Cooper btw. In my head he's this resident kind of like Christina Yang in Grey's Anatomy and does all of these cool surgery's like she does.

Oh and I know some of you all were excited to see Kurt and Blaine's shopping trip, but I decided to leave it out. I can write a one-shot about that and Kurt reorganizing Blaine's closet if you wish, but you gotta let me know.

Hope you all liked and next up we go to invitationals and have some fun with the New Directions. Oh and you'll see jealous!Blaine. :D.

See you in the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

When Blaine wakes up the next morning he's surprised to find that he's completely rested. He slept amazingly, and that makes him feel even more guilty.

He still completely regrets jerking off to Kurt last night immensely and doesn't even open his blinds this morning. The shame just washing over his body when he even glances at it. His body feels amazing just like it always does when he jerks off and usually he'd be content, walking around as if he was on a cloud, but not today. Today he wakes up feeling shame all over. He can't believe that he let himself lose control like he did last night.

His body just took over and there was nothing he could do. He feels horrible. He feels like he sort of violated Kurt by looking at him do something that's private. Something that Blaine wasn't supposed to look unless Kurt wanted him to look.

He stands up and walks into the bathroom, figuring a hot shower would relax him and put him at ease about today.

Today is Kurt's invitational. Today is the day Blaine is going to hear Kurt sing for the very first time. Today is the day Blaine is going to meet Kurt's friends. He's both excited and scared at the same time.

He just wants the day to go by quickly so that he can go see Kurt sing already.

Blaine's kind of been fantasizing about how Kurt's voice might sound like. He's been so excited to hear it. The closest thing he could come up with was that Kurt's voice probably sounded like it belonged to an angel. He hopes he's right.

His excitement is so great that even the fact that Blaine is a disgusting pervert and jerked off to Kurt last night can't stop him from being excited today.

Blaine finishes getting ready, grabs his bag and makes his way downstairs to the kitchen where his parents are happily eating breakfast, Eve playfully fighting with Michael over the paper.

"Good morning," Blaine greets, smiling widely at the nicely plated plate of food.

"Morning, Blaine," Eve says, taking a bite from her eggs. "So today's Friday," she states noncommittally, and Blaine rolls his eyes. Every single Friday she states that it's in fact Friday hoping that Blaine'll finally have something to do other than study.

"Yeah," Blaine deadpans, digging into his food, and Eve purses her lips, going back to her food with a bit of a glum expression.

"So Blaine how are your college applications coming along?" Michael says, taking a drink from his coffee.

"Pretty good. I'm about halfway done."

"Good."

They go back to their meal, and Blaine figures that now it's a good time to let his parents know that he's going out tonight and he'll probably be home late. His parents may be cool and all that, but there's no way that they'll actually be okay with Blaine leaving the house without so much as a heads up.

"Uhm mom, dad. I was thinking about going to Kurt's invitational tonight," Blaine states, and his mom snaps her head up, her frown immediately turning upside down.

"Is it a date?" she asks excitedly.

"No, Mother," Blaine snaps. "It's…I'm going to support him. As his friend," he immediately says when he sees Eve open her mouth again.

"And Kurt is the boy from next door?" Michael asks, glancing up from the paper he managed to keep a hold of.

"More like his soul mate," Eve squeals, and Blaine glares at her. Geez, why does she always get so hopped up about everything?

"Mother!"

"Eve, don't tease Blaine," Michael says gently, placing his hand on Eve's vibrating hand.

"God, you sound like Cooper," Blaine groans, and then he remembers his conversation with his brother from last night. "Oh, I've been meaning to tell you about that. Why the hell are you and Cooper talking about Kurt?"

"Language Blaine," Michael scolds.

"When did you talk to Cooper?" Eve asks innocently, her eyes darting around nervously. She knows that Blaine hates it when she gossips with Cooper.

"Last night. And he informed me that you two have been talking about Kurt like a pair of schoolgirls."

"We have not. I merely told Cooper that I think Kurt a sweet boy and is totally right for you," Eve defends, and Blaine gives her a disbelieving look.

"Mom, Kurt and I are friends. Nothing more, nothing less," Blaine says, priding himself that he was able to keep his voice even.

"Sure you are. I see the way you look at him," Eve says knowingly, and Blaine slams his hand on the table frustratingly.

"Mom, I'm serious. Kurt and I are friends. And I know you guys are close, but I would appreciate it if you and Cooper didn't discuss my friends," Blaine says, scarfing down his food, noticing his mother's apologetic face. "And Cooper said that he would probably try to come for a visit next month." And with that he stands up, places his plate in the sink and giving his parents a kiss each before making his way out of the door.

"I gotta go or else I'll catch morning traffic. I'll see you guys after school," he calls out as he walks out, grabbing his keys off of the hook and exiting the house.

He glances out to the direction of Kurt's house and doesn't see anybody moving in, meaning that Kurt probably left for school already. Blaine doesn't let that disappoint him too much since he's going to be seeing Kurt later tonight.

He gets into his car and drives to school, listening to the radio loudly, wondering with each new song that pops up if it's one of the two that Kurt's going to be singing tonight.

Throughout the entire day Blaine tries his hardest to focus on school, and he very nearly succeeds when he gets an unexpected surprise during his English class.

When the class starts, Blaine takes his usual seat in the middle of the class, pulls out his notebook, pen, English book and dictionary and waits patiently for the teacher to start the class, going through his To Kill A Mockingbird essay rough draft.

When Blaine looks up to see what the teacher doing that's taking him so long and he comes face to face with none other than Sebastian Smythe, standing at the front of the class and handing a slip of paper to the teacher. He turns around and sets eyes on Blaine's shocked face, his small smile shifting into a full blown grin.

Blaine darts his eyes to the empty seat next to him, and fuck, he's going to want to sit down next to him so it'll be easier to sink his claws into him. Blaine glances back up at him, and tries to convey a message through his eyes _sit somewhere else, sit somewhere else, sit somewhere else. Anywhere I don't care, just sit somewhere else._

"Hey, Blaine was it?" Sebastian says, taking a seat next to Blaine.

Blaine tries not to release the deep sigh that is bubbling at his mouth. "Leave me alone," he says gruffly, turning back to his essay, hoping like hell that Sebastian doesn't try to engage him in conversation again.

Of course Blaine is wrong about that one.

"Aww, why so mean, Blaine?" Sebastian asks, leaning over his chair to get closer to Blaine. "I won't bite, unless you're into that sort of thing. Then in that case I can bite you as hard as you want, baby." He reaches over and drags his finger down Blaine's arm.

Blaine cringes away as if Sebastian's touch electrocutes him. And not in the good way that Kurt's touch electrocutes him. "I'm serious. Leave me alone," he begs.

Why? Why did Sebastian have to transfer to this class? To his favorite class. And why the hell did he have to sit down next to him? He's going to talk to him all the time and hit on him and try to distract him, and it's not fair.

Luckily the teacher calls them to attention so Sebastian doesn't have another chance to talk to him until it's time to do the assignment, and even then Blaine is trying his hardest to ignore him, pulling out his copy of To Kill A Mockingbird so he can work on his essay.

When the bell rings, Blaine wants to cry out in celebration, packing away his things hurriedly and running out of the class before Sebastian can get more than a "Bl-" out of his mouth.

Blaine spends his last class of the day thinking up of all the ways he can avoid Sebastian throughout the rest of the year. He can sit somewhere else, but he doesn't know how long Sebastian takes to get to the class so he doesn't know if the seat next to him will be empty by the time Sebastian gets there. He can ask the teacher if he can keep Sebastian away from him.

Before Blaine can decide which one of his tactics he'll use the bell rings, signaling the end of the day, and Blaine is about to rush to his car when he remembers that he has Warbler practice today.

Sighing heavily, Blaine trudges down the crowded hall, bumping into Wes along the way.

"Hey man, how was the last half of your day?" he asks, tapping away on his phone.

"Abysmal," Blaine replies, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"How so?"

"Sebastian Smythe has set his sights on me."

Wes stops suddenly, looking up from his phone. "Really?"

Blaine nods.

"How do you know?"

"I bumped into him last week and he looked at me like he always looks at his…prey. And today he turned up in my English class, sat next to me and tried to engage me in conversation."

"Maybe he was trying to be friendly," Wes says, starting to walk forward again.

Blaine looks at him skeptically before he and Wes burst into laughter.

"Sebastian Smythe friendly?" Blaine chokes out. "The only reason he tries to be friendly is to get a boy buttered up enough to go to bed with him. I am not about to be buttered up."

"Why don't you tell him to back off?"

"I did. But do you really think Sebastian is going to back off because I ask him to?" Blaine asks, and Wes shakes his head.

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know the definition of no."

"Exactly. I don't know, I think I'll just deny him until he gets it through his thick pretty head that I'm not interested."

"No, because Kurt's your lovah," Wes teases, and Blaine glares at him.

"When are you going to stop that?"

"Never."

Blaine rolls his eyes, and continues to walk forward, ignoring his best friend making kissy noises beside him.

"So are you seeing him tonight?" Wes asks when he decides to cut it out. "Because lately you've been ditching me for him, and I don't mind because I'm rooting for you two, but come on. Give a brother a chance."

"I'm going to his invitational," Blaine replies, smiling a little bit. A couple of hours longer.

"Oh really? Gonna hear him sing are ya? Can I come?"

"No!"

"Oh please, please, please. I promise I won't embarrass you or anything like that," Wes pleads, trying to jump up on Blaine, but Blaine pushes him back.

"No, Wes. I'm going alone."

Wes stops jumping, pouting deeply. "How tragic."

"No I meant that I'm going to see it alone, and then I'm going to meet up with Kurt and his friends."

"Oh meeting the friends?" Wes asks delightedly. "How exciting."

"And scary," Blaine says, sighing deeply.

"Why?" Wes asks curiously, bending down to pick up a book that he accidentally knocked out of a boys hands.

"Because, these are Kurt's friends. What if they don't like me? What if they don't like me and they tell Kurt and that forces Kurt to drop me as a friend," Blaine replies fretfully. "I'm freaking out over here, Wes."

"Alright." Wes pulls Blaine to a halt right in front of the choir room, and gives him a light but firm slap to his right cheek. "Calm down."

"Ow," Blaine whines, making to move away but Wes shakes him in hopes that it'll calm him down. "Wes stop it. I don't think you shaking me is going to help me out here."

"Do you want me to slap you again?" Wes asks, and Blaine shakes his head wildly.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm still freaking out, but I don't need you to hit me."

"I'm sorry. But you don't have anything to worry about with Kurt's friends. They're bound to love you. If Kurt loves you then they're bound to too."

"Kurt doesn't love me," Blaine cuts in, blushing red.

"That's what you think," Wes says, smiling lightly. "You're not an asshole, Blaine. I think you're going to be okay tonight. I can come with you for moral support, but your grouchy ass won't let me go."

Blaine rolls his eyes pointedly. "Come on. I know you're in the council, but I don't think that the rest of the Warblers will take our tardiness lightly."

Wes chuckles, pulling Blaine into the room and pushes him down into a couch.

"Okay, Warblers." Wes grabs his gavel and bangs it on the table. "Let's begin."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, why don't I have anything to wear?" Blaine moans pitifully, looking through his organized closet carefully. He's frustrated but there's no way he's going to start throwing clothes out when Kurt spent so much time fixing it up nicely for him.<p>

Blaine knows it's such a cliché to state that you have nothing to wear when you're getting ready for something important, and Blaine actually does have a lot to wear. He just went shopping for god's sake, but nothing in his closet looks good enough right now. Nothing screams wear me like it usually does every day he doesn't have to wear his uniform.

"Mom!" Blaine yells, wrenching the door of his room open. "Mother, can you come up here?"

Blaine waits a minute before he hears his mothers footsteps approach. She looks at Blaine sitting on his bed in nothing but a white terrycloth robe, his hair damp.

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

"I don't know what to wear," Blaine says glumly, gesturing to his closet. "Can you help me pick something out? I need to make a good impression."

Eve giggles, actually giggles, and walks forward, pulling Blaine to stand up. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"Kurt's friends," Blaine replies.

"Hmm, then in that case…" she rummages through the closet and pulls out a pair of dark jeans, a white dress shirt striped with grey and small lines of red, and a simple dark red cardigan that Kurt had actually picked out. She lays them on his bed and then opens Blaine's bowtie drawer, pulling out his favorite Lanvin bowtie. Cooper had gotten it for him when he last visited, and even though Blaine protested that it was extremely pricey for a bowtie, Cooper had insisted, saying that he felt like a dick for not being here for Blaine's prime teenage years. Blaine will never admit this to him now, but he's really glad his brother wouldn't take no for an answer.

"it's a simple outfit, but the bowtie gives it the pizzazz it needs," Eve says, smiling widely. "Oh and your hair, yeah, you have to let me do it tonight."

"What's wrong with the way I do it?" Blaine asks, looking in the mirror.

"It looks like a helmet," Eve admits, and Blaine gasps loudly, standing back as if offended by Eve's comment.

"It does not!"

"It does too. I mean it's fine for school, but let it down on the weekends. Figuratively speaking."

Blaine pouts, grabbing his clothes and walking to the bathroom. "Okay, fine. You can do my hair. Let me change."

"Why won't you just do it in here?"

"Because I don't want you to see me naked!" Blaine yells through the door, dropping his robe on the floor and getting into his pants.

"I'll have you know that I've been seeing you naked since I birthed you," Eve says.

"Yeah, but when I grew into my body that's when the time came for you to stop seeing me naked."

"Are you afraid I'm going to comment on your thing?"

"Why is my thing even a topic of discussion right now?" Blaine retorts, buttoning up his shirt. "And to answer your question, yes. I am afraid you'll comment on my thing."

"I'm sure it's adequate," Eve says, and Blaine's jaw drops. "It'll be adequate for Kurt."

"Mother!" He throws open the door to find Eve rolling on his bed laughing. "Can we please not talk about my thing and Kurt at the same time. Please?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. You're affection for that boy is so obvious," Eve replies, sitting up and smoothing out a crease on her skirt.

Blaine freezes while tying his bowtie. "Really?" was it really that obvious? Does Kurt know but he's not saying anything in order to not hurt Blaine's feelings.

"Mhhm. Well it is to me. But then again you're my son so… call it mother's intuition."

"Oh. Oh. I…can I ask you for some advice?" Blaine asks seriously, forgetting his bowtie.

"Of course you can, honey," Eve says, sitting at the edge of the bed and patting the space next to her.

"Okay. So as you know I like Kurt, and I want to say something to him. Do you think I should? I mean we're great friends and I don't want to ruin it, but everybody's saying I should tell him."

"Do you want to tell him?"

"I do. I really do, but then again I don't want to ruin what we have. Our friendship is good right now. I don't want to ruin it by telling him how I feel. I go to sleep every night scared as hell that I'll tell Kurt and he won't return my affection. And I guess that's why I haven't really decided on telling him yet."

"Well sometimes we got to take a chance and see if it works out," Eve says, and Blaine shakes his head, standing up again.

"You see I can't do that. I don't want to take a chance knowing that maybe my friendship with Kurt will be ruined."

"Blaine, honey, sometimes you have to take risks to get what you want," Eve says calmly. "Noting in life is easy. You know that."

"I know, but can't I just be friends with Kurt for a while then?"

"Then do that. Be friends with Kurt. Who's saying that you have to tell him how you feel right at this minute?"

"Cooper," Blaine whispers, and his mother huffs out knowingly.

"I should have known. Look, I know that you want to find out if Kurt feels the same way, but if you feel it in your gut that now's not the right time then wait it out. Only do it when you are absolutely certain," Eve says, walking over to Blaine and engulfing him in a quick hug. "Enjoy your friendship for right now."

"Yeah," Blaine says, pulling back "Yeah. Who says we have to label anything. Okay, so I just be friends with him until I'm ready. Alright."

Blaine isn't really sure whether he can do it. Be friends with Kurt while feeling so strongly about him, but he knows that he's not ready to tell Kurt how he feels. He wants to do it when he doesn't feel scared. When he's certain that he's ready to take a risk. Right now he's just not ready to take it. And that's okay. He doesn't have to jump into things all gun ho.

"You okay?" Eve says, finishing Blaine's bowtie.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine…now."

"Okay, honey," Eve smiles, pressing a small kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Okay, now to do your hair. Direct me to your gel."

Blaine giggles, grabbing his gel from his table, and sitting down at the chair in his room. "I'm trusting you here okay? Don't make me look like a clown."

"When did I ever make you look like a clown?" Eve asks, feigning outrage. "Just sit back, relax, and I'm going to make you look like the most desirable piece of bootie ever."

"Mother, you just called my ass a bootie," Blaine laughs loudly.

"Well you want me to say ass?"

"No."

"Then take bootie."

"Fine."

Eve works quickly, never letting Blaine see his hair in the mirror until it's finished. When she's done she slowly turns Blaine's head toward the mirror and Blaine does a double take.

Wow. His hair actually looks good. It looks structured, but soft at the same time. His hair lacks the shine it usually has due to the copious amounts of hair gel that he normally uses, and looks so fluffy that Blaine almost wants to pet at it. It's good. He might actually do his hair like this from now on.

"So what do you thing?" Eve asks eagerly, jumping up and down, her arms pulled up close to her chest.

"It's good. It's really good. I like it," Blaine smiles, and Eve squeals, throwing her arms around Blaine.

"Oh good. Now remember only a quarter size dollop of gel to get it this fluffy okay?"

"Yes mom," Blaine says, rolling his eyes pointedly, and bending down to put his shoes on He glances at the clock and notices that if he doesn't get going now he's going to run the risk of being late.

"Oh, I gotta go," he says, tying his laces hurriedly. He goes into his closet and grabs a black fall coat, draping it around his arm before grabbing is keys from the desk along with his phone and wallet.

"You got enough money?" Eve asks, and Blaine nods. He always has enough money why does his mom even need to ask? "Okay, then be safe, and call me if you do anything afterwards."

"Okay," Blaine says, making to exit his room but then he notices his mother still standing in the middle of it. "Uhm, mom, can you maybe leave my room…please?"

Eve chuckles, following Blaine out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the living room where the TV is still on.

"Okay. Bye dad!" Blaine calls out to the direction of his dad's study and gets a muffled 'Bye, son. Be careful' in return.

He walks out of the house, hurrying into his car and he's in such a rush that he nearly drops his phone when it vibrates suddenly in his hand.

**Kurt:**

Ready for tonight?

**Blaine:**

Of course I am. :).

**Kurt:**

Where are you?

**Blaine:**

Barely getting into my car.

**Kurt:**

Well hurry up or you're going to miss it :P.

Blaine giggles, starting the ignition. He knows that he's actually early, but he left from the house now because he has a stop to go to before getting to McKinley.

He drives off toward the nearest flower shop, with the help of his phone and thanks whatever god there is up there that it still hasn't closed. He buys a small bouquet of Calla Lilies, thinking that roses is too much of a romantic flower. He doesn't know if friends are actually supposed to get each other flowers but Blaine is supporting Kurt. It's probably okay.

Blaine makes his way to McKinley, once again aided by his phone and the directions Kurt gave him, and parks close by the school. He dawdles in the car for a while before he finally gathers the nerve to step out and walk in the direction of the auditorium, all the while clutching the flowers to his chest.

He pays his way in and goes down the aisle, trying to decide if he wants a front row seat or a seat in the middle or a seat in the back corner.

He finally decides on the middle, figuring that it would be the best vantage point. Blaine takes a seat in the middle of the row, placing his flowers on the chair next to him. He doesn't know if anybody's going to sit there, but if somebody asks, Blaine'll remove the flowers.

The auditorium is still surprisingly bare given that there's fifteen minutes till the show starts. From what Blaine can see the only people here are the glee clubs parents, and maybe some brothers and sisters. There is a guy in a red and yellow letterman jacket, and that strikes Blaine as odd. From what Kurt's told him the football players are his enemies. And not just Kurt's personally, but the entire glee club's. it's kind of strange that a football player would be here supporting them.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and Blaine ignores it for a bit to keep on pondering why the jock is here. It vibrates again, and again, and Blaine pulls it out curiously. He finds three text messages, two from Kurt and one from his brother no less. He checks Kurt's first. His brother can wait.

**Kurt: **

Blaine I am freaking out. I'm going to sing today. Two solos! Oh my god, Blaine I am freaking out. What if I croak?

**Kurt:**

BLAINE ANSWER ME. I'M REALLY FREAKING OUT.

**Blaine:**

Kurt calm down. You're going to do amazingly, okay. If I could go backstage right now and give you a good luck hug I would. You're going to do fine, okay. Just breathe.

It's probably a weak attempt at making Kurt feel better, but he hopes that Kurt can calm down.

While he waits for Kurt to reply, Blaine checks his other message and rolls his eyes at his brother.

**Cooper: **

So guess who asked out that girl they've been wanting to ask out and has a date with her tonight and is kind of freaking out because this person doesn't know if he should have sex with this girl on the first date?

**Blaine:**

Don't have sex with her if you want to make the relationship to work. If you start off with sex it's going to be the only thing you two will want and then the relationship will deteriorate.

Blaine finds it ironic that he can give his brother advice, yet he needs advice for his own relationship with Kurt.

**Cooper:**

Hmm, but what if at the end of the date I decide I want to have sex?

**Blaine:**

Make sure that it's okay with her then.

Blaine relaxes into his chair a little bit, patiently waiting for the lights to dim, looking at the people walking through the doors. His phone vibrates and Blaine expects to see Cooper's name looking back at him, but finds Kurt's.

**Kurt:**

Okay, I'm good. Thanks for claming me down. And I do wish you could give me a good luck hug.

Blaine blushes, smiling slightly to himself.

**Blaine:**

You'll do fine, Kurt. Go out there and kick some ass okay?

**Kurt:**

Lol you know I'm going to kick ass. Oh I gotta go, warm ups. I'll see you after. Enjoy the show. :).

Blaine smiles wider, kicking his legs excitedly. His phone vibrates again, and there's Cooper's reply.

**Cooper:**

I always make sure it's alright with my dates, B. So, what are you doing tonight? Cracking down on the books? Seriously, the fact that you study on a Friday night is depressing.

**Blaine:**

-_- if you must now I'm actually not home right now.

**Cooper:**

Who got you out of the house? Wait, don't tell me, Kurt.

**Blaine:**

Shut up, Coop.

**Cooper:**

I'm taking that as a yes. So you guys are just hanging out as friends?

**Blaine:**

I came to his invitational to support him.

**Cooper:**

Cute. Well I gotta go, get sexied up. You have fun, Blainers. I will be expecting a full report of tonight when I call tomorrow.

**Blaine:**

Yeah sure. Bye Cooper. Have fun having sex.

**Cooper:**

Oh I will, little brother I will.

**Blaine:**

I'm going now. And if you text me again I'm not replying.

Blaine puts his phone away, taking one last look at the time. It's nearly time and Blaine feels the butterflies in his stomach flapping wildly. He swears he's going to pass out, and he really can't pass out without listening to Kurt's voice. His heart is beating so wildly in his chest that when the lights finally dim and the announcer's voice comes on Blaine's heart feels like it explodes with anticipation.

"_And to start us off please welcome Kurt Hummel."_

Blaine claps along with the others politely, waiting to over cheer at the end. The spotlight turns to the middle of the stage, shining on Kurt, his face perfectly blank. The opening note plays and Kurt opens his mouth, and Blaine nearly passes out when his ears are met by the voice of an angel.

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to my self_

_I like to keep my issues drawn _

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

Blaine leans forward, his vision zeroing in on Kurt and Kurt only. He doesn't even realize that the other glee members enter the stage from either directions and sing in the background. All Blaine can focus on is Kurt and his gorgeous voice.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

Kurt walks around the stage, smiling out into the crowd, enchanting them. Bringing them under his spell, and god he's such a performer. Blaine knows already what a performer Kurt is, having watched Kurt dance around his room. He comes alive when he performs. His face is absent the small hint of sadness it always has, and he looks like he's really free in this moment.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back _

_so shake him off, oh whoa_

Blaine smiles widely, resisting the urge to stand up and cheer, clap, dance. Kurt is making him feel all of these different emotions. He feels happy, and giddy, and he doesn't want to remain in his seat, but if he stands up he might ruin the special moment.

_I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and let it restart _

_Cause I love to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back _

_so shake him off, oh whoa_

He glances around to the rest of the auditorium, tearing his eyes away from Kurt for a second to see how everybody is reacting to Kurt's performance, and he sees mostly everybody bobbing along to the song. Blaine's eyes dart to the jock he saw earlier and sees him smiling just as widely as he is, his lips mouthing the words.

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back _

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_

_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_

_So here's to drinks in the dark and at the end of my road_

_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_

_It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat_

At this point Kurt is completely immersed in the song, his eyes drifting closed every so often and his arms raising, completely embodying good ol Flo. All he really needs now is a microphone with a bunch of flowers on it. God, Blaine is so proud of him.

_Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

_looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

_Well what the hell, I'm gonna let it happen to me_

Kurt hits that high note, throwing his arms up above his head and throwing his head back, and Blaine hastily wipes the stray tear from the corner of his eyes. He just sounds so damn beautiful, and all Blaine wants is to hear Kurt sing even more. He can't wait for Kurt's next solo to come. He's become addicted.

Kurt finishes the song, moving around, jumping up happily, interacting with the other glee club members, and when the song finishes he takes a bow, smiling out into the crowd, and even in the dim lighting Blaine can tell that Kurt spots him, and Kurt's smile grows bigger. He waves at him shyly, and Blaine waves back, taking a break from his boisterous clapping.

Kurt curtsies one final time before getting off of the stage, and making way for six boys, one in a wheelchair, who start singing some Rolling Stones song that Blaine knows the name of, but really doesn't care because he just witnessed the most amazing ting in his life and is using this performance to think back about it and revel in it.

Throughout the entire concert Blaine finds himself zeroing in on Kurt even though he's not the main performer in most of them. Kurt is such a phenomenal dancer when he's not confined to his bedroom and can actually move around. Blaine tries real hard to listen to Kurt sing within the ensemble, and can swear he hears him.

Blaine also realizes that this glee club is glitzy as hell, with their costumes and all of their fancy choreography. They clearly like to entertain and give the audience a visual show. The warblers are more straightforward. Enchant people with their amazing voices. They dance of course, but their dance moves are nowhere near this intricate. They can dance, don't get them wrong. They just chose not to. Why the hell do they chose not to?

With every passing number Blaine's anxiety grows again. He was so distracted by the glitz and glamour of the New Directions that he almost forgot that Kurt still has another solo to sing.

When he hears the announcer say Kurt's name again he nearly passes out again, sitting on the edge of his seat as the spotlight hits Kurt again, standing alone in the middle of the stage, a lone microphone in front of him.

He takes a deep breath, a calming breath, and suddenly a guitar starts to play a very familiar tune.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Oh no, no, no. Kurt cannot be singing one of Blaine's favorite songs. He can't do that and expect Blaine to be okay at the end of this. He just might pass out or cry. One of the two is happening at the end of this.

The stage lights up and the rest of the New Directions appear, swaying in the background and singing the harmonies.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

God, the rest of the new directions sound so good singing the harmonies, but Blaine can't focus on anybody but Kurt. His voice so beautiful and strong. His face angelic, and his clear blue eyes looking out into the audience. Right at him, and god, Blaine is going to cry.

As the rest of the song continues, Blaine shifts a little in his seat, his heart beating so fast that he can hardly stand it. Kurt looks so beautiful, and Blaine can hardly stand it. If someone would look at Blaine right now they would probably laugh because his face probably looks hilarious. His eyes wide and tear filled, his mouth agape, his hands clenched tight on the seat in front of him. He doesn't know why this song is making him feel like this. Maybe it's the fact that it's his favorite song, or maybe it's the fact that it's Kurt singing this song. His beautiful voice singing sounding like the peal of bells.

His heart is thundering in his chest, the butterflies in his belly flapping their wings wildly. His hands are clammy, his body feels flushed. He feels like he's about to weep, he feels like he can't breathe but in the best way possible. And he gasps suddenly when he realizes what this feeling is.

He's in love.

That's it. Last week in the kitchen he thought that he might be in love, but now he realizes that it's absolutely true. He's in love. There's no doubt about it. When he looks into Kurt's face, his beautiful face as he's singing this song Blaine knows that it's love.

And in this moment he doesn't care that he can't tell Kurt anything yet. He doesn't care. All he wants right now is to revel in his realization for a while.

The song comes to a close and Blaine doesn't give a crap what anybody says he stands up and claps harder than he's ever clapped before in his life. He yells until his voice is hoarse, and luckily he's not the only one who does this. The rest of the crowd follow his lead and stand up, clapping albeit a lot more calmly than Blaine is. Blaine looks quite deranged at this moment.

Kurt grins, bowing low and blowing kisses to the audience. His eyes land on Blaine again and he blows him a kiss too, and Blaine knows that Kurt doesn't mean it in the way Blaine wants him too, but hell, he'll take anything right now.

The announcer introduces the entire group out for the final song, which is sung by a pretty dark skinned girl amazingly, and then it's over, and Blaine is left waiting for Kurt's text telling him where to go next.

Blaine bends down and grabs the flowers, clutching them to his chest nervously when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

**Kurt:**

Hey! Come into the hallway I'm waiting for you right outside of the doors. There should be a door to your left.

Blaine looks around and spots the door. He waits for the crowd to disperse before he goes over and opens it, looking around the unfamiliar hallway and finding Kurt wrapped up in a hug with a really tall boy.

Jealousy churns inside him wildly, and he clears his throat loudly, resisting a smirk when the two break apart as if jolted. Kurt looks around and his clear blue eyes land on Blaine. He smiles wildly and hurries over to him.

"Blaine!" he cries, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck. "Oh my god, did you like it? Was it good? Was I good?"

"You were wonderful," Blaine says, and Kurt smiles into his neck. He pulls away, his eyes spotting the lilies and his face breaks out into a surprised expression.

"Oh yeah, these are for you," Blaine says shyly, presenting the flowers to Kurt.

"Oh Blaine, how did you know I love Calla Lilies?" Kurt beams, taking the flowers from Blaine, pressing them to his nose and inhaling their scent.

"You do?" Blaine didn't even realize that. He just picked them out because he liked Calla Lilies. Well this is a nice surprise.

"They're my favorite," Kurt says, and Blaine blushes.

Behind him the giant boy coughs loudly, making his prescience known and Kurt yelps lightly, holding his finger up and reaching out for the boys hand.

Oh great, here comes the awkward this is the boy I like introduction. Fuck.

"Blaine, this is Finn, my step-brother," Kurt introduces, smiling widely. "Finn this is Blaine, my best friend."

Step-brother? Oh! Step-brother. Oh god. This is Kurt's brother. No wonder he was giving him a hug. Oh my god, Blaine was actually jealous of Kurt's step brother.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine says, extending his hand, which Finn takes, giving him a big goofy grin.

"It's nice to meet you too, man," he says, shaking Blaine's hand with a bit more enthusiasm that is necessary. "Kurt talks an awful lot about you."

Kurt blushes deeply, punching Finn's arm. "Finn shut up. Aren't you supposed to find Rachel?" he says.

"Oh yeah. I gotta go. I'll see you around Blaine," Finn says, turning around and waving at the pair.

"Oh my god, step-brothers. You can't live with 'em can't live without 'em," Kurt says, chuckling awkwardly.

"I like him," Blaine says, smiling at Kurt.

"So what did you think?" Kurt asks again.

"I thought it was phenomenal. You guys sound really good."

"I know right? How were my solos? Did they sound under rehearsed?"

"No, they were amazing," Blaine says honestly, and Kurt grins.

"Really? I was walking into this so under prepared and I thought that I would suck, but really was I good?"

Blaine nods, and Kurt squeals, throwing his hands around Blaine's neck again.

"Oh good," he says. "And thank you for the flowers. They're wonderful."

"You're welcome," Blaine murmurs bashfully.

Kurt smiles and looks Blaine up and down, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"You look really nice today, by the way," Kurt finally says, and Blaine grins wildly.

"Thank you," he says appreciatively, standing a little bit straighter and quirking his bowtie.

Kurt giggles, covering his mouth with hiss hand. "I really like your bowtie."

"It's Lanvin," Blaine announces proudly, and Kurt's face lights up.

"Oh my god, it is!" he cries, stepping forward and inspecting the bow tie without touching it. "Wow, Blaine it's beautiful. This must have cost a fortune though."

"My brother gave it to me as a gift. It's my favorite bowtie," Blaine replies, smiling at the memory of Cooper handing him a small box, with a huge grin on his face, and Blaine opening it and tackling Cooper into the ground.

"And you wore it to a crummy high school glee club invitational? Blaine Anderson," Kurt reprimands playfully.

"I wanted to make a good impression," Blaine says, looking down at is feet.

"Well, you have certainly impressed me," Kurt states, his eyes sparkling.

"Thank you," Blaine whispers, feeling as if he might explode if Kurt keeps on looking at him like that.

"So, do you want to meet The New Directions?" Kurt asks, and Blaine gulps audibly.

"Y-yeah. Yeah," he replies nervously, his hands shaking with fear.

Kurt smiles, grabbing Blaine's hand with his free one and leading him in the direction of the choir room.

"Alright, guys, I have someone for you to meet," Kurt calls as they enter the room full of conversing students. They turn at the sound of his voice and eye Blaine curiously.

"Everybody, this is Blaine. He's my next door neighbor and comes from Dalton Academy, and no Rachel he is not a spy," Kurt says, pointing at a small brunette girl, who was clearly about to say something.

"Uhm hello," Blaine says, his voice small, and crap, this is really not the impression he was hoping to make.

"That's Rachel," Kurt says pointing to the small girl who smiles widely, curtsying low.

"You know Finn." Finn smiles at him, his brown eyes warm and welcoming.

"That's Mercedes." Kurt points to a dark, beautiful, curvy girl who's face was framed with a set of amazing bangs.

"Puck." He gestures to a tall, slightly tan guy with a menacing looking mohawk, and he might have scared the crap out of Blaine had he not smiles and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"That's Sam." the boy next to Puck waves. He's actually really cute. Tall with shaggy blond hair, blue eyes, and a bigger than average mouth.

"Mike." An Asian boy grins widely, being the only person to speak up.

"Hi there," he says friendly, and Blaine smiles back.

"Next to him is Tina," Kurt is saying, and the Asian girl next to Mike waves shyly.

"Artie in the wheelchair."

The bespectacled boy in the wheelchair grins at Blaine, holding his hand out in a fist. Blaine timidly moves forward bumping fists with him.

"Sup," Artie says, and Blaine resists the urge to laugh at him.

"That's Quinn," Kurt says, pointing to a pretty blond girl with short clipped hair, and who's eyes are the same shade of hazel as his. She smiles and waves politely, and Blaine returns the gesture.

"Rory, who is our newest recruit." A tall boy with soft brown hair and striking blue eyes, smile widely at him. He kind of reminds Blaine of a puppy.

"Hello," he says, and Blaine is taken aback by his prominent Irish accent.

"And finally we have Santana, and Brittany," Kurt says, gesturing to two girls, one a brunette Latina, who is gorgeous in an obvious way, but who's demeanor says that she's not the most friendly person in the room, and a blond beauty, tall, blue eyes, who's face screams 'I want to be your friend.'

"Hi, are you a dolphin like Kurt? I like your bowtie, and your hair. Do you know that you're fun sized?" The blond, Brittany says, bounding up and wrapping her arms around Blaine.

"Uhm," Blaine says awkwardly, not knowing how to reply.

"You don't have to answer her," Santana says, coming up behind Brittany and pulling her away gently. "Brittany is very inquisitive, but her questions are a bit weird. You can answer her to humor her, but you don't have to."

Blaine nods understandingly, and decides to humor her. "What's a dolphin?" he asks, and Brittany smile widely, taking Blaine's hand in his and leading him to a chair.

"A dolphin is a gay shark. Kurt is a dolphin, well, he's a unicorn now, but he was a dolphin and you're his friend so I was wondering if you're a dolphin too," she says.

"Uhm yeah. I guess I am a dolphin too," Blaine replies, and Brittany squeals, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Are you and Kurt a couple like Santana and I am?" She asks, and Blaine freezes.

"Oh, uhm, no. We're just friends," Blaine says, and Brittany's face falls a little bit.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you, Blaine," she smiles and stands up, going to join Santana again.

Blaine furrows his brow a bit. This has got to be the strangest encounter with a person he's ever had.

"Uhm, it's nice to meet you all," Blaine says to the room, and everybody nods.

"Nice to meet you too, dude," the mohawk dude, Puck says, coming forward to shake Blaine's hand. And everybody else follows his lead, coming up and introducing themselves to Blaine in their own way, either shaking his hand, hugging him, or fist bumping him.

They chat for a little while, and with every passing minute Blaine starts to feel at ease with Kurt's friends. They're a group of oddballs, but they're so much fun to talk to. They each have such different personalities but they clash magnificently with each other, and it's so weird to see how close they are to each other.

The warblers are a tight knit group, but nothing like this. They are cordial to each other and talk a lot, but it's so different from the New Directions. Blaine starts to think that it's maybe because most of them are paired off. There's Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina, Brittany and Santana, Mercedes and Sam, and Quinn and Puck. Blaine's not really sure about that one. He looks at them and they seem enough like a couple, but every so often Puck would walk away and leave Quinn with an angry scowl.

"Okay, after party at my place," Puck announces, and everybody cheers loudly. "All of you better be there. You coming too, new guy?"

Blaine opens his mouth to respond, but Kurt beats him to it.

"Actually, Blaine and I have dinner plans," he says, and everybody wolf whistles.

"Oh shut up," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. "Maybe if we have time we'll show up, but don't wait up for us."

"Ah, sure," Artie pipes up, waving them off.

"Whatever," Kurt yells, grabbing his bag, his flowers, and pulling Blaine out of the room. "See you guys later!"

"Bye guys, it was really nice to meet you," Blaine calls out, waving at the group enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you too," comes a chorus of voices, all laughing afterwards.

"I like your friends," Blaine says as he walks down the hall with Kurt.

"They seem to like you too," Kurt replies, and Blaine smiles.

"So where are we going?" He asks curiously.

"Breastix," Kurt answers. "It's an Italian restaurant, and the food is pretty good."

"Cool. So I'll follow you there?" Blaine says, realizing that he can't ride with Kurt since they came separately.

"I was actually thinking we'd go together. I came with Finn and yeah… Unless you want to leave me walking in the cold," Kurt teases, and Blaine shakes his head wildly.

"No, no, I…no we can get a ride together."

"Good."

They walk on, Kurt pointing to the different classes and telling Blaine which ones are his, when they hear footsteps behind them.

"Hey Hummel," comes a gruff voice. They turn around and come face to face with the jock Blaine saw in the auditorium.

Blaine realizes that this is probably one of Kurt's bullies and tenses, getting his body ready for battle, but he glances at Kurt and sees him smirking. Why is he smirking at a bully?

"Hi Dave," Kurt says, and the jock, Dave apparently, walks forward, engulfing Kurt in a bone crushing hug when he reaches him.

Blaine stands there, confusion etched all over his face. Why on earth is Kurt hugging a bully?

"Oh my god, you were so amazing up there," Dave says, squeezing Kurt tight, and Kurt shakes his head, squeezing the jock back.

"You think so?"

"I know so, Kurt. You were a shining star up there," Dave says, pressing a small kiss to Kurt's cheek, and Blaine's inside flare up angrily.

The giant green monster inside of him peeks his head out, sniffing the air. Kurt is with somebody. He should have known. Nobody just comes up and presses a kiss to someone without being together. Blaine can't believe that he finally came to accept his feelings for Kurt and he comes to find out that Kurt is taken.

Blaine just wants to rip Dave away from Kurt's arms, but then the sadness fills him up. He lost Kurt. And he knows he never really had a claim on Kurt, but god, he wished that Kurt had told Blaine that he was dating somebody so that Blaine wouldn't get his hopes up.

Kurt smiles and turns his head, noticing Blaine standing there. "Oh, crap Dave this is Blaine, my best friend."

Dave pulls away, smiling at Blaine and holding out his hand.

God why does he have to be polite. Blaine just wants to hate him, but he's finding it hard to because Dave is being polite.

"Blaine, this is Dave. He's my really good friend."

Friend.

_Friend_.

Kurt didn't say boyfriend. He said friend.

"Oh."

"Yeah. He was once a bully, but things changed," Kurt smiles, and Dave shifts guiltily.

"I said I'm sorry plenty of times," Dave starts apologetically, and Kurt giggles.

"Yeah, I know. I just like pulling your strings," he says, and Dave shoves him.

"You're a jerk," he says, and Blaine is so freaking confused at this point.

How does Kurt befriend a former bully? Kurt looks at him and notices Blaine working something out in his brain. He grabs Blaine's hand and rubs it lightly.

"I'll explain later," he says and Blaine nods.

"So how did you and Blaine meet?" Dave asks.

"He's my next door neighbor," Kurt says. "I came and introduced myself to him, and we hit it off." he smiles at Blaine, and Blaine feels the butterflies in his tummy replace the green monster.

"Aww," Dave coos, and Kurt laughs. "Well I wanted to catch you before you left and say that you kicked ass tonight."

"Thanks Dave," Kurt says, hugging the jock. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah. I should let you guys leave. It was nice to meet you Blaine."

"You too," Blaine squeaks out, chuckling nervously.

Dave smiles at the two of them and takes off, walking in the other direction.

"Okay, what was that?" Blaine asks, his eyes wide.

"That was Dave Karofsky," Kurt says, and waits for Blaine to freak out.

Dave Karofsky. Wasn't that…? Oh my god. "Dave Karofsky? As in the same Dave Karofsky who made your life a living hell?" Blaine nearly yells.

Kurt had told Blaine about Karofsky a little while ago when they got to talking about their bullying, and the only thing he said was that he used to push him into lockers and call him names, and that it had stopped suddenly. He didn't say anything about he and his former bully being friends now.

"I know it seems bad, but it's okay. Really," Kurt tries to explain, grabbing Blaine's hand and walking towards the exit. "I'll explain in the car, I promise."

Blaine nods shakily, and walks swiftly out towards his car. He doesn't know whether to be angry or sad about the situation. He feels like he has no say in it, because he's only known Kurt for a short period of time, but because he's Kurt's best friend he also feels like he should say something. He's for a lack of a better word confused.

The reach his car and Blaine opens the door for Kurt, who climbs in quickly.

"Okay," Blaine says when he closes his own door. "Explain."

"Well, last year I was at my lowest. I had decided to give up. I didn't want to go to school everyday fearing this person. So I had planned it all out. I was going to take pills…I still have them… but I…I was going to confront him. I was going to tell him what I had planned to do so he would feel bad. So that he would see what he had caused. I got to school and…and I cornered him in an empty hallway. I told him and he looked so…apologetic that I had to ask him why?

He confessed that he was questioning himself too, and the only reason why he bullied me was because I was so proud about my own sexuality. He was jealous. And I felt bad for him. I hadn't forgiven him though. I just…gave him a chance. He…he told me that he was thinking about suicide too. But he was too much of a coward," Kurt says, his voice breaking a bit. Blaine reaches over and takes a hold of his hand, squeezing lightly.

"Dave and I, we helped each other. I helped him come into his sexuality and he helped me not to kill myself. I…with time we became good friends and he developed a crush on me. I let him down gently. I told him that while I liked him, I didn't like him as more than a friend. Luckily he accepted it and now we're friends. He…he understands me to a point, but it's not like you."

"What?" Blaine says, looking up to meet Kurt's gaze.

"You get me, Blaine. More than Dave does. Don't get me wrong, Dave is a good friend. But he doesn't like Broadway, he doesn't like to shop, he doesn't read Vogue religiously," Kurt chuckles, shrugging. "He doesn't know what it's like to be bullied. Yeah, he's gay and he accepts himself, but he's still not ready to come out yet. And that's okay. I don't want to push him to do something he's not ready to do. But by him not being out means that he hasn't been bullied. So he doesn't know what it's like. You do. You get me on a completely different level. You're my best friend Blaine," Kurt finishes, smiling softly, and his face looks so different now. Blaine's seen every range of emotion flicker through Kurt's face, but this one is different. It's loving, and not the kind of loving expression that he gets when he talks about his dad or his other friends. But it's different. It's almost as if it's just for Blaine.

Blaine smiles, reaching out to engulf Kurt into a hug. Kurt presses his face into Blaine's neck, and it feels so damn perfect. They fit together so easily, and Blaine almost wants to tell him right here and now, but he can't. He loves Kurt, but he can't tell him right now.

"You're my best friend too," Blaine whispers.

Kurt pulls away slightly and his face is so close to Blaine's. His lips mere centimeters away from Blaine's own, and it would be so easy to just lean in and press his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt suddenly pulls away, settling back into his own seat, and buckling in.

"Sorry," he murmurs, and Blaine wants to scream at him. No, don't apologize I want to kiss you too.

"It's okay," Blaine says, his breathing fast, matching his heart rate. "Uhm, so should we go?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, looking outside the window.

Blaine glances at him sadly before turning the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot, the awkward atmosphere in the car lifting as they drive off to the restaurant.

Blaine doesn't want to get ahead of himself here, but he swears he catches Kurt looking at him more than three times.

And the thought of that both scares him and makes him severely happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Holy fucking shit almost 10k words. I am wiped out.

I hope you all don't mind Dave in here and I do apologize for making the meeting with New Directions really awkward. I kind of hate writing them because I can't do it. So I hope you all don't mind.

Oh songs in the chapter are Blackbird by The Beatles of course and you can thank Andrea (redsolokurt on Tumblr) for that. She suggested that I have him sing that in here. Originally I was gonna go with On My Own from Le Mis, but I liked Blackbird.

And Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine is in here too.

Alright see you in the next one kids.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm sorry I took so long to get this out, but I hit a roadblock and it took me a while to get this thing out.

So I hope you enjoy the update. Don't hesitate to suggest things. I always like it when you guys suggest ways to make the story better and I do take them into consideration.

* * *

><p>The next month has been the worst and the best month of Blaine's life. His and Kurt's friendship has hit a whole new level since the night of the invitational. They went to Breadstix, ate pretty good Italian food, and broached every single topic out there. By the end of the night Blaine had fallen even more in love with Kurt, and that was a problem.<p>

He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he fell even deeper in love, and would blurt out something, but luckily none such incident has happened.

That still doesn't mean that the past couple weeks have been any easier. Kurt and Blaine hung out almost every day after school. They got coffee and went to the park. They indulged in random car sing-a-longs and shared ice cream sundays from the local Dairy Queen. The only way Kurt would eat an ice cream sunday is if he and Blaine shared. Blaine never argued even though Kurt looked absolutely adorable arguing.

Yes, it's safe to say that Kurt and Blaine are bonafied best friends. They told each other all about their day every time they saw each other, they've even talked about boys.

Kurt had come over the Friday after the invitational with an overnight bag and a cheery smile, saying that it was about time he and Blaine had a guys night. Blaine had said girls night, because that's basically what they were going to do. Eat low calorie snacks, indulge in facials and talk about boys, but Kurt had fixed him with a glare the minute 'girls' came out of his mouth, and Blaine had immediately shut up.

They spent the better part of the night baking cookies, and cupcakes and watching romantic comedy's while mimicking the main couple's obliviousness to each other, and afterwards they spent a good hour giving each other pedicures, singing along to Blaine's copy of the Wicked soundtrack, and talking about their celebrity crushes. When it was time to go to sleep, Kurt had emerged out of Blaine's en suite clad in royal blue silk pajamas, his face tinged pink from hard scrubbing. He had looked so damn good in those silk PJ's that Blaine had to splash cool water in his face before exiting the bathroom to find Kurt already in situated in Blaine's bed, a copy of Vogue in his hands. When he saw Blaine he had burst into the biggest smile that made Blaine's heart beat a little faster.

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping in your bed," Kurt had said innocently, placing the Vogue back on the nightstand.

"Of course not," Blaine had responded, praying that he didn't do anything inappropriate in his sleep.

Kurt had smiled and cuddled up to Blaine, finding sleep easily. He obviously didn't have a problem with being so close to Blaine, but Blaine did. It was hard enough admiring him from afar, but Kurt had just situated himself in front of him, so Blaine couldn't hide an erection if he got one.

Blaine had lied awake for an hour after Kurt's breathing had evened out, trying to focus on anything other than the fact that the love of his life was right in front of him, his ass pressing up against his cock, that was thankfully not responding to the slight pressure of Kurt's ass. Only because Blaine was thinking about every single disgusting thing he could.

Blaine had woken up the next day, his face pressed in the crook of Kurt's neck, and his arms wrapped around his torso, and his cock as hard as a rock. He had panicked and moved before Kurt could wake up and positioned himself differently so that Kurt wouldn't ask any questions.

Kurt didn't really notice anything and they had gone back to their lives, and Blaine still holds that sleepover dearly to his heart because it gave him a look at how things would be like if he and Kurt were together. Lying with each other, his neck in the crook of Kurt's neck, his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. But instead of sleeping Blaine would be kissing Kurt's neck, his fingers dipping beneath Kurt's silk pajama top to run across his stomach, not really in a sexual manner.

Blaine kept that memory in his mind all throughout the coming weeks. It was his go to memory when he felt stressed with his college applications. It was the memory he visited when Sebastian tried to make a move on him or he messed up a step at Warbler rehearsals. It was just a happy memory that Blaine liked to think about when life was being particularly bitchy to him.

He had informed Cooper about his and Kurt's blooming friendship, but had not yet told him that he loved him. He knew that Cooper was going to encourage Blaine to tell Kurt, and Blaine was still not ready. Well not completely. With each passing day Blaine starts feeling a smidgen more confident, and he doesn't want to tell Cooper until he's absolutely certain.

Some days Blaine had been slightly more confident than the others. And those were the days in which he spent with Kurt. He just loved being around Kurt. His energy was electrifying, it was addicting. Whenever Blaine was with Kurt he found himself laughing for hours on end. Kurt made him smile, Kurt made him laugh. Kurt gave him butterflies that Blaine didn't ever want to leave his stomach.

Blaine Anderson was in love with Kurt Hummel. The past month had solidified that fact. And the thought of telling him was both exciting and scary.

Exactly one month to the day Kurt and Blaine met, they were in Blaine's bedroom, the blinds closed shut, listening to music and studying. Blaine had agreed to tutor Kurt in calculus since Kurt had confessed that it was the class in which he was having a bit of difficulty, and he really couldn't afford to fail calculus at this point in time.

Their study sessions were rarely filled with laughter. Blaine had implemented a no laughing rule while they were studying because this was a serious matter thank you very much. Kurt followed it perfectly most of the time. There were times where he would start giggling at Blaine's serious face and bend over, clutching his side as he laughed loudly. Blaine could never be angry with him because he was just so adorable.

"Can we take a break? My brain is starting to get fuzzy reading all of these equations," Kurt groans, placing his pencil in the crack of his calculus textbook. Blaine almost wants to laugh at him because if he could only see Blaine's calculus textbook that was three times as complicated as Kurt's.

"Yeah, I think we're done with the calculus for the day," Blaine says, removing the pencil and closing the textbook. Kurt smiles gratefully at him, putting his stuff in his bag, and moving it back to the floor.

"So, uhm my parents were kind of wanting to meet you and your parents," Kurt states nonchalantly, and Blaine looks at him curiously.

"Really?"

"Mhm, my dad wants to meet the famous Blaine Anderson, who I'm allegedly attached to the hip to. I suggested we come over for dinner and meet the entire Anderson clan. Well not the entire Anderson clan, your brother isn't here but you get the gist of what I'm saying," Kurt says, smiling widely. "That is if you and your parents are okay with it, of course," he adds when he sees Blaine's shocked face.

"Oh no, it's okay," Blaine says hurriedly. "Uhm, yeah! Yeah, your parents can come to dinner here. Uhm this weekend? I think my dad gets home early on Friday, but if that doesn't work Saturday is good too. My mom doesn't work so she can cook a more suitable meal."

"Blaine," Kurt says, reaching forward to pinch Blaine's lips together, effectively shutting him up. "Calm down, breathe." He takes an exaggerated breath and Blaine mimics him. "Saturday is okay. Okay?"

"M'okay," Blaine says, or tries to say seeing as his mouth is still being pinched shut by Kurt's fingers.

"Sorry," Kurt says, removing his fingers.

"Saturday is okay with me," Blaine says, smiling widely. "I'll tell my mom tonight okay?"

Kurt nods. "Seven?"

"Seven works fine," Blaine replies, and Kurt smiles.

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way, can I have my phone back now?"

Blaine chuckles, reaching into the drawer of his desk to retrieve Kurt's iPhone. Along with the no laughing during study sessions rule Blaine had also implemented a no cellphones rule that Kurt had begrudgingly agreed with. Blaine didn't know why Kurt complained. He always gave Kurt his phone back at the end of every study session.

"Your attachment to that phone is unhealthy," Blaine says, rolling his eyes pointedly, as Kurt snatches his phone back and looks at it like a blind man seeing light for the first time.

"Yeah, well so is your attachment to your glasses," Kurt retorts, and winces right after at just how stupid that sounded.

"Excuse you, I need my glasses to see, without them I am blind. You don't need your phone to see do you?" Blaine snaps back playfully.

"My phone is my baby," Kurt replies, and Blaine lets out an offended gasp.

"And I'm not?" he cries obnoxiously, and Kurt giggles loudly.

"You know you are, Blaine," he says, but Blaine pouts and turns away petulantly. "Come on." Kurt gently pokes Blaine's side until Blaine cracks a smile. "There's my smiley Blainey sunshine," he coos, and Blaine chokes out a hysterical laugh.

"Oh my god, smiley Blainey sunshine?" he asks. "Is that my nickname?"

"Not the smiley Blainey part," Kurt admits, blushing red, and fiddling with the hem of his scarf "I…in my head I call you Sunshine because you always smile so much and you're so optimistic. It's stupid isn't it?"

"No, no!" Blaine says immediately. "No, I like it."

Kurt smiles shyly. "Really?" he asks tentatively.

"Yeah. I like any nickname that isn't hobbit, Frodo, hafling, little shireling, little hobbit-"

"Are all of these Lord of the Rings related?" Kurt asks, and Blaine nods. "Who gave you these nicknames?"

"Cooper," Blaine says simply, and Kurt giggles.

"Wow that's tragic."

"That's Cooper," Blaine sighs. It's alright though, I didn't really mind all that much. I'm just glad that I have another nickname that doesn't have anything to do with Lord of the Rings."

"Mmm," Kurt smiles, standing up and pacing around the room. "Do you have any nicknames for me?" he asks curiously.

"Uhm…" Blaine has a number of nicknames that he's reserved for Kurt but most of them are not appropriate right now. One that Blaine does like, but it's not entirely original is moon of my life. Blaine was watching Game of Thrones the other day and the name had stuck out to him. The way that Drogo says it to Daenerys, and the way that her face lights up when he says it stuck out to Blaine. That and Kurt reminds Blaine of the moon.

But of course Blaine can't call Kurt moon of my life. At least not right now.

"Uhm, flower," Blaine says instead, and Kurt quirks an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because whenever I think of you I think of a bouquet of flowers. They all have different traits like you. For example in your bouquet I imagine Baby's Breath for innocence, Birds of Paradise for magnificence, Calla Lilies for magnificent beauty, Daisies, Roses, and a whole bunch of other flowers, but those are the ones that come to my mind first," Blaine says, ducking his head.

Kurt stares at him, his mouth slightly open, and Blaine knows that he freaked him out. Damnit why couldn't he have said something a lot less creepy. Flower. Who the fuck call their best friend flower?

"Kurt…I'm sorry. I…that was creepy wasn't it? I…." Blaine tries to explain, his eyes still trained on the floor.

"I like that nickname," Kurt whispers, and Blaine snaps his head up.

"You do?" he asks, astonished that Kurt didn't run out of here.

"Yeah. It's…sweet. Yeah. It's sweet."

Blaine smiles, blushing lightly. Kurt bites his lower lip, turning away and inspecting Blaine's bookshelf. The atmosphere in the room is…weird. It feels weird. Palpable almost. And Blaine just wants to go to Kurt, and plant one on him but he knows that he can't. He knows that it's forbidden.

He looks at Kurt, who's studying Blaine's pictures, and the sudden urge to say something overtakes him. His eyes rake Kurt's body and he feels like he's ready. Finally. He's ready to say something. He can't bear to keep this secret any longer and he doesn't care what the consequences will be.

Here goes.

"K-Kurt, I-"

"Uhm, I have to go," Kurt says suddenly, turning around and facing Blaine head on. "I have dinner to cook and… so I'll see you later?" He smiles shyly, and Blaine nods.

"Yeah, I'll see you. I'll text you," he says, smiling a little sadly. He hopes that Kurt doesn't notice.

Kurt grabs his bag and makes his way to the door, stopping to glance back at Blaine. "Bye sunshine," he whispers, before exiting, and Blaine smiles to himself.

"Bye Flower," he says to the room.

He'll just tell Kurt later. It doesn't matter when Blaine'll tell Kurt. The point is that he's finally ready to tell him. And hey this just means that Blaine has more time to plan for it. It won't be so spontaneous.

* * *

><p>But Blaine finds out that he doesn't have that much time to tell Kurt within the next week. He and Kurt couldn't hang out again due to the fact that Blaine had to finish his college applications and his teachers had decided to give him a mountain of homework and essays, and that had kept Blaine busy for the rest of the week.<p>

He's been wanting to tell Kurt but life got in the way and there was no way in hell he was going to do it over the phone or through a text message. But then again there was no way he was going to tell Kurt that he liked him tomorrow at dinner. It was just going to have to wait until Sunday.

And on the topic of the dinner his parents were hosting tomorrow night, Blaine and Eve were freaking out. Blaine had informed his mother about the Hummel's dinner proposal and she had agreed before consulting with Michael about it. Together she and Blaine had devised a menu and planned the evening out perfectly. Eve was freaking out because she was worried that the food wouldn't cook in time or that they wouldn't have anything to talk about, while Blaine was freaking out that his parents and Kurt's parents weren't going to get along. Or that Kurt's parent's wouldn't like him.

Kurt's already met his parent's and they love him. Of course they do. But Blaine still had yet to meet Kurt's parent's. Unless you counted that time he met Kurt's step-mom briefly at the supermarket. But she only met a strange boy who had knocked her loaf of bread to the ground. She hasn't met Blaine, Kurt's best friend yet. And Blaine hadn't met Kurt's dad. And that was really freaking Blaine out.

He needed Kurt's dad to like him desperately. If Kurt's dad didn't like him then there was no way he would ever let Blaine date Kurt.

Blaine was worried.

"Blaine," Eve says, standing outside of Blaine's room that night dressed in a white robe, holding up two different dresses, one beige with a pleated neckline, cut above the knee with a snake skin belt, and another printed dress, multicolored polka dots, sleeveless, cut just below the knees. While she was still in her robe, her hair and makeup were already done. "Which one should I wear?"

Blaine inspects the dresses carefully. "Hmm, the beige. It's simple, but the belt makes it pop."

"I was thinking the beige too. Alright, thank you honey," Eve says, walking to her room. "Michael, you had better be dressed!" she yells, and Blaine chuckles.

He opts for a pair of jeans, a white dress shirt pinstriped with red and blue, a heavy navy cardigan, with a red plaid tie, and brown oxfords. He finishes his hair, and walks down to the kitchen to check on dinner.

Kurt and his family are due in about half an hour, and Blaine is for a lack of a better word nervous. He stirs the sauce on the stove more than is necessary, makes sure the table is set beautifully, and straightens utensils that don't need straightening. He walks around the living room, arranging pictures and fluffing pillows, he's close to throwing himself on the couch face first when his mother comes downstairs, looking absolutely perfect. How does she do that?

"How do I look?" She asks, twirling on the spot, and Blaine very nearly wants to retort something at her because really? She looks perfect.

"Amazing, mom," Blaine says, smiling. "How do you manage to look amazing all time?"

"It's a gift," Eve replies smugly. "Are you alright? You look like you're about to burst into flames."

"I'm nervous as hell," Blaine confesses, bending down to fluff another pillow. "What if Kurt's dad doesn't like me? What if he decides that I'm bad for his son? Oh god what if he tells Kurt that he can't hang out with me anymore. Oh god, what if!" he cries fretfully, swinging his fists in the air.

"Blaine, honey, you're overreacting…a lot," Eve says, reaching to pull Blaine's arms down. "I'm sure Kurt's parent's are going to love you. Who wouldn't love you? You got Kurt to love you."

"Mother, Kurt doesn't love me," Blaine states with downcast eyes.

"Well he likes you enough to call you his best friend," Eve says gently, caressing Blaine's cheek. "Him calling himself your best friend means that he loves you on some level. Now come on, cheer up, tonight is going to be a great night."

Blaine smiles against his better judgment. "Yeah. Yeah, let me go check on the food. I think it should be done."

"Oh I already checked it, muffin, it's just warming in the oven now." Blaine freezes at his mothers usage of his old nickname. Back when he had a curly fro of hair. Those were dark times and Blaine's glad that his mom dropped the name when Blaine chopped off most of his locks.

"Mom, if you love me you won't call me that when Kurt's here," Blaine pleads, but Eve's face just lights up and he mouth twists up into a smirk, "Oh my god, no, mom. Please, I'll…I'll tell dad," he threatens, but Eve keeps on smirking.

"Dad!" Blaine calls out, going to the hall to yell up the stairs. "Dad, mom is planning on embarrassing me!"

"Evelyn, leave Blaine alone," Michael calls down, appearing at the top of the stairs. "Don't make him hate you more than he does."

"Blaine doesn't hate me. He can't, I birthed him. No matter what happens or what I do Blaine can never hate me. I gave him the gift of life," Eve says superiorly.

"If you embarrass me mother I swear to god I will make a scene. I don't care," Blaine informs, and Michael comes down the stairs and places a calming hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'll make sure your mother does no such thing, son," he promises, and after a rather lengthy staring contest, Blaine nods.

"Alright. Then I guess we wait," he says, taking a seat on the couch.

His parents take a seat on the loveseat, Eve turning the television on and tuning it to a random sitcom. It's easy to tell that both of Blaine's parents are anxious. They love to entertain people. They love to be liked, and really who doesn't. they would host these really fabulous dinner parties back in Westerville, and everybody loved them. Eve had really good connections to the moms of her kids, and Michael always had a business college over for dinner. His parents were grade A social, and it sometimes pains Blaine's that he's not really the same. Where his parents like to be out and about, he prefers to stay in with a book or a TV show.

Blaine picks up his copy of Emma from the coffee table where he left it last night and starts to read, tuning out the sound of the audiences laughter on the television.

He's about to stand up again to see if he can fix anything else when the doorbell rings, loud and clear throughout the house.

"I'll get it," Blaine offers, motioning for his parents to get up and smooth out any creases in their clothes.

Blaine takes a deep breath before pulling the door open, coming face to face with a beaming Kurt and his parents. Carole, he remembers from the supermarket, although she looks different than she did then. She looks more done up, of course she does, this is a semi-formal dinner. Beside her is a man who can only be Kurt's dad. He shares Kurt's bright blue eyes, and warm face.

"Hello," Blaine greets, smiling at the happy family. "Welcome."

"Hi Blaine," Kurt smiles, rushing forward to give Blaine a bone crushing hug. "You look good," he says as he pulls away, and Blaine coughs loudly, his skin heating up. Kurt giggles at him, and steps back. "Blaine, I'd like you to meet my dad." he places his hand on his dad's forearm, and Blaine extends his hand out.

Burt looks at it briefly before taking it, giving him a firm shake. "So you're the boy my son won't shut up about?" he says gruffly, and Blaine's eyes widen.

"Oh um…"

"Dad, please can we not?" Kurt begs, his own cheeks tinged pink. "And this is Carole." Kurt gestures to his step-mother, who instead of shaking Blaine's hand extends her arms out, engulfing Blaine in a friendly hug.

"I remember you," she says, and Blaine chuckles lightly.

"Yeah. Uhm, come on in." he beckons, moving out of the way so that Kurt and his parents could come in. "Can I take your coats?"

"Oh of course," Kurt says, removing his coat, "I know it must seem silly that we're dressed warmly since we live right next door, but it is chilly out there."

"Yeah. I understand," Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's and his parent's outerwear and arranging it neatly into the coat closet. "Uhm this way. Mr. Mrs. Hummel, may I introduce my parents, Evelyn and Michael Anderson. Mom, Dad, you remember Kurt," he says when they reach the living room where his parents are waiting anxiously.

"Of course, and please, call me Eve," Eve says, walking forward to embrace Mrs. Hummel while Michael shakes hands with Mr. Hummel.

"Please call us Burt and Carole," Carole says, smiling warmly at Eve. "You have a really lovely home."

"Well thank you, Carole."

"The décor is lovely isn't it?" Kurt says, smiling over at Eve.

"Aw thank you Kurt," Eve beams, blushing lightly. "Well I hope you all are hungry. Blaine and I spent the entire afternoon slaving away in the kitchen."

"Oh I really hope you didn't," Carole says. "I mean we're nothing special."

"Yes you are, Carole," Eve says. "You and Burt are Blaine's best friend's parents; of course you're something special."

Carole smiles brightly, placing a hand over here heart. Eve leads them into the dining room, discussing the décor with Carole while Burt and Michael talk about the latest football game. Kurt and Blaine come round the back, talking about their day.

They get to the room and take their seats, Kurt sitting down across from Blaine. They spend the entire dinner talking whole they eat, Carole and Kurt complimenting Eve and Blaine on the dinner, and Burt talking to Blaine and Michael about sports. As the meal goes on Blaine feels himself relaxing, all nervousness evading his body. He finds himself really liking Kurt's parent's. Carole's a sweetheart and Burt looks like a tough guy but when you get him talking he's really a nice guy. Blaine doesn't even know why he was so worried about the dinner. It's effortless at this point the way they ease through topics. It's almost as if they've known each other for a while.

Blaine glances at Kurt half way through the meal and finds Kurt's blue eyes fixed on him, looking at him with rapt interest. It take Blaine off guard, and he turns away, blushing, suddenly finding his food a bit more interesting. He feels Kurt bump his feet under the table, and he looks back up again to find Kurt smiling slyly at him, his blue eyes twinkling in the glow of the candles lit on the table.

By the end of the meal Kurt has effectively burned a hole through Blaine with his staring. Blaine doesn't know why but the way Kurt was looking at him made the butterflies in his stomach flutter around wildly. It's different from the way Kurt looks at him, but Blaine can't pinpoint what about the way Kurt's looking at him is so different.

He offers to clear the plates and Kurt helps him, ignoring his protests and grabbing a handful of dishes and helping Blaine load it into the dishwasher, all the while looking at Blaine intently. Almost as if he was trying to decide something.

When they get back into the dining room the parents were just standing up, sliding their chairs in and making their way to the living room. More than likely to drink wine and talk about grownup things. Blaine knows this step all too well. This is usually when he would depart to his room.

"Blaine, why don't you and Kurt go up to your bedroom and watch a movie?" Eve suggests while Michael ushers Burt and Carole to the living room.

"Okay," Blaine says, turning on his heal, and gesturing for Kurt to follow him.

They climb up the stairs and walk down the hall and Blaine's about to open the door when he feel Kurt's hand grab his own, yanking him to a halt outside of his room.

"Kurt, wha-" Blaine starts to ask, but finds himself unable to say something because Kurt is stepping closer to him.

"I'm sorry if I'm completely overstepping here, but there's something I've been wanting to do all night long," Kurt whispers, closing his eyes and leaning forward.

Blaine holds his breath as Kurt's lips meet his and god, it's everything he's ever wanted and more. Kurt's lips are soft, unsure. This is clearly his first kiss, but that's okay.

Too soon Kurt is pulling back and Blaine chases his lips, drawing out a giggle from the other boy.

Blaine opens his eyes to be met with Kurt's own clear blue.

"Wow," he whispers, and Kurt giggles again.

"Blaine, open your door," he says before he dives back in, kissing Blaine with more passion. Blaine pushes himself away to open his door and as soon as he does Kurt is back on him attacking Blaine's lips with such a fierceness that he almost throws Blaine onto the floor. He giggles and pushes back until they fall back on Blaine's bed. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and brings him closer, squeaking a little bit when Kurt's tongue probes at his lips.

Blaine opens his mouth tentatively, and immediately Kurt is bringing his tongue into the warm cavern, licking all around, and god he tastes so good. Like vanilla and mint, and Blaine never wants to taste anything else because this is what he's been waiting for. This moment right here, and it only gets better when Kurt twines his hands into Blaine's curly locks and gently nibbles on his bottom lip, bringing out an almost guttural moan from Blaine.

That seems to turn Kurt on because he moans loudly and grinds down into Blaine, detaching his lips from Blaine's to throw his head back, exposing his neck. Blaine dips his head in, licking and sucking at Kurt for a while before he feels himself getting hard, and god, he doesn't want to scare Kurt off before he gets a chance to explain to him that he actually likes him.

Even though it pains him he pushes Kurt away lightly.

"Kurt, I really think we should cool down."

"I don't think so," Kurt whispers, his lips kissing Blaine's cheek and chin continuously.

"No I really think we should _cool _down," Blaine insists, and Kurt opens his eyes, looking down at Blaine's expression.

"Oh. _oh!_ I'm so sorry," Kurt says hurriedly, getting off of Blaine. Blaine looks down and sees Kurt's own jeans bulging at the crotch and feels a smile forming. He did that. He got Kurt hard.

"Yeah, I'll just…yeah. Uhm excuse me," Blaine says awkwardly, climbing off of the bed and hurrying into the bathroom.

What the hell just happened? Blaine was just making out with Kurt. Kurt initiated it. Did this mean that he wanted the same things Blaine wanted? Or was Kurt just in lust with him? No it couldn't be that. Could it? Whatever this is Blaine has to talk to Kurt about it because it's going to kill him if he doesn't. But not now. Not until Blaine gets the raging boner in his pants under control. Cause there is no way in hell that he's going to go out there and face Kurt with a hard on. It is just too early for that.

Blaine takes a few calming breaths, thinking of every single disgusting thing to will his erection away and in five minutes he's as good as new. Well, he doesn't have a boner anymore. He glances into the mirror and finds himself blushing, his heart's beating a mile a minute.

"Okay, Blaine, you can do this," he assures himself, taking a deep breath before opening the door and walking out.

When he gets back to his room he finds Kurt, his back facing Blaine, staring out the window and into his own. He's staring into his own room through Blaine's window. Blaine didn't close the blinds.

Holy shit.

Blaine forgot to close the blinds. Kurt knows that Blaine can see through them and into his bedroom.

"Kurt," Blaine says tentatively.

"Why…uhm…can I ask you a question?" Kurt says, his tone even.

"Yes."

"Can you see into my bedroom?"

"Yes." Really, what's the point of denying it anymore? Blaine's been caught, might as well own up to it and hope that Kurt doesn't get too mad at him.

"You've been spying on me."

It wasn't even a question. It was an accusation. Kurt knows. He put two and two together and he knows that Blaine's seen him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine says sincerely, and that's as much of a confirmation as anything.

Kurt turns around, his face twisting into a scowl. "You're sorry? You're sorry for what? For spying on me? For being a pervert. What exactly did you see me doing, Blaine? Did you only become my friend to spy on me?"

"No! No, Kurt. Kurt, I didn't want to spy on you. I…I didn't even know you when I started doing it." Great Blaine, as if that's going to make it all better.

Kurt scoffs loudly. "Oh so you needed to be my friend to start spying on me?"

"No, no!" Blaine cries hysterically, moving forward, but Kurt steps back, looking at Blaine wildly. "No, Kurt I…I just saw you the day I moved in and I saw you dancing and I didn't want to see you, but I did and once I started I couldn't stop. I started watching you almost every night and…I couldn't stop." It's coming out of Blaine like word vomit. He can't stop speaking no matter how much his brain is yelling at him to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt whispers, his voice dangerously low.

"Because I couldn't I…I didn't want you to know."

"So instead of telling me or stopping you just kept on going?" Kurt's face suddenly shift, realization covering his features. His face goes red and his breathing starts to speed up.

"Did you…see me…oh god you did didn't you?"

Blaine knows exactly what he's talking about. That night he saw Kurt masturbate. It was embarrassing enough on the night it happened but now that it's all blowing up in his face it's ten times more humiliating.

Blaine's silence pretty much confirms Kurt's vague accusation and he reaches over on the chair grabbing a pillow to throw it to Blaine.

"I can't believe you would do that, Blaine Anderson!" he screams, angry tears making their way down his face. "I don't know what I was thinking befriending you, you are clearly a pervert who only wants to get me in bed to do your creepy pervert things!" reaches back grabbing everything he can get his hands on, books, clothes, pencils, and throws them in Blaine's direction, his body shaking in angry sobs.

"No, Kurt! Please listen to me," Blaine cries desperately, dodging everything Kurt kept throwing at him. "I never wanted to spy on you. I just…I fucked up I know, but I'm really sorry."

"This was going on since I met you, before that, Blaine. How do you expect me to forgive you?"

"I don't know. You really shouldn't, but please I am so sorry. I…I don't want to lose you, Kurt. I don't I can't imagine my life without you. Please don't me mad," Blaine pleads, his own vision blurred by tears that he refuses to release.

"Why should I forgive you?" Kurt asks.

"Because I love you," Blaine cries, finally letting the tears in his eyes fall. he looks at Kurt anxiously, pleadingly to just forgive him. Give him another chance.

"I have to go," Kurt says, moving towards the door, but Blaine blocks him. No. they are not leaving it like this.

"No, Kurt, please don't go. Let's talk about this. Please. I love you."

Kurt makes a broken noise, his eyes softening for a moment before he realizes that Blaine was spying on him and his face hardens up again. His blue eyes as cold as ice.

"I can't. Blaine, you…betrayed our friendship. You invaded my privacy, and then pretended like you weren't spying on me. I can't…I'm…I don't want to see you. I don't want to be your friend anymore." And it's like someone took a knife and stabbed Blaine's heart. He drops down to his knees, looking at Kurt expectantly, wanting him to just come into his arms and kiss the tears away.

"Kurt…" he whimpers pathetically, raising his arms weakly, but Kurt's face remains compassionless as he spares Blaine one last look before walking out of the room, stomping downstairs and out of the house.

Blaine crumbles, loosing his balance and falling to the floor, sobbing into the carpet. He just feels empty; like if someone ripped his heart out of his chest. He just fucked up. Everything just came tumbling down and there was nothing he could do. It was just sheer bad luck that his blinds were closed.

With great strength Blaine pushes himself off of the floor and makes his way to his window, hoping that Kurt will still have the blinds open. He just needs to see him to explain to him that he's really sorry and that he never meant for this to happen.

When he looks over to Kurt's room he just catches Kurt entering his room, his face set in a mixture of anger and anguish. He slams his fist against the wall, throwing the contents of his nightstand on the floor in his rage. He looks over to his window, spying Blaine looking at him and his face hardens up again, displaying anger and nothing more. He storms angrily towards the glass and give Blaine a hard look before shutting the blinds and that's when Blaine breaks again.

He has to make this right. He just can't live without Kurt. And he doesn't care if he doesn't get Kurt back as his boyfriend all he wants is his best friend back.

He grabs his cell phone and calls Kurt. There's a ring and then it goes straight to voicemail, meaning that Kurt saw it was him and hung up. Blaine tries again only this time instead of a ring all Blaine hears is the beep of Kurt's voicemail, meaning that he probably turned off his phone. Blaine sighs deeply, hiccupping loudly, and decides to text Kurt. He leaves him five messages all with the same thing in them.

_I'm sorry._

He wanted to write _I'm sorry. I love you. Please don't leave me_, but that would be too much. Blaine wants to coax Kurt to forgive him. He doesn't want to overwhelm him with all these emotions.

It's not much, but it's a start.

Blaine groans loudly to himself, slapping himself in the head before he strips down to his underwear, writes a note to tape onto his door so his parent's will leave him alone , and gets into bed without brushing his teeth, or removing his gel, or anything. He knows he's going to pay for it in the morning, but quite frankly he really doesn't care. He's too miserable to even care about his personal hygiene.

It's probably too early to be falling asleep on a Saturday but this day has already been emotionally draining that Blaine finds his eyes drooping closed as soon as his head hit's the pillow. His mind launching into Kurt filled dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I'm really sorry that the dinner scene itself wasn't…that it sucked balls. I really suck at writing various people at a time so rather than let it suck horribly I figured I'd just write it this way. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

And I originally didn't plan on ending it the way I did. In my original plan the boys resolved this by the chapters end, but then it got long and I was already lagging it on the update so the angst remains until the next chapter. Hopefully I can get it out before the week ends.

So review and let me know what you thought.


	10. apoliogetic authors note

Hey guys I am so freaking sorry I haven't updated anything in a long while, but my computer finally died on me and I have no internet at home, and the only way I can write is longhand.

I am so sorry. I don't want any of you all to think that I've abandoned these fics, cause I would never do that. I have a lot of Bloom done and a good part of Little Secrets done, but it'll probably be a while before I can post a new chapter for either of them.

I'm sorry please don't give up hope on my stories I swear I haven't forgotten about them.


End file.
